Hunted
by JonasAngel1032
Summary: Jonas Alexandra Winchester. A shy and caring sister to the great Winchester brothers. But of what she doesn't expect is that she has something that EVERYONE wants. OC and slight hints of Destiel and Sarbiel lololololol XD But be aware for slight cursing. :P And a possible Wingfic!
1. Prologue

_**A/N.**_

_**Hi guys.**_

_**For some of my wattpad readers, **__**you guys read my last story which was "The Innocence of a Soul" but I've decided to make a new one, since that I've ran out of ideas for it. And also, I've decided to share it here in this website, for I've heard that this is the website famous for it's fanfictions. :)**_

_**But anyways, I hope you guys will like this fanfiction that I've come up with.**_

_**Here is the basic information:**_

**Name:** Jonas Alexandra Winchester (yes, she is the sister of the dynamic duo)

**Nicknames:** Jonas, Alex, Furrball

**Age:** 19

**Height:** 5'8"

**Hair Color: **Black (very messy, short / up to the nape, More like Sam's nerdy hair in Season 1. =3)

**Eye color:** Ocean-blue (no one knows where she got her eyes...except for one guy)

**Likes:** Drawing/sketching, reading, researching, computer stuff (like Sam)

**Things that you should know:** Really defensive when things go towards romance and false claims such as having a crush on some guy, Has a dog (female, golden retriever, name is Haley), Innocently awkward (doesn't really have a clue in the life of sex and stuff, 'cause Sam has been keeping it that way...for some reason...)

**Description:**

Jonas just finished college, to everyone's relief, so she has the whole time to work her butt off with Dean, Sam and Bobby.

She actually counts Bobby as family. (She calls him _Uncle Bobby _but he doesn't mind. XD)

Very handy with weapons and good at physical combat.

Very shy at first but once you get to know her, she'll start blabbering her mouth off. She is friendly and caring to her loved ones. Do not take her lightly. The last time Dean and Sam made her mad, she almost killed the two. Literally.

But besides all that, she is a very nice person to hang out and talk with when you are down in the dumps.


	2. Home

_I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting till the wars won...I don't care if heaven won't take me back..._

Groaning, I reached blindly for my cellphone. I pressed a button and the whole apartment went silent once again.

"Alright." I jumped off the bed and stretched. "Time to pack up."

Today, I am going back home to my brothers because college is now done and I could finally spend my whole darn life with those idiots. It's been a long time since I saw those two and Uncle Bobby. They better not burn down the house like last time. That was when the barbeque went haywire.

"Bark!"

I turned to see my golden retriever, Haley, by the doorway. She was wearing the dark blue collar that I bought last week. She actually broke the her old one, which was green. Dean complained about it because he was the one who bought it for Haley when she was a puppy.

"Mornin' Haley. Can you help me pack?"

She gave me one of her stares and sighed as she grabbed my black duffle bag that was on the sofa. Sam was the one who trained her to be like that. I was actually amazed that I had an almost human-like dog in my life. Even Dean was scared out of his wits when he told Haley to go and get a dead rat (which was sarcasm)...and you know of what follows.

I unzipped the duffle bag and stuffed it in with my clothes and underwear. It took me some time before everything went in properly. I checked my watch and it was 6:45 am. Better take a shower.

Haley barked and pawed at the ground near the bed. Confused, I looked under and face-palmed myself. My dog noticed this and patted my head. As if to say: _"I pity you for your poor memory."_

"I almost forgot where I put this..." I reached over and caught my dark blue laptop. "And no, I don't have a poor memory, Hale. Come on." I placed it in my extra backpack.

I understood her clearly because Sam trained her to do sign language so that we would understand of what she's trying to say.

Later on, after taking a shower, I towel-dried my messy black hair (I was wearing only my bra and black jeans) while examining my things, to see if I got everything in place. Thinking that I am ready to go, I went off to put on my black leather jacket and green shirt.

"Haley!" I called as I grabbed my motorcycle keys. "You ready to go girl?"

A few seconds passed and the dog mentioned trotted over with a plastic bag in her mouth. I stared at it for a minute before bursting out with laughter. "Dean's pie. Good one." I threw my duffle bag over my shoulder and strapped up my backpack on Haley's back. "Make sure you don't drop that little bastard. You know what happened last time..." Haley whined worriedly.

I walked down the stairs and into the parking lot. Haley hopped onto the motorcycle with ease while I had a hard time putting down the duffle bag so that I can sit down properly. After putting it into place, Haley huddled under the strap so that she will stay in place during the journey.

Sighing, I put on my goggles. "Home...here we come." Starting the engine, I sped off towards the sunrise.

**LATER (after 1-3 hour drive)**

I turned and saw the place that was a sight for sore eyes. Even the cars were the same just like a few years back, right before I moved in to take up college. I parked up the motorcycle by the side and nudged Haley, who was snoozing on my back. She yipped and hopped down but stumbled a bit from the sudden movement.

Fixing up my duffle bag, I trotted towards the doorstep and knocked three times. Then a feeling came to me...as if I was expecting something to happen, right...about-

_SPLASH!_

-now.

I squinted my eyes opened as the water dripped down my whole entire body and hair (my goggles got soaked also), Haley howled at the hilarious prank...or precautions if you ask me. "Hey, Uncle Bobby. Guess that the whole demon routine is still alive." I shook my hands to take out the excess holy water. "Can I get a-AIEEP!"

Bobby reached out two large hands to engulf me into a huge breath-taking hug. He patted my damp hair in the process. "Good to see you, Furrball. The two idgits are in the dining room." He placed the bucket down and handed me a spare towel. "And sorry about the whole bucket thing."

"It's okay, uncle Bobby. I'm used to it...somehow." I got the pie out of my bag as I stepped in.

Haley brushed passed me to bark into her new home. Bobby took off my bag off her back and placed it on the nearby table. He then ruffled her golden fur in happiness. He was the one who gave Haley to me when I was 9...so it's kind of a big deal for him.

I called out, "HEY! Ya morons! I'm here~! Haley has got your-OH NO."

Before I could step into the dining room, I was once engulfed into two pairs of large hands. I could hardly breath because of this. I managed to squeak out, "ELP. MEH."

Dean was the first one to let go, leaving my other brother to hug the life out of me. "Hey, furrball. Gee..." he said as he stepped back to get a better view of me. "You're getting taller. Please don't be like Sam. Anything but THAT."

Over Sam's shoulder, I said, "Can't help it. At least I'm eating healthy unlike you Dean. Well, a bit of burger and pie but STILL. I eat salad and other stuff that Sam eats. You must try t though if you want to get taller..."

"Shut up, bitch."

"Moron." I said back. Ahh...the old sibling talk. It feels so good to say it once again. But it feels foreign when I say it. Darn it. "Sam...can I move? I can't feel my arms."

"Oh...right. Sorry." He let me go and ruffled my damp hair. "Your hair...?"

"Uncle Bobby poured a bucket of holy water over me. The whole routine, if you recall."

Sam grabbed the towel from my hand and guided me towards the sofa. He took off my leather jacket and forced me to sit on the floor, in between his legs. It felt so wrong and awkward, that I started to fidget.

"Lemme just dry your hair for 'ya." Sam said as he started to rub my head with the towel. I somehow felt like a child again. "Dean, can you get Alex some new dry clothes? She might get a cold..."

Dean stared at him. "Why me? You do it Samantha."

"Dean!" Sam shouted in annoyance. He was about to shout some more when Haley came in with my backpack. "At least someone cares. Thanks Hale." Haley barked in triumph and smirked at Dean.

"HOW CAN SHE DO THAT?!" said Dean while pointing at Haley.

"Training." Sam and I said at the same time.

Bobby came into the living room with some mugs. He handed the blue one to me. Oh good. My ol' favorite hot cocoa with vanilla cream. I love it when Bobby makes these for me. I've always frank this when I had a cold or felt shivery for some reason.

"Thanks, Uncle Bobby..." I drank some of the divine drink. "Man...that's good."

"Good to hear that you still love it, Jonas." said Bobby as he sat down beside Sam.

Dean sat down on the chair but shifted nervously as Haley stared at him, as if to make him scared or something. I laughed at the sight and looked down to stare down at my bare feet. (I took them off when I went to the living room)

"Jeez...it's so good to be home."

_**A/N. If you want to see my wattpad site, just search Castiel_Angel1032. I just copied and pasted my story to this so that more people could read this...so...ENJOY~!**_

_**~ JonasCastiel1032**_

_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. ONLY MY OC. SHE'S MIIIIINE. XD**_


	3. Awkward Start

I take it that Dean loves the pie because he was currently burying his face into the pastry that Haley and I gave him. His whole face is smothered with apple sauce and bread crumbs.

"WTH Dean. Can you at least try to eat with a fork?" I said as I fixed my red shirt and black shorts. Bobby took my wet ones to get them dry. "It's freakin' me out."

"Cunnot beh hulped." He gulped down the pie that was in his mouth. "It's good, that's all. Problem?"

"Nothing much, just that my eldest brother is such a big pig in eating pie! SHEESH!"

"Come on...it's like having a night out with a girl in a bar." said Dean as he chowed down.

I tilted my head as I heard this. "What do you mean by 'night out'? I don't get it at all."

Before Dean could clarify that, Sam squeezed in. "Dean. Don't. Just. Don't." The older hunter shrugged and continued feasting on his beloved pie. I just watched in pure confusion. "It's something reckless that's all, Jonas."

I raised an eyebrow. "Ok...but anyways...have you guys find a new case or hunt yet? I've heard that you guys haven't been active for some time." I grabbed a glass of water and sat on the bean bag that I bought a year back.

My brothers looked at each other for a moment before talking. "Nothing is coming up on the demon radar and Cas is looking one for us. So don't worry."

My eyes widened. "Cas? As in _the_ Cas? The one that you always talk about?"

Sam said, "Oh right, you weren't around when he first came here...and yes. That's the one, Castiel is his full name. He is also Dean's guardian angel...and-OW!" Dean slapped him on the arm. "What? I was about to say 'like a brother' or whatever. You tryin' to be defensive, Dean? Seriously?"

I couldn't see clearly but I saw that my brother's face was red. "You two in a relationship or something?" I asked out of the blue. This made Sam fall over laughing and Dean even redder than ever. "What...?"

"Nothing! It's NOTHING!" shouted Dean as his face turned back to its normal state. Sam soon gasped for air while trying to sit upright but failed.

Sam said, "I wonder if Cas could come over and meet you. We've been telling him things about you, y'know. He's actually very excited to meet our beloved sister."

"I hope you guys didn't tell things that are not entirely true..."

"Nope. I told the whole truth while Dean sort of exaggerated it. Kind of hard to elaborate though."

I nodded. Then I remembered someting that I've always wanted to ask. "Hey...does Cas have a family or someone related to him? I mean...he must have someone to turn to when he gets in trouble..."

"Well..." said Sam. "There's Dean but that doesn't count. There's Balthazar and Gabriel" Dean stared at his younger sibling with an annoyed look.

"Omg. The archangels?! Ohmeigerd." I was totally having a fan-gasm like right now. XD When I was around 17, Dean used to tell me some stories of some bad-ass angel and his brothers. Of what's amusing though, is the blue eyes that my brothers kept on mentioning in their stories. I wanna see them so bad lol. "I wanna meet him so bad..."

Dean had an idea. "I know. Why not let's call him now? I mean, we should check if that feather-brain has done anything for the past 3 weeks." Sam seems to like the idea so he waved his hand. "Alright, then. EHEM." He cleared his throat and said in a loud and clear voice, "Hey, Cas. It's me Dean. I know that you are busy finding us a hunt or whatever but I want you to meet someone quite dear to me and Sam." I raised my eyebrow at this. He continued, "Remember the things that we told you? The 'furrball' in the family? She's right here. Wanna fly over to meet her in person? Come whenever you feel like it."

I stared at him. "That's the 'prayer' you guys have been telling me?"

Sam chuckled. "Yeah. But don't take us wrong. We are always do that in order to get those birds down here. One time, Dean shouted his lungs out until somebody responded." He stared at Dean with a smirk.

Dean stared back. "How about a 'no'?"

I crossed my legs and leaned against the bean bag. "So...how long are we supposed to wait until Castiel arrives?" My blue eyes glimmered as I stared at the lamp.

"Yeah...what is that guy taking so long? He usually pops out right away when I call him."

Sam had a thought. "Maybe he was surprised to see that our sister is finally here."

"What...? Is he having a panic attack or something?" said Dean.

"...Not really." said a voice that sort of came from behind my brother.

Dean turned his head to see the angel behind him. He shouted and almost fell off his chair. I covered my mouth to muffle out the laughter that was coming out. Sam was doing almost the same thing.

"I was...dealing with my brain on what to do in order to make a proper introduction to your sister." he said while fiddling his fingers. So adorable. Wait, it's like he hasn't noticed me. Well, I was near the window, so I couldn't blame him for it.

I said, in a soft voice, "Uhm...hi?" Dang it, all my excitement vanished and it was replaced by shyness. "I-I'm still here you know that."

Cas jumped a good measure of 10-15 inches and whirled around to show his blue orbs. Oh my, it is true. He really has blue eyes like mine...wait, maybe too alike. Our eyes look almost the same. I know what mine looks like and I know it when I see it. It was like looking at my reflection in a mirror.

He then opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish. "I-I...when? HOW...?" Cas stuttered out. Then to my surprise, he blushed a bit. No, scratch that. He blushed a LOT. Now he looked like a strawberry. A ripe one, if you ask me. "...ugh...Hello?" he said awkwardly. "Y-You must be J-Jonas."

I smiled shyly. "And you must be Castiel. The great angel of the Lord. It's a great honor to meet you in person." I stood up and smoothened out my red shirt, and walked towards Cas to get a better view of him. His hair was really messy like mine, his clothes were a trenchcoat and a suit, of what's cute though is that his neck tie is backwards.

Cas fidgeted in his place. Then I realized that I was staring at him for too long.  
I sputtered out, "S-Sorry!"

The angel cleared his throat but his red face was still visible. "S-Sam, Dean. I've found nothing but I did find some rumors about some demons roaming around the area. It's as if they are finding something that Lucifer wants...I just can't find out what it is."

"Have you asked Gabriel or Balthazar about it?" asked Dean, clearly ignoring the awkward scene that just happened in front of him. Cas shook his head. "Ain't that great."

"Might as well spend the time here since that you don't really have anything to do, Cas." said Sam as he tossed Cas some clothes. "And change your clothes while you're at it. When you stay with us, you have to dress up as a normal person."

Bobby rolled his eyes as he stood by the doorway. I almost forgot that he's still here with us. Facepalm. "Whatever just don't let him sleep on the couch like last time, ya idgit. I found him on the floor the next day. Remember that?" Cas nervously nodded.

"But, Bobby, we have only three beds upstairs. How is Cas supposed to sleep when me, Sam and Furrball will be taking those?" asked Dean.

"I'll sleep on the couch guys." I perked up. They all stared at me with confused eyes. "It's the least I can do." I looked at Cas with concern eyes. "I mean it." I grabbed my duffle bag and got out my fluffy blanket and plopped it down on the couch.

After that awkward moment (again), we soon talked to each other. I needed that so that I could know Cas even further. But it's like he's hiding something from me...I just can't put my finger on it...

**7:32 pm**

Outside by the yard, I sat on one of the old cars and fiddled around with my laptop, while looking at some books that was from Uncle's library. When I'm bored, usually I read books and search about things that are out of the ordinary.

I typed down in google: _Hauntings, ghost incidents within the year. _But to my dismay, nothing interesting came up. Sighing, I whistled loudly. After a minute, Haley came scampering out the house and hopped up the hood of the car. Then she sat down beside me with a loud thump.

"Hey, Haley. Sorry if I disturbed you. I needed the company."

I ruffled her fur and looked up to see that the stars are starting to show. I laid myself down on the car until my back rested on the glass. My blue eyes wandered at the stars that were appearing one by one. Then before I knew it, the whole dark blue sky was filled with white sparkles.

"Wow...that was quick." I murmured. "But it's too early for the stars to pop out, unless..." My eyes widened and realized that I wasn't alone. I quickly sat up, grabbed my silver gun and raised it. I pointed it somewhere and shouted, "Who's there?!" Haley noticed this and growled.

A feeble voice could be heard from behind the pile of worn-out cars. "I-It's me! P-Put down the gun. Please." I blinked and lowered the weapon down. I know that gruff voice way too well, even though it was a bit high-pitched.

"...Cas?" I asked as I angled my head to get a better view of him. "What are you doing here?"

He walked out to reveal his outfit that was awkwardly adorable. He was waearing Sam's blue sweater and jogging pants that were just way too big on him. Cas walked cautiously towards the car and sat down beside me. "I had nothing to do...Sam and Dean were talking and Bobby was taking a nap. So I decided to get some air...and, you know what happens next. Hey."

Haley licked his hand and then nudged her snout, begging to be pet by the angel. Cas caught the hint and slowly scruffled her fur, but let out a soft yelp as Haley rested her head on his lap.

I giggled. "That's cute. But anyways, about the..." I pointed upwards. Stars.

"Oh...well, you looked like you needed some entertainment so I...uh...made them appear ahead of time. Is it...wrong?" he asked, innocently.

"N-No! It's ok, Cas. I actually like it, to be honest." I sighed and laid back down to gaze at the stars. Then one zoomed to the right. "Oh! Shooting star!" I gleamed.

Cas laid back down with me and watched the stars twinkle and dash from our sight. It was so nice. Then a thought crossed my mind. "Hey...Cas?"

"Yes?" he said. He face me, showing his blue eyes to me.

"I...uh...nevermind." I looked back up.

Castiel sat upright. "What is it?" he asked.

"It's nothing. Just a curious thought. Nothing much." I said, trying to brush off the subject. But he was pretty stubborn. He kept on staring at me. Better now or never. "I couldn't help but notice that you and I have similar eyes and hair. And that is weird for me, since that my brothers and my parents all have green and brown eyes. Plus, no one in the family has black hair. Can you at least explain that? Just to clear things up."

The angel blinked and stared down to look at his hands. "I...cannot say. It might be a shock for you."

"Shock for me? Why and how?" I asked as I straightened myself to look directly into his eyes.

He gulped. "Jonas...I-"

"CAS! JONAS! Can you come in here for a sec!" Dean called out from the window.

I blinked and said, "C-Come on. You could tell me some other time. You seem to be lost for some reason." I started to climb down but Cas suddenly carried me in his arms and jumped down. "Hey. It wasn't that high."

"You were on two cars. For me, it's high." he said with a smirk.

I jumped down from his arms. "Oh whatever. Come on."

_**A/N. Hope you guys like that one. ^^" It's my first fanfic so...yeah. XD**_

_**~ JonasAngel1032**_


	4. New Hunt

Castiel opened the door and let me in first, then he followed. I walked in to see Sam behind a lot of books and Dean behind the laptop. They totally looked like they were doing a thesis or somethin'.

"What's up?" I said as I hopped over. "Something got your interest, Dean?"

Dean looked up from the laptop and smiled. "You could say that, furrball. Get this..." He faced the laptop to me and Cas. I saw a map of the entire state but of what's weird though is that the state, that we are living in, is surrounded by red spots. "Demon incidents have been going haywire. It all started a few days ago. Don't know why the spawns of hell are out in the open. Have any ideas, Cas?"

Castiel paced around the room. "Not the slightest clue, sorry. But while I was in Heaven, I did get a glimpse of some rumors." Sam looked up from the pile of books.

"What rumors?" I asked.

"Rumors saying that there is this certain human who has a soul that can light up a whole new path. Can't say what gender though. It could be anybody...I mean there are like a million people in the whole continent." The angel nervously rubbed his neck. "And that could be troublesome, especially for someone like me..." I chuckled at his look.

"No shit." said Dean. "But anyways, the reason why we called you two, is that we got a location on where those bitched are hanging out for the night. It's 3 hours away from here. Nothing that my baby can't handle." He puffed his chest out and his hands were placed at the sides.

"Not one of your dignity poses..." I sighed as I face-palmed myself.

Sam laughed as he stood up. He went over to ruffle my messy hair. "Don't worry. He'll do something even funnier than that." I grimaced at the thought. _What could he do even worse than THAT?_

Shanking my head, I said, "Well...what are we waiting for? Let's get packing."

As the impala drove into the night, I was looking outside the window, watching as the trees whizzed out of my sight. Sam was on the front, looking at some maps, while Cas was just staring at his hands, as if they were something interesting in them. Oh, and he changed back into his old uniform. The trenchie and the suit.

Dean argued Cas in not wearing the same clothes again, but the angel insisted. I mean, he always wore that when he went out to hunt with my brothers.

Haley was sitting in between me and Cas, ever since that awkward moment back at the yard, she's been keeping an eye on Castiel. For example, when Cas walked over to me just to ask me a question, Haley glared at him but she let him speak. It was downright weird.

"So...any chance that you know what we're up against, Cas?" asked Dean, still faced towards the road. "I don't want any unexpected surprises for my sister, you hear me? If anything happens to her, I'll kill you. Literally."

Cas looked up from his hands. "I have no idea what we are up against, but I am pretty sure that it's just some low-level demons. From what I heard, the stronger demons are farther away from this area...so no worries there, Dean."

"You better be sure on that, huggy bear or else..." he growled as his hands tightened around the steering wheel.

I turned my head to Dean and then to Castiel. "Huggy Bear?" I asked. "Where did that name come from?" Haley also stared at the two with curious eyes.

But the two men looked away and continued on doing their business. Sam tried not to laugh at this point. His shoulders were shaking like hell. I take it that something happened between my brother and Cas. Gee, I missed a lot for the pass few years.

"Darn it. I hate it when I am so clueless towards these kinds of situations. It's so dang annoying."

Sam turned around to face me. "It's better like that, Jonas. Trust me."

I rolled my eyes. "Dude. I'm not that naive anymore. I know what Dean does every night. And believe me, it is downright digusting." Once I said that...it was hilarious.

Cas stared at me wide-eyed, Sam went "PFFFFT-" while spraying saliva everywhere and Dean...well...he swerved to the right and almost crashed into a lamp post.

"What the hell do you do while you were in college?!" asked Dean.

I blinked innocently. "What? Can I not do any research in college? Besides from that...I have my sources." I giggled and went back to staring into nothingness. I really did do some research for it is my love, including drawing and stuff. That's why I chose Multi-media arts. It's so much fun to do.

"Damn it, Sam. First, she has your nerdy hair and now THIS?! This is going way too far for my own liking..."

"It's not that bad, Dean." said Sam. "At least I have a sibling that looks AND acts like me."

"Shut up bitch."

"Jerk."

Dean parked near an abandoned building and went off right away to see if the coast was clear. Sam did almost the same. And Cas. I was personally annoyed. I wasn't some kind of precious artifact that was a target for thieves...well not in particular.

"You three done yet? We don't have all day. you know." I said as I went out of the impala.

All of them looked sheepish and lowered their heads. "Sorry." they said in unison.

"Now..." I grabbed my silver gun and clicked it. "Shall we?"

"Sam...I've got to tell you...Furrball is so much like you that it's scaring me." Dean said as he opened up the trunk and lifted up the gun shack. He grabbed a shot gun and tossed it to Cas, who almost dropped it but mananged to look all dignified about it.

"So..." said Sam as he got a shot gun and a couple of salt bullets. "We stick with the old 'go and shoot' plan?"

Dean closed the trunk and raised his guns. "As always." he said with a grin.

"But try not to do anything stupid, Dean." Cas and I said together with poker faces.

Sam walked beside us. "I agree."

"DAMN YOU ALL." Dean shouted as he stomped off towards the building.

Chuckling to our selves, we followed him with guns in hand. As we approached the doors, I felt a cold feeling in my spine that made me shiver, even though I had my dark blue jacket on. I gripped my gun tight near my chest. It was giving me the jumpies.

"You okay?"

I looked up to see that Cas was in front of me. He trailed a hand over my face to move my hair to the side. I sheepishly grinned. "N-Nothing. It's just...cold. That's all."

He didn't looked convinced but he let it side for now. "Come on. We don't want your brothers to wait, now do we?" he draped his arm over my shoulder and gently pushed me inside. Dean and Sam were actually waiting by some old metal tables.

"What was the hold up about?" asked Dean.

I shook my head. "Just cold. You know how much I hate the weather." I lied but it was true, well only half of it. "So...where is the hourd of demons? Should they be keeping an eye out here?"

"So far...nada. Nothing popped out as soon Dean and I came in." said Sam.

Castiel tilted his head to the side. "Odd. They usually make their entrance surprise thing, you know...being 'bad-ass' and all that jazz..." he added with air quotes.

Dean loaded his gun but it was clear that he was trying his best not to laugh at the adorable expression. He then cleared his throat as Sam and I grinned at him with pure mischief. We all knew where this is going, right?

"Well...might as well find out. Shall we?" he said as he opened the doors that leads towards the main lobby.

_**A/N. I know I left you guys a bit short there but I have to sleep alreadyyyy. WAH QAQ But don't worry, I'll make the next part before you know it. ^^**_

_**Ciao for now~!**_

_**~JonasAngel1032**_


	5. Unexpected Discovery

I held my breath as Dean opened the doors that led into the lobby. It was deserted, obviously. Everywhere you turn...there are ripped furniture and tumbled bookshelves. But the books that used to be there are turned into ashes. The only things that were standing were a couple of chairs and steel tables. Of what's curious though, are the tools that were placed on a small metal chair. There were some dry blood on the blades.

"Ergh. Looks like somebody had too much with Dr. Sexy..." mumbled Dean, picking up the knife.

We all stared at him. "How can that guy be related to this situation Dean?" asked Castiel as he once again tilted his head.

"I have my own reasons..." he replied. He was certainly a fan-girl of that show. Don't know, don't care.

I looked up and down the walls. I was trying to find anything suspicious or out of place. But everything seems to be in a normal state, minus the surgery table. Then I remembered something. Something that made my heart sink. "Guys? Did we tell Uncle Bobby about this?"

Everybody froze as I said that.

"Uhhhhh..." Dean nervously rubbed his neck. "No...? Yes...?"

"DEAN!" I shouted. "You know how angry Uncle Bobby can be! Geez...can't believe that we are related." I groaned while ruffling my hair with two hands, making the strands go in different directions.

Sam rubbed my back. "I know what you feel bro." he said with fake pity.

"Guys."

We all turned our heads 180 degrees that actually made our necks snap at the same time. I groaned again and opened my eyes to see that Cas was near a couple of burnt papers. I walked over to him with Dean on my trail.

"What is it, Cas?" I asked as I peered over his shoulder.

He raised a piece of paper that looked like it came from an old map. But the edges were burned and the whole image is all dark brown from the ashes. "It looks like a piece that came from a map."

"No shit Sherlock." said Dean. "We all saw that. Look, you could see the names of the towns and stuff." he added as he pointed out a few places that he can barely read.

Sam trotted over and snatched it from Cas. He analyzed it for a second. "Hm. It looks like it was burned like a few hours ago. The burns are still fresh. Which means, that somebody has accidentally burned the whole map which really pissed off the one in charge."

"Since when did you learn how to do deductions?" I asked with an amused look.

"Ever since Sherlock BBC showed up. I wanted to learn how. Problem?"

"Well you better not deduct the things that we've been doing, Sam. You know what I mean..." said Dean but he whispered that last bit. So low that me and Cas can't hear it.

Cas and I just tilted our heads to the sides. It was funny. It was like having two dolls with the same eyes moving their heads at the same time. But it was sort of creepy. Dean was staring at us.

"Whot?" I said with a pout. I was so in a happy mood. Must be the chocolate I drank. Whoot. Sugar rush here we come. XD

Dean managed to say, while stammering, "N-Nothing! I-It's just...you two look like clones. It's so effing creepy that it's making me go uneasy."

"Why? Because you now have two pairs of ocean-blue eyes to stare at Dean?" I smirked.

And as expected, Dean turned away. He was hoping that I didn't see his blush but yes, I saw it alright. It was as ripe as a tomato. Chuckling to myself, I looked around for Haley. I almost forgot about her. "Hey have you guys seen Haley? She was beside Cas when we entered."

"Oh yeah...Dean? Did you see Hale?" asked Sam.

Dean glared. "Why you asking me? That mutt still hates me for breaking her chew toy last month."

"You broke a dog's chew toy." said Castiel as he mentally facepalmed himself. "And I thought you were a man with dignity. Not immaturity."

"HEY. You shut your mouth."

Before Castiel could continue his rant, a bark could be heard down by the hallway. Instincts kicking in, I immediately ran with my gun in hand. Dean, Sam and Cas shouted as they ran after me. They knew how much I loved my dog. Haley was always there for me when I was in trouble so why not return the favor?

I jumped over a pile of wood that was blocking the hallway, just to see Haley barking and jumping all over the place. Fixing my jacket, I jumped beside her. "Hey, what's up Hale?"

She barked a couple of times while pointing her snout at the nearby doors that led to the underground basement. "Oi...it always has to be the basements huh? Darn it...Dean! Sam! Cas! Over here!" I was about to pet Haley's head when she started to whimper and cower back into a corner. A cold feeling crept up into my spine. It was the same sensation I had when I entered the building. "H-Hale? Bark once if there is something behind me." I always say this when I get a weird feeling.

She whimpered but she barked...**ONCE**.

Trembling like a wet puppy, I slowly turned around to see that there was a dark face in front of mine. My blue eyes widened in shock. But I couldn't scream, it's like my voice has abandoned me. A cold black hand was found to be on my face.

The black powder or smoke or whatever...vanished from the hand to reveal a REAL hand. Followed by the arms and the whole body.

It was a man with red eyes and pale skin. His mouth curled up into a smirk.

"Sorry. I just had to shed off my suit. It's not nice for someone to hide their identity in meeting someone so pure." His voice was so cold that it sent another wave of shock down my spine. "Name's Blake. The great black demon from downstairs. Didn't you hear of me?"

I didn't respond.

"Oh silly me. This is such an awkward moment. Here let me..." He waved his free hand. "Fix the moment." An invisible force pushed me towards the walls that made me cry in pain. I was stuck there for a while as Blake walked closer to me. "Jonas. Such a lame name for someone who has something precious to all of us."

"A-All of us?" My voice returned at last. "W-What do you mean?" Not that much. It sounded so squeaky and weak, not to mention scared.

"Angels and Demons. You have something that we ALL want. Didn't your angel friend to tell you about it? What was his name...ah, Castiel. The wimp who actually managed to stop and kill most of the demons, my kind."

I clenched my fists. "Don't you dare call my best friend like that!" I shouted as I tried to punch or kick the demon but my arms were at both sides and my legs were straight down, like it was glued to the wall. "He's not a wimp and you know it!"

"Then why won't he tell the truth? The truth behind your beautiful eyes and soft hair. He knows why but he ain't telling you. Didn't he tell you this from before? Being a 'best friend' and all that." he sneered.

My eyes widened. "H-How did you-?!"

"I was watching from tree. Managed to hide my presence that's all." Blake replied. "That's why I am one the strong ones in the basement. I could do more than the rest."

Haley was staring at me with such worry that it was breaking my heart. I mentally told her to get Dean and the others. This was getting way out of hand and I knew of what's coming afterwards.

Relieved that my dog went out safely, I turned my gaze back to Blake. He now had a long blade in his hand. _WHERE DID HE GET THAT?!_ I mentally screamed inside my head. Wait...he's a demon.

"Now...I must get what I am here for..." He slowly raised the blade towards my side. I yelped in realization and squirmed, trying to get loose so that I won't get stabbed by that effin' blade. "Hold...STILL!" He waved the blade against my skin (near the cheek area), causing a long cut to form and bleed.

"Eugh!" I tightened my lips to muffle out the sound but it failed.

"If you don't want to die with a million cuts on your sexy body...HOLD. STILL." His voice sounded so demanding, it was terrifying. I immediately froze and let the demon do his business. I didn't have much of a choice though. "Good. Now..." He raised the blade again and got ready to thrust the blade into my side.

I closed my eyes as they filled up with tears. Before Blake could put the blade in to end my life, a shout and a gun shot echoed through the hall. "HEY! Asshole! Hands off my little sister!" It was Dean. Hurrah. But it all ended when he added, "I told you no unexpected surprises Cas!"

"DEAN!" Sam and Cas shouted in unison. "FOCUS!"

"Oh right." He chuckled but the two didn't look amused. "Where were we?"

"DAGH!" Cas and Sam yelled in frustration.

I just watched with a mixture of laughter and annoyance. Dean could be so bad in timing these days. I just sighed and dropped my head, letting the blood drip down my cheek.

Blake cursed as his leg was injured from the gunshot. It was filled with salt so...yeah. It was working. "Winchesters and the Angel. Good to see you but you're too late." He immediately plunged the blade into my side, causing me to scream in agony. "This will only be the 1st sign, you bastards. The next one could be worse, y'know." Then he vanished.

My body fell with a thump, causing me more pain than I needed. I opened my bleary eyes and saw the knife that was still there. Then I gripped it tight and pulled it out with a quick pull. I cried out in pain again before I fell onto the ground.

Dean, Sam and Cas (including Haley) ran over to come to my aid. My aid MY ASS. They are so late than ever! Dean gently pulled me up into his arms. "Hey, hey. Furrball. Open those blue orbs of yours. Cas, heal her up would 'ya?" Sam was trying to wipe off the excess blood that was dripping like a faucet that was broken. Ok...that was a bit exaggerated. ^^"

Castiel was looking down at the deep stab wound but looked up when he heard Dean. He nodded and then hovered his hand over my side. A bright light shone from his palm. A warm sensation could be felt inside of me. It felt...soothing. I sighed deeply as the pain resided. There was a bit of pain but at least it lessened.

That made Dean worry more than ever. "HEY! Jonas Alexandra Winchester! Don't you dare-!"

"Dean." I said. "I'm fine." But my voice sounded otherwise. But Dean saying my full name was weird enough to freak me out. He only did that when it comes to serious matters. "Just a bit...exhausted."

My older brother hugged me tight. "I am so sorry that we arrived late. We got lost when you ran off."

"Lost?"

Sam continued, "When we turned left, you suddenly vanished from sight. You were there for a second but you just...vanished. But then Haley came to us barking like a maniac." Haley whined and nudged her snout onto my hand. I smiled weakly and rubbed her fur. "But she sort of bit Cas along the way."

That made me look up to my brother. "Why?"

"He...uh...got panicky that Haley had to shut him up." said Sam as he watched Cas fidget with embarassment. "He got bitten on his ankle by the way...but healed afterwards."

So to speed things up...me and Haley got transported to where the Blake guy was hanging out so that he would have the time to slice me up as a warning. But what warning? For what? Because of the questions that were rushing into my head, I groaned as the whole world spun.

"Woah." said Sam as he tried to steady me even though I was in Dean's arms. "You could take a nap as we go back to...crap." Sam facepalmed himself. "I FORGOT!" he shouted.

I mumbled, "What did you forget? Your manliness?" Dean and Castiel snickered at the thought.

"NO." said Sam as he gave one of his bitch-faces. "I forgot to tell Bobby that we went out for hunting. He'll so kill us. Especially when he sees you like this. Damn it."

We all sighed in defeat.

**LATER**

Dean went to the front seat of the impala and watched as Castiel went in, followed by me, who actually got carried by the almighty moose. Even though my side was healed, it still had some blood stains and bruises. As for my face, Sam bandaged it since that it wasn't that serious.

"You okay?" asked Dean as he stared at Haley, who was sitting at the window this time.

I sighed. "For the millionth time, Dean. I'm fine." He didn't look convinced but started the car anyways. Sam entered the passenger seat and looked back to get a better view of me.

"You could take a nap you know."

I yawned. "Yeah. All this hunting made me tired. Looks like my skills have gone missing. It's going to take some practice if I want it to return. But I think I'll manage to stay awake until we get back."

Castiel said, "No, you must rest. The demon took most of your energy."

I looked back at him. "Nu-uh. No demon could make me tired." I tried to puff out my chest but I was so tired to do so. Even though I look like Sam, I so complain like Dean. "Besides, I have to be aware of what's happening. I don't want to miss out a few things during the trip."

But the angel insisted. "If you don't rest, I'll have to do it myself."

"Oh, really?" I said with annoyance. "Try me." Dean and Sam looked at each other with a smirk. I raised an eyebrow at this. "What's so funny?"

"Sorry." said Cas as he raised two fingers. "I really have to do this..."

"Wait...what are you-?"

He gently tapped my forehead and everything went foggy. I totally forgot that this guy was a damn angel. How could I forget that?!

But before I could totally go out like a light, I heard the three's voices and a click of a camera.

_"Dude, this is so going to be on our list of things to tease Jonas."_

_"...Aw man. Cas, you kinky son of a bitch you."_

_"W-W-W-W-Wh-What?! I had no idea t-that she would d-do __**THIS**__!"_

...What?

**A/N. Tee-hee. Cas so didn't expect Jonas to fall onto him like that. Ohahaha. That is going to traumatize him for life llolololololol. But anyways, that's it for now. I'll soon reveal what really happened at that part in the next chapter.**

**Oh and as for Blake, I only found that name in google, so it's not really my own creation. It means 'Black' BTW, in case your wondering.**

**See ya and keep an eye out for the next chapter~! :D**

**~JonasAngel1032**


	6. Secret Revealed

**_3rd POV_**

As soon as Castiel tapped the youngest on the forehead, Jonas slumped forward and landed on the angel's chest, making the poor guy to blush like heck. Sam saw this first so he quickly grabbed his phone and took a very quick picture.

He nudged Dean. "Dude, this is so going to be on our list of things to tease Jonas."

Dean raised his eyebrow and turned around to see of what's going on. His eyes widened in realization and smirked. "Aw man. Cas, you kinky son of a bitch you." Dean said but at the back of his mind, he's yelling out: _Cas! What the f**k are you doing with my little sister?! I know that you two are friends now but that doesn't mean that you could do THAT to her! I'm going to kill you man!_

Cas looked up startled and very unsure of himself. "W-W-W-W-Wh-What?! I had no idea t-that she would d-do THIS!" he said while gesturing Jonas with his hands since that his arms are now carrying the sleeping girl. "C-Come on! You know that I don't mean **THAT**, Dean!"

Oh right. The angel could read minds.

Dean cleared his throat and started the impala. "Whatever man, just...try to make her comfortable while you're at it. She might get a sore neck from sleeping in that position."

"O-Ok." Castiel tried to lift Jonas and turn her over so that she would lie down on her side with her head on his lap. Satisfied with the results, he said, "There. That should do it..."

Silence followed as the three did their own business. Sam finally called Bobby about their sudden disappearance at the Singer's Residence. As expected, Bobby exploded. Not literally. His voice could be heard even though it's not on the speakers.

"BALLS! You should've told me earlier before you sped off! Did anything happen to _any_ of you?" Even though he didn't mention it, Bobby was totally referring to Jonas. He was an uncle...in some sort of way.

Sam took a deep breath. "Uhh...about that..."

No need for explanation, because Bobby was practically screaming into the speakers. "YOU IDJIIIITS! IF I SEE ANYTHING SERIOUS ON FURRBALL YOU THREE ARE SO DEAD. Yes, you too, Castiel." The line was cut off.

Slowly lowering down his phone, Sam realized that his whole hand was shaking. Not only that, Dean was nervously looking at the front and back, checking to see if Jonas woke up from the racket, and Cas, well, he certainly didn't have his neutral face as usual. It was more like 'omg-I-am-going-to-be-so-dead' kind of look.

Bobby did have a point though. Castiel was an angel right? He should protect the three, especially Jonas, for she is special, according to Blake and his last session with her.

It's practically the guy's duty to protect their precious ass.

"Oh yeah...Cas?" said Dean.

"Yes?"

"Have any idea why that demon sliced up my sister? I mean, those bitches may be reckless and all but they won't do it unless it's official or it's according to some plan."

"Yeah...I've been thinking about that..." said Sam as he turned to lean his back on the car door so that he would face Dean and Cas. "Cas?"

The angel looked down to the one who's sleeping on his lap. Her face still had some bruises from that bastard. And yet, Cas felt like he was the cause of all this misunderstanding. Which is true by the way.

"I...may have a conclusion but it's best if I tell the whole thing at Bobby's place. It's better if everybody is there to hear everything. I've been hiding this secret for way too long for myself to bear." He trailed his finger across the soft black hair of Jonas.

Sam and Dean looked at each other. This sounded serious.

"Well, whatever you say, Cas."

* * *

After the 3 hour drive back, Dean went off the impala to open the car door for Cas. Sam, on the other hand, got their things and went up the steps to knock the door.

Slowly and carefully, Cas handed Jonas to Dean. She was surprisingly light for her size. Cas closed the car door and walked beside Dean as the older hunter carried his younger sister as if she's going to disappear.

Sam looked from the steps and smiled. He then turned to knock. Before he could tap the door, it was suddenly opened by Bobby. A pissed-off Bobby.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

"Over here, Bobby." Dean called. "She's sleeping by the way, so you better not disturb her."

Little or not, Jonas could be a cranky when she didn't get her sleep. The last time Dean woke her up in the middle of the night, he got a black eye afterwards and took about 2 weeks to heal.

Bobby nodded and moved away to let Dean inside, followed by Sam and a nervous-looking Cas. He placed a finger on Cas's chest. "You better tell me everything that happened. Don't leave out a single detail."

"Yes sir." Cas said with a salute. A new thing that he got everytime Bobby talked to him like that. "I won't leave out anything, I swear."

"Good." said Bobby. "Dean, place her on the couch."

After everything got settled, they all sat around the couch that was occupied by Jonas. Then Castiel started to tell everything and I mean, EVERYTHING. The thing in the car, the entrance, lobby, map piece, Haley going missing, lost and then Haley again...meeting with Blake _("Who the hell is Blake?" said Bobby. Dean shrugged.)_ finding Jonas in a puddle of her own blood, the carrying of Jonas to the impala, the funny moment _(Sam showed Bobby the picture, making Cas blush than ever)_ and finally...the thing that Cas proclaimed to have a conclusion to all this mess.

"Idjits." Bobby mumbled. "You three are a danger-magnet every time someone goes along with you. But anyways, about the burnt piece of the map. You still have it, Sam?"

"Yeah, it's in my bag." He ran off to fetch it.

"And this Blake guy, you didn't hear of what he had to say? Or you idjits came right after he finished his speech?"

"The second one." said Dean. "We got lost remember?"

Bobby nodded. "Then about the conclusion, Cas? You gonna share to us about it or are we going to wait for the furrball to wake up? She might add a few things that she may have overheard from Blake."

Cas said, "Might as well wait for Jonas to awaken. She'll be up within 1 hour."

* * *

**My POV**

I groggily opened my eyes and saw the cieling that was really familiar. Bobby's. I was now at Bobby's house. Finally. Man, Cas totally made me go out like a light.

I yawned deeply. "Oi..."

"Jonas?"

I know that voice. Cas? I turned my head to see that I was on the couch and Castiel on the nearby chair. "You feelin' okay, Jonas?"

"M'kay. Just a bit groggy because of you, that's all...where is everyone else? Wait...I'm in a blue shirt and black shorts..."

Cas sheepishly smiled. "I actually changed your clothes for you. They were soaked in blood. B-But don't get the wrong idea. I only used my grace to change your clothes...not the..um..."

"Heh. I get it, Cas. No need to say..." I smiled back. But I did get the wrong idea. ERGH. _Curse you mind._

Sam and Dean peered over from the kitchen like idiots. "Hello~!"

I blinked at them. Cas chuckled at my expression. Seeing Cas smiling is weird (in a good way), to be honest. "You guys didn't burn anything while I was sleeping, did you?"

"Nope. We were just peaking in your journal. Really kinky. Especially about a guy named as...John? Really? Looks like you've got a thing for boys with dad's name."

I immediately stood up and ran over to snatch the journal from Dean's hands. My face was red, and I could feel it. "Don't. Touch. My. Stuff." I shouted as I ran back to the couch with a thump.

Bobby took this time to come in. "Hey, furrball."

"Uncle Bobby." I hugged him as he sat down beside me. As I let go, I saw the look on his face. "Ok. What's up? You guys planning to tell me something?"

"Ok...you got us." said Dean, as he and Sam sat down on the nearby chairs. "Cas has decided to clear up things for us. But first, care to share of what Blake told you a few hours ago?" Deyng. Straightforward. Hehe.

"Oh. That." I cleared my throat at the sudden topic. "Blake said that I held something that everyone wants. Angels and Demons alike. And he also said that Castiel knows something that we all don't know...something about me?" I looked at Cas, begging for an explanation.

Bobby, Sam, Dean and I stared when Cas said, "Dean, Sam. Remember about the fire that happened when Jonas was about a month old?" They nodded. "I was sent down from heaven to save her according to Father's orders but when I got her out from the flames, she was barely breathing. I had to do something, for this child is dying. So...I decided to give some of my grace to her."

We all gasped. "So that's why she's so special. She has angel mojo in herself!" said Sam.

Cas nodded. "And because of that, my grace kept her soul pure. So pure that it could light up paths for those who are lost and abandoned. But that's not all. Because of this great power within her, demons from Hell have found out that this could be an advantage if used in the other way. It could cause chaos and unbalance of the world. In otherwords..."

"The End. REALLY?" shouted Dean. "Damn it all! How come dad never told us that when he had the chance?"

Cas replied, "He thought that it will be quite a shock for you all..."

"Damn right, it is!"

"My eyes and hair...it's all because of...this?" I asked softly.

Cas nervously nodded. "Sorry if I didn't tell you sooner. I thought that it would be better if I never told you...but things got thicker than I thought."

"YOU THINK?!"

Everyone in the room nearly jumped at the sudden raise of my voice. Dean, Sam and Bobby knew this was coming but Cas didn't. He looked like he saw a ghost that scared him to the bones. His blue eyes widened in shock.

I was standing by this point. "You think that if you didn't tell us, everything will get better?! You damn angel! You don't know how bad this is. If you only told us sooner we would put up extra precautions. And now everything is screwed and it's all YOUR fault! **You** made me into this!" I stormed out of the door and into the yard. I needed the time to be alone. Haley ran after me.

Cas blinked, tears were forming in his eyes but he wiped them away. "I-I never knew...sorry."

Dean sighed. "I know how she feels, Cas. It happens when you don't tell us the thing that might even save us from all this mess. Don't worry. Her temper will soon fade off. I promise dude." He rubbed the angel's back as Cas silently sobbed. Human emotions were so overwhelming.

"But...I was never the cause of her purity. It was already in her and my grace just made it even better, that it attracted lots of attention. I...don't know what to do Dean...I hurt her feelings." Cas said as he sniffled and rubbed the tears off his eyes.

Bobby raised an eyebrow. "What is that supposed to mean?" he asked suspiciously.

"Bobby. Not now." Dean said as he hugged and shushed the crying angel. Sam just stared with his mouth open. _What. The. Fuck._

* * *

I threw a rock and watched it as it hit a trash can near some cars. It was the only thing that would lose down my temper. I picked up another rock and yelled as I threw it even farther. I slumped down onto the ground and sobbed. Hot tears were streaming down my blue eyes. Good thing that I was alone, or Dean or Sam or worse...Bobby, would've gone haywire just by watching.

Haley just watched me in pity. She sat down on one of the car's roof and stared solemnly. She whined and raised a paw near her eyes.

_"Please stop crying. It's making me sad." _Haley tried to say with her paws and expression.

"I-I'm okay Haley. Thanks for the concern. I just need to cry some more, I'll be alright." Then with a deep breath, I wailed. More tears streamed down. Crying made me feel numb for some reason. I could only do it when things come to me unexpected. I looked up towards the midnight sky and watched as a star flew by my sight. "Why me...? Lord? Why me..."

"Because you could do something that every demon hates."

I gasped and turned my head to see a man by the old green car. He was shorter than Cas, had golden brown eyes, light brown hair that's been brushed at the back, a dark green leather jacket, red shirt underneath and some dark blue jeans that looked way big on him. Of what's peculiar though, are the six golden wings at the back of the guy's shoulders. Not to mention the candies that are poking out of his pockets.

"W-Who...are you?"

* * *

**A/N. DUN DUN DUN~! Guess who~? Teehee XD. Things will get messy and funny from there. Believe me. With the trickster on board, who knows what will happen? But anyways, I have to do other things for this week is going to be hectic. Exams and stuff like that. So stick with this until the next part. XD**

**~ JonasAngel1032**


	7. The Trickster tells everything

"W-Who...are you?"

The man, or whatever he is, chuckled and unwrapped a lollipop that just came out of nowhere. He popped it inside his mouth. "Sweetie...do you not know me?" he said with a smirk.

Slowly getting on my feet, I pointed my gun at the man. I was still groggy from all the crying, though. "No. I don't."

"Gee...the Winchesters don't really tell you that much about me huh? Can't blame them though...I've been bugging their asses for quite some time. Y'know being the trickster and all..."

My eyes widened at the word that just came out of his mouth. "T-Trickster? Oh shit." But that doesn't explain the wings that were on his back.

Haley knew that I was in trouble because, she was in front of me, growling like mad. But then...all of a sudden, she wagged her tail and jumped towards the man, at the same time trying to lick up his face. I just stood there like an idiot. My eyes went even wider when the trickster said, "Heya, Hale. Glad that you still remember me...after all these years."

"What. Excuse me?" I said. "Care to explain, you...whatever you are..."

After trying to get Haley off of himself, he finally said, "Gabriel."

I blinked. "Sorry...?"

"The name's archangel Gabriel. And I am pretty sure that Sammy told you that. I heard it myself, being an angel and all that." He flapped his wings once. "See?"

I didn't know what to say. The great archangel Gabriel that I've heard so much in school is actually the mysterious and pain in the ass trickster who has been ticking off Dean and Sam for the past few months and it ain't pretty from what I heard. Especially about the one that Sam told me over the phone. The...uh...Tuesdays of Dean. It was so terrible that I had to stop myself from fainting while holding my cellphone.

Gabriel saw my shocked face and laughed. "Hard to believe huh? Don't worry, I may be the guy who always pisses people off but I will always be a friend to those who I see worthy to be my friend. And I mean, your brothers, Dean and Sam. Speaking of brothers...have you seen Cassie? He flew off again when I just had the chance to have some 'fun' with him." I don't like the sound of that.

Oh yeah, Gabriel's the brother of Castiel. I cleared my throat and hid my gun into the strap that was attached to my ankle. "Uhm...ehem...Cas is in the house. Dean, Sam and Bobby are also there..."

He looked puzzled. "Then why are you out here? You must be inside if you don't want to get sick...wait...are those...tears?" He pointed to my face and shirt. They now had stains from the tears that I was shedding earlier.

"It...was nothing." I lied.

"That, my dear, is not just nothing..." Then Gabriel realized it. "Oh...so Cassie finally told you of what the situation is and why the demons of hell are after you. I understand. It's all too much to take." Gabriel looked down to fiddle with his lollipop. I knew that he was really concerned for me, and it was comforting and weird at the same time.

"...Then it's true." I mumbled. "I'm the main target for all demons and angels alike. Ain't that awesome..."

Gabriel narrowed his eyes. "That is not the plan from what I heard..."

"What do you mean, Gabriel? What do you mean that it is not the plan...?"

"Castiel left out a few details...again..." He sighed and popped his lollipop into his mouth again. "We were supposed to protect you from Hell for we know that they will do anything in their power to get their filthy hands on your soul. We are not going to use you...well, not exactly."

"Does the part wherein you say 'Because you could do something that every demon hates' come in? Because, dude, you need to elaborate that for me." I said as I sat down on the hood of a broken car with my arms crossed on my chest.

Gabriel smiled softly, his wings stretching a bit. "Yeup. You see, Jonas, your soul could actually do more than what you think it does. Well yeah, it could open up a new path for those who are lost but it can actually purify every demon you touch. You could save lives with that soul of yours."

I raised an eyebrow. "Then how come it didn't work with Blake? That guy' touched', in case you're wondering." Then I saw the look on his face. "I don't mean THAT kind of touch! Okay!?"

Clearing his throat, he continued, "It didn't work on the Black demon because, you didn't know that you had it in yourself and...you don't know how to unleash and use it yet. So it stays calm until you say so."

I nodded slowly. "Cas did mention about the demons using it in the other way..."

"Yes...they could use you to put everything upside down. Chaos. End of the world. 2013. You know what I mean..." I smiled at the funny reference.

"And about the angel mojo in me?"

Gabriel laughed. "That is where the fun part comes in...oh man, you're going to freak out."

I tilted my head at the side. "What do you mean?"

* * *

Castiel managed to stop crying but he's still sniffing and rubbing his now puffy red eyes. He was sitting in the kitchen while trying to keep his dignity in. Dean was on the seat opposuite of Cas, watching in concern. While Sam...he didn't want to ruin the moment so he went to the living room to take a nap.

"Jonas will come around, I promise you Cas." he told the angel.

Cas looked up and smiled. "T-Thanks Dean but won't this count as a chick flick moment?"

"Aw shut up."

"Hey."

The two snapped their heads up to see me by the doorway. Dean immediately stood up and went over to me with his hands on my face. He wiped the tears that were dry. He then hugged me tight. "You okay, furrball?"

I sniffed. "Yeah. I'm okay...Cas?" I let go of my brother and walked towards the angel.

"Yes?" Cas asked, looking nervous.

"Sorry for getting mad earlier. It was really stupid of me...sorry."

"No...I should be the one who should be saying sorry. I was the one who made you mad in the first place..." Cas said. "Is should've told you earlier about this..."

"Yeah, you should do that next time." said a familiar voice.

I grinned as I watched my best friend and brother jump and turn to see Gabriel behind them. His wings were folded neatly behind his back. "Why aren't you showing your wings, Cas? You normally show it to everyone else."

Dean turned to Castiel. "Now that he mention it, why aren't you showing it? They always get into my face every time we go on a hunt."

"I...got...er..." Cas tried to find the best answer but he ended up stuttering.

"Shy around Jonas, now are we?" asked Gabriel as he draped his arm over his little brother's shoulders. "Don't deny it bro, I've always knew that you would man up soon enough. And believe me, it was a LONG time."

Dean and I stared at Cas. "You...are the youngest, aren't you?" I asked.

"The youngest in the whole garrison. He may be centuries old but up there...tsk. He's like 15 years old." said Gabriel. "You didn't know?"

"NO." Dean and I said at the same time. "You let a damn teenager fight in a war?! What the hell?!" shouted Dean.

"He was...stubborn."

Sam woke up and looked over the couch. His widened. "G-GABRIEL?!" He sputtered out. Sam immediately wiped away the drool that was dripping down his mouth. "W-When did you get here?"

"Just a while ago, moose." Gabriel replied with a smirk. Sam blinked and lowered down to cover his face with a pillow. "Anyways, I arrived here to see that Jonas was...y'know. The blues of hearing the truth that is not even completely told."

"You what? You WHAT?" Dean glared at Gabriel while hugging me. "What did you do?"

"Nothing much. Just comfort."

Cas squeezed in, "Wait. What do you mean 'the truth that is not even completely told'?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes and lowered down his arm. "That is why I am here." He hit Cas behind the head like a puppy who did something by mistake.

"OW! What was that for?"

"You didn't elaborate the other details, you birdbrain. The details about the plan and the angel mojo that is in Jonas. How can you not tell the WHOLE thing?"

"I got...a bit conscious about telling it to her. It might shock her a lot."

I said, "Ya think I don't know that? Especially about the new feature that Gabriel told me about?"

Castiel's eyes widened. "Y-You...oh. Sorry."

"No! It's actually amazing by the way." I said as I jumped out of Dean's arms. "It's so cool! Why didn't you tell me about 'this'? I would totally accept it!"

"Really?" he said, eyes hopeful.

Dean looked back and forth. "HEY. Big brother in the room. Care to explain what you guys are blabbering about?" Sam heard this and looked up again from the couch.

Cas, Gabriel and I smirked. "You sure you want to see, Dean?" I asked.

"Well, duh! I'm your brother, and I have the right to know!" Dean said with his hands on his sides.

"Alright. You asked for it." I started to take off my blue shirt.

Dean shouted, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Sam also had the same expression.

Cas and Gabriel said, "Just watch."

After taking off my shirt, I threw it to the side. "Ready?" Dean and Sam nervously nodded. "Alright. Here goes nothing. Better take a step back if I were you."

Dean stepped back until he touched the wall, while Sam just shielded his head with a pillow. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Gabriel showed me how to do this thing earlier outside. There was a light at first but next, a burst of feathers flew everywhere, followed by two black wings. The new limbs slumped at the sides until they touched the floor. I didn't know how to control it yet though.

Dean squealed and jumped. Sam yelled and stumbled over the couch. Good thing Bobby was not here. I'll just tell him afterwards.

"Because of the grace that Cas shared to Jonas, she earned some wings in the process. You guys didn't know it at first throughout your life because she. herself, didn't know that she had it in her. So it stayed calm until the one in charge says so." explained Gabriel. "Which Jonas did just now."

Sam was now by the doorway, next to Dean. Their eyes were wide and they were gaping like a goldfish. I giggled and tried to move my wings. They were heavy to be honest. When I first tried it outside with Gabriel, I fell face first on the ground.

My wings only twitched. "Dang it. Still can't control them. But other than that...THIS IS AWESOME! I have wings, Dean, Sam!" I squealed and jumped around. When I was a kid, I always adored angels because they had wings. I even made a wish that I could get some for myself. And it sort of came true lol.

While I was in my happy world, Dean and Sam nervously looked at each other, completely shocked to see that their sister is one of the angels from up top. Cas and Gabe read their minds.

"No, she's not. She may have angel mojo and wings but that doesn't mean that she will do the things that we, the soldiers of the Lord, will be doing. It's too risky." said Castiel. "Jonas?" He turned to face me.

I stopped jumping and smiled like an idiot. "What?"

"Want to learn how to use those things properly?" asked Castiel, clearly excited. Gabriel snickered.

I smiled even wider. "OF COURSE~!"

* * *

**_A.N. Wow, that was the longest chapter that I've ever wrote (it felt like a long time). XD Well, there's no school today so I have the whole day to write more~! But there are exams next week. Q_Q Bhu. But anyways, for next chapter, Castiel and Gabriel will teach Jonas how to fly. WEE~!_**

**_~ JonasAngel1032_**


	8. Flying Lessons in a Nutshell

I jumped with excitement around the kitchen but I had to move towards the living because my wings kept on swinging around all over the place.

"Wait."

I spun around to see Dean next to Gabriel, he had his finger raised. Tilting my head a bit, I asked, "What is it, Dean?"

"If you want to have flying lessons, you might as well sleep first. Look at the time you morons." He did have a point. It was like 1:05 a.m. Time really flies by when you are having so much fun with your wings.

Castiel said, "Alright. Let's start first thing in the morning...and, uh..." He threw my blue shirt to me. "Please wear your shirt." He hid his face so that we couldn't see his face that is pure red. Dean stared at Cas suspiciously.

I didn't see that because I was too happy to notice. I went upstairs to change into my pajamas. When I vanished from sight, Dean turned to Cas.

"If anything happens to my sister tomorrow...you're dead."

* * *

Everybody went off to sleep while me...I was downstairs on the couch with Haley like I promised. Castiel was still unsure about it but he accepted it. Uncle Bobby was still sleeping like a log so he didn't hear anything that just happened. As for Gabriel, he decided to hang out for a bit. He's actually snoozing off on the floor with a sleeping bag. Sam was a little insistent that he should stay for the night. Of what's weird, an hour ago, my brother was covering his face while giving Gabriel some cushions.

Now...that just got really amusing.

But for some reason, I couldn't fall asleep right away. My wings were hidden as I laid down on the couch. Without that much thought, I brought out one of my wings and stared at the shining feathers. There was a squeezing sensation in my stomach that I couldn't put my finger on. Maybe it's the excitement or the tension of me being the new artifact that is supposed to be guarded by angels. Maybe that is the other reason that Gabriel is here, so that he could keep an eye on me.

I hid my wing once again before moving into a better position. Haley stirred a bit from the other side of the couch. Trying not to wake her up, I slowly moved my legs into a different position.

Satisfied with that, I slowly closed my eyes as I fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

7:32 am

I woke up as I felt my face being slobbered by Haley. Guess that she, too, was excited for my lessons in being an angel. I hope it won't be that hard.

"Hey...get off of me Hale." I shoved her at the side. Opening my bleary eyes, I realized that Gabriel was still on the carpet, sleeping with his mouth opened and his limbs sprawled everywhere. Good thing that he hid his wings or else it would be really messy.

Wiping off the slobber that was on my face, I saw that Castiel was already up, then I giggled at his appearance. His hair was so messy, and his clothes were all wrinkled. He must've had a restless sleep because he was currently pouting with his hands on his chest.

Creeping up from behind, I pounced at him and clinged onto his back. Cas yelped and tumbled a bit sideways but managed to stay upright. He looked at his right to see me grinning like an idiot.

"Heya, Cassie~!" I said.

Smiling awkwardly, he replied, "Good morning, Jonas." I hopped off and hopped towards the dining table. I took some slices of bread and spreaded some jelly onto it. "Had a good sleep, I suppose?"

"Yeup." I said as I swallowed. "But you, on the other hand, had otherwise."

He sighed. "I couldn't sleep with your brothers' snores. How do you even survive?"

"I have no idea. At first, it will annoy you but at the end, you might find yourself lullling yourself to sleep just by hearing their snores."

"I don't like that...at all."

"Can't blame 'ya." I looked over to see that Dean and Sam were up. "Heya morons."

Dean yawned. His shirt was a bit crooked that you could see his shoulder with the handprint. I've always wondered where that thing came from. According to Sam, it was from a certain angel who saved Dean from the fires of Hell. I could guess one angel.

_(You guys already know this, so blegh XD)_

"I had the best sleep ever..." Dean said with a smile. "Except that I found myself on the floor...I never fall over while I'm sleeping. This must be new." I chuckled but I even found myself laughing as Cas was trying not to burst into laughter. Oh...I get it. Cas, you tricky baby, you. "What?"

"Nothing." I said as I winked at Cas. The angel grinned and continued in pouring some water into a glass. "Anyways, are we still up for it?"

Castiel and my two brothers nodded in unison. They were still sleepy though but Gabriel, on the other hand was snoring his butt off that Sam had to throw a cushion into his face to shut him up.

* * *

After an hour, Gabriel transported us somewhere I don't know because in front of me was a cliff. It was high enough for flying lessons. More like suicide. I scrambled back until I tumbled over. Dean and Sam went over to me. "You okay?"

"Just...shocked to see that I am finally doing this." I said with a deep breath.

Just a while ago, Sam told Bobby the whole situation. It was surprisingly weird at first but Uncle Bobby accepted it. He even came along to see my flying thing. He was standing next to Gabriel.

"You idjits better be careful with Jonas or else..." Bobby said, mostly to Castiel. The angel nodded quickly that he snapped his neck. Cas huddled over and held his neck in pain.

"Now." Gabriel said. "Before we start, I want to make an announcement." We turned our heads to the archangel. He was wearing a red checkered shirt and some black jeans. But those were my brother's, Sam. How...? On second thought, I don't want to know.

Gabriel cleared his throat and before he could utter a word out something or, rather, someONE popped out of nowhere and landed right on top of Gabriel, making the archangel let out a manly scream.

We all stared at the duo as they tried to untangle themselves on the ground. Their wings were a mess though. Pity.

"What the fu-?! Balthazar! How many times do I have to tell you about THIS?!"

"I wanted to make an entrance. Got a problem with that?"

"As a matter of fact...YES!"

I watched as the two men slapped each other like children. I tried my best not to laugh but I fell over trying to catch my breath. Sam and Dean were doing just the same, trying to keep themselves from falling by holding each other's shoulders. And Castiel, he just watched them with plain annoyance.

He brought out his two huge black wings to slap them hard on the heads. My eyes glimmered as I saw my friend's wings. He never showed them to me before. Guess that he got really shy around me. "Will you just quit it!?" Cas shouted at the top of his lungs. Gabriel and the so called 'Balthazar' froze in place, their hands still clutching each other's hair. "Seriously?!"

Balthazar pushed Gabriel to the side, while dusting off his black jacket and t-shirt that had a v-neck that was abnormally deep for my own liking, "What? Can't handle your brothers to fight in front of your friends? Speaking of which...hello~" He slowly approached me with a smirk on his face.

I stiffened as he grabbed my hand and gently placed a kiss right on my knuckles. My mind was going whack that I couldn't think straight.

Dean slapped his hand away from my hand. "What the hell are you trying to do, Balthazar?!"

I looked up to Dean. "You know him?"

"Yeah." Sam replied. "He's Balthazar. The one who always gets weird around the girls..."

"Heyyy. Don't make a bad impression of me Sammy ol boy." Sam gave him one of his bitch-faces. No one calls him that except for me and Dean.

Gabriel huffed, "Why are you here by the way? I didn't _ask _you to come over, now did I?"

Balthazar looked insulted. "Why? Cannot I not come over and see my brothers teach the lady with the purest of souls? I cannot bear to miss it!"

"How...did you know that? I didn't tell anybody in the garrison about this...did I? Caaaaas?" Gabriel said as he peered over to look at his younger brother. Castiel shook his head.

"I didn't tell a soul, Gabe. As a matter of fact, I didn't even bother to tell the rest."

"Now I feel insulted." said Balthazar. "You see, you cannot hide anything from us. _Everything_. In other words, the whole batch up there knows what you two are doing down here. Especially from Father. You know how He could see everything just by sitting on His throne."

"Oops." Castiel and Gabriel said in unison. "We forgot about that slight detail."

Bobby walked over with wide eyes. "Which means...oh no." he realized. "Then soon, everybody in your bloody family will fly over just to see Jonas. 'Ya idjits..."

"Enough chit-chat. Let's get this thing on the road." said Gabriel. "Jonas?"

I nodded. I unzipped the slits that were on my fitted black shirt. Castiel made this one for me before we flew off here. And, man, it feels comfortable. With a deep breath, my wings shot out and slumped once again unto the grass. "DANG IT." I muttered under my breath.

"Huh. You need to learn how to carry those things first before flying off, sweetie. Here." Balthazar brought out his own wings. They were light brown with a tinge of black and white. "First, you have to exercise your new muscles. That is why they are like that. Start by stretching and lifting until you could manage to carry them without getting yourself worn out."

I followed. They twitched at first but soon the two pairs of wings gently rose from the ground until they rested on my back. I stretched them until they were like 1-2 feet long. I didn't realize how long these things were. "Phew. That was hard."

"Good job furrball." said Dean as he, Sam and Bobby sat down on the grass. The wind here is really breezy that you could see Dean tipping over at the side. He cursed under his breath and glared at Sam and Bobby for they were trying their best not to laugh. "Shut your pie hole guys.'

"Next, try to flap your wings. You need to learn how to move them properly if you want to fly." said Castiel. I nodded and tried to move them but I ended up toppling over. Gabriel and Balthazar quickly caught me.

"S-Sorry." I tried it again. This time they moved slowly up and down. I gleamed at the better results but it changed when the wind carried me and make me fly backwards. I yelped as I rolled over on the grass until I hit my head on a nearby tree. "YIEEP! Waah!" I yelped in pain. I gripped my head as the gang ran over to me in a rush. "I-I'm okay!"

"You sure?" asked Bobby. "The wind here is not as good as I would've thought."

"No! Actually it's a good thing. You need wind to lift yourself off the ground. Otherwise, you'll get tired from flapping your limbs." said Gabriel.

Castiel said, "Now, since that you've done the basic stuff, let's go to the main event: Flying."

I smiled and stood up with the assistance of Dean and Sam. The three went back to their sitting spots and watched with great excitement and worry. Castiel, Gabriel and Balthazar led me towards the edge of the cliff but I held onto Cas for dear life for I didn't really like standing on top of a cliff. _How did we end up here again?_

"It's simple, really." said Balthazar. "You need to jump and your instincts will take over. Gabriel, Cas? Care for a demonstration?" I backed away as the two angels mentioned nodded and smiled as they stood by the edge and fell backwards into the pit. I yelled as I went over to see if the two survived. But before I could realize it, two figured shot into the air and swirled around in circles. My eyes widened at the sight. Even my mouth was dangling with amazement.

Castiel's hair was swished back while his blue shirt and tight jeans went in different directions because of the wind. His black wings swished with every flap. It was stunning. As for Gabriel, he flew high up into the air until we only saw a dot. Next, he went backwards and did a sky dive. It made my heart stop for a second. Then he swooped up to hover next to Castiel.

I just sat there like an idiot. "That. Was. Amazing." was all I said. My hair was going in different directions because of the wind. Castiel and Gabe smiled.

"It's been a while since we flew like this. Ah...how much I miss this..." Gabriel swooped backwards then up again. "Wooh!"

"Your turn Jonas." said Castiel. "Don't worry, we'll be here when something happens."

I nodded nervously and slowly stood up. Balthazar draped his arm around my shoulder and guided me even further by the edge. My heart was thumping like mad. My brothers and Bobby were...uh...clutching each other. Dean at the left, Sam in the center and Bobby at the right. They looked like morons. XD

"You ready for this?" asked Balthazar.

I took a deep and long breath. "Wait...sigh..." Balthazar stepped back for me to spread out my wings and arms. I closed my eyes and waited for the right moment to jump. "Ready." I was about to jump when Balthazar literally kicked me and sent me into the air. I stopped and froze for what it seemed like a second when I dropped quickly. I screamed my hearts out. "AIYEEEEEEEE~!"

Dean screamed like a girl as he watched me fall into the pit before fainting along with Sam and Bobby. They were out for the count.

"You idiot!" yelled Gabriel. "Why'd you do that!?"

"What?" said Balthazar. "She was taking a long time to take off."

"SHE'S A BEGINNER FOR DAD'S SAKE!"

The wind rushed as I fell. I didn't know what to do. My mind was too fast and I couldn't think straight. Tears stung my eyes. "JONAS!" yelled a voice. It was a bit muffled from the wind. "YOU NEED TO SPREAD OUT YOUR WINGS AND MOVE THEM!" I opened my eyes to see Castiel in front of me. "COME ON! YOU COULD DO IT!"

Taking a breath, I spreaded out my wings and flapped them repeatedly. Before my mind could catch up, I shot up into the air and then into the sky. Gabriel tumbled in mid-air and tried to regain his balance from the sudden wind force. He looked up and gasped out a laugh. "FINALLEH~!" He shouted before following.

I never felt so alive. The adrenaline in my blood felt so...amazing. I looked at my right to see Castiel laughing and spinning around me. I laughed along too. This was the most amazing thing that happened in my life.

Gabriel whizzed passed me. "GOOD JOB, JONAS~!" He shouted as he flew just in front of me. "I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT~!"

"HAHAHA~! THANKS GUYS~!" I shouted. The wind was so loud that I could hardly hear myself out. I then dived downwards. The wind never felt so amazing. I've always wanted to go sky diving, y'know. Next, I swooped upwards and tried my best to land in one piece. But I tumbled a bit. I regained my balance and looked up with such happiness.

Castiel and Gabriel landed next to me. They both hugged. "I knew you could do it..." said Castiel. Gabriel ruffled my hair. "A natural, I must say!" I blushed and hugged them back.

Balthazar trotted over. "That was amazing! Without _my_ help, you would've never flew!" he huffed with his hands on his sides.

The three of us looked at each other before glaring at the blonde. "Guys...?" he said with a sheepish look. We then pounced at him and tackled him with all our strength. His scream woke up the three musketeers. "G-GET OFF!"

"Wuh...?" muttered Dean before looking at Balthazar, who was being attacked by us. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He joined in the pile of feathers, followed by Sam.

"INCOMING MOOOOOOSE~!" He shouted before literally dumping his huge body onto us. We all shouted in pain, especially the ones with wings. Bobby just smiled and took a deep breath.

"What happened while we were out?" asked Bobby.

I looked up at Bobby and grinned. I was still out of breath from the experience. All I said was, "Amazing stuff. Uncle Bobby. Amazing stuff."

* * *

**AN. Wow...****_this_**** is a long chapter. XD**

**To be honest, I really liked sky diving even though I've never tried it before. Maybe next time lol. But anyways, I hope you guys liked that! Especially with Balthazar in the picture. I didn't see him (I'm still in season 4) and yet I added him into the story BWAHA. I sort of spoiled myself with a few scenes. That is how I spotted Balthazar. PFt. Him and his v-necks lol.**

**Very kinky...being kicked into the air. A random idea that just went out neatly, in my own opinion lol. XDDD**

**Keep an eye out for the next paaarts~! (Exams...why you torture me so soon...)**

**~ JonasAngel1032**


	9. Angel by your side

Before Gabriel could transport us back, Sam stopped him by grabbing the archangel's hands. We all stared at him weirdly. "What's up Sam?" asked Bobby.

Sam had this 'grin' that was plastered on his face. And Dean and I knew what that moron is thinking. It could be either something reckless or just plain stupid. He raised an eyebrow and said, "Why not let's go flying instead? I don't want Gabriel to waste his powers on only transporting us..."

"Aw, how sweet. The great moose actually cares for me~" Gabriel lets go of Sam's huge hands and jumped up to cling onto my brother's torso. "Sure. Why not?"

Bobby seems to like the idea but he noticed the uncertain looks of the three angels. "But I assure you, though, I am not as heavy as I look, ya idjits." I chuckled at the statement of Uncle Bobby. It was funny to see him deny something like his weight. But he is not really that heavy, according to Sam.

Balthazar stretched his wings as he stood up from the grass. "Alright. But I am not carrying anyone who is very heavy..." Before he could point at Dean, Cas went in front of him with his famous 'puppy eye' look plus a pout.

"I call dibs!" he shouted before clinging himself onto Dean in a possessive kind of way. My older brother narrowed his eyes as he tried his best not to fall over and at the same time, blush at the angel's decision. "Get your own, Balthazar."

"Ooook..." Next, he tried to do the same with Sam but Gabriel got there first. "Darn it..." Gabriel stuck out his tongue at him.

Then he looked at me.

I raised my hands. "Woah, dude. Can you not see the wings that are on my back right now? I can fly you know. Whether you like it or not, you're going to carry Uncle Bobby over there. Don't you like have angel strength in 'ya?"

Dean and Sam looked at each other with amusement. The last time the guys asked this it was when Dean asked Cas to move the heavy metal that was smothered with flesh to see the X under it. And boy, did Cas look unamused when Dean asked him that. He even managed to roll his eyes, according to my brothers.

"Balthazar, quit your whining and get into your position so that we could go already." said Gabriel as he tried to loop his arms under Sam's underarms but because of his height, he only managed to loop his arms around my brother's waists, making Sam squirm a bit.

Castiel did the same with Dean. But he backed away from the angel. "Dude. Does this mean that we are flying? As in...**FLYING**?" Cas tilted his head in confusion. Of course we were going to fly in the sky. "You do know that I have a thing for heights."

I facepalmed myself. "Oh riiiiiiight. Dean, I forgot about your traumatizing fear towards heights...Sam, can you explain to me why Dean is scared of heights? Up to now, I have no idea why he's scared like heck."

"I don't even know myself. But he did tell me that all he does is drive the impala like his whole entire life. Maybe that's the reason why."

I smirked. "Might as well get that annoying bug out of him. Cas, grab 'im. Make sure that he's tight in your arms. He needs to feel secured."

"Secured my ass!" shouted Dean. "There is no way that I am going into the air with Cas!"

Castiel looked like he was going to cry. Oh no. Better do something...I know. "Dean, you do know that after this we are going to get a stock hold of pie?" Cas tilted his head again. "As in every kind of pie that you like?"

He thought about this for a moment. "Is that a deal furrball?"

"Yeah." I said. "Gabriel could do that, right?" Gabriel nodded but he looked unsure of himself.

"Deal." That was too easy.

Castiel nodded eagerly and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist. His wings were fluttering in the wind as he did that, causing some feathers to go in different directions.

Groaning to himself, Balthazar positioned himself behind Bobby and looped his arms under the man's underarms. "You better not drop me you feather-assed brain." said Bobby. "Or else I might do something horrible to you."

"Oh, we'll see." Balthazar replied.

Ruffling my wings, I said, "You sissys ready to take off?" as I watched the whole group struggle into a better position in the arms of their angels. They all nodded. "I'll stay behind, I don't want myself crashing into you guys."

Gabriel was the first one to take off but he did have a hard time at first since that Sam is such a huge guy. At least he managed to stay air-borne. Castiel followed with a pale-faced Dean who was clutching his angel's trenchie and tie for dear life. Finally, Balthazar shot through the air pass me, making Uncle Bobby scream because of the sudden action. I actually heard him scream:

"IDJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-!"

But it was cut short because of the wind.

Smiling at the flying group, I flapped my newly trained wings and flew into the sky right behind Cas and Dean. I felt better if I'm near these two morons, especially Cas. Gabriel flew in front of us while Balthazar was at the left of Castiel, so it's like a v-shape.

An hour has passed and everything has been quiet. The wind was a bit noisy in my ears so I couldn't really hear of what's happening around me and the gang. Dean managed to calm down but he didn't loosen his grip on Cas, much to the angel's amusement. And Sam was having a bit of a fun time because Gabriel popped in some lollipops in Sam's hands so that my brother won't get that bored during the trip back home.

Finally, there's Uncle Bobby. Even though he may seem huge, Balthazar carried him like it was nothing. So it was true that these guys had the strength to carry of what's heavy to us humans. I wonder if I had the same traits since that I have angel mojo in me. I'll check that out later on after this.

My wings were soaring as we flew over the city. As I looked down, the sight was breath-taking. It was like watching a light show. A big and wide lightshow of cars and buildings.

Because of this, I didn't see the black figure that was coming towards our direction. It hovered for a second before shooting itself onto my leg. I gasped as I was being pulled down into the forest. (We were over some trees by this point)

Castiel noticed my lack of absence behind him and turned to see me being pulled down. He gasped, "Jonas!" Dean, Sam, Bobby, Gabriel, and Balthazar faced the angel before reacting to see of what's happening.

"We have to get down there!" shouted Dean. Castiel nodded Gabriel and Balthazar to follow. They swooped down as quickly as they could before I could vanish out of sight. Dean didn't like the motion but he didn't have much of a choice, now did he?

* * *

Branches got stuck in my wings as I was being pulled down. I covered my face and tried my best not to move that much so that I won't cause more damage to my body. Before I could realize it, my whole body was slammed onto the ground.

"Eugh!" I gasped out in pain as I tried to support myself with my arm. Opening one of my eyes, I saw the thing that pulled me down. More like somebody. Growling, I muttered, "Blake. And I thought you ran off to see your damn date."

"Aw...but you ARE my date, Jonas. A date with hurt and tragedy." he said. As I analyzed him, he was now wearing a tight black shirt, pants and shoes. His hair was swift back so his forehead was showing. "But I couldn't go without some _friends_." He waved his hands and more men came into view. Their eyes are black so...demons.

I spat some blood from my mouth. "Very classy, Blake but I am not impressed...so who was the one who pulled me down?"

Blake gestured towards the woman beside him. She was grinning evilly. "The name's Janette."

"A pretty name for a bitch." I said harshly.

"Don't call me a bitch, bitch." She raised a hand and a force made me fly into a tree, causing some wood break out and crush into smithereens. I grunted at the sudden pain that erupted from my back. I could feel blood trickling down my spine. Guess that I would get a hell of a back pain later on. "Now, let's get to business..."

I gulped.

* * *

Castiel and the others landed near the area where I was last seen. Dean frantically went out of Castiel's arms and ran. "You assholes! Give furrball back you filthy sluts!" he shouted.

Sam did the same and stood on some huge tree roots. He looked left and right, hoping to see where I was being kept and...he hopes not...being tortured just for the soul that I was holding.

Gabriel and Balthazar shot up into the air. "We'll try to find her at this view!" And with that, they flew off. Dean took rapid breaths as he hunched over with his hands on his knees. This was all too much for him and his poor heart which is still healing. Bobby ran and tried to see any signs of life around the area.

Sam ran to his brother's aid. "Woah, woah, Dean. Deep breaths dude." He rubbed his brother's back as Dean took long breaths.

Castiel looked like he was in a panic attack. He was pacing back and forth with his wings on the ground along with some leaves. "I-I can't sense the demons whereabouts! This is getting complicated and I don't like it!" Then he lowered his head. "Please...any sign at least..."

And as if on cue, a scream echoed throughout the forest. The three snapped their heads up towards the direction of the sound and sprinted towards it. But Cas went ahead since he was flying. But Bobby lagged behind. "Wait up ya idjits!" he shouted.

As they turned right they gasped at the sight. I was pinned on a huge tree trunk with my shirt gone, bra visible and blood pouring down on the multiple gashes that could be seen on my entire arms and abdomen.

Dean gritted his teeth and got out his gun. Sam did the same with his ruby knife. They charged forward with full force. Cas flashed out some light to burn out the life out of the demons along with his angel blade that kept on slitting some throats.

Blake cursed under his breath. "This bitch is a strong-willed I'll tell you that. Her soul won't pour out that easily...Janette, we have to back out. NOW."

Janette nodded and before she could tell the others to retreat a loud sound pierced through the air and a bright light appeared in the middle of the battle field. They all hunched over with their hands on their ears, hoping that they won't bleed.

"WTF. Cas!? What the hell is that!?" shouted Dean over the sound.

Castiel stared at the light. He slowly smiled. "Help."

After a minute, the light faded and all the demons that were standing were now sprawled all over the ground with their mouths opened. Looks like somebody killed them in a flash.

Dean quickly stood up and ran towards the tree where his sister was being tortured but before he could get there, she wasn't there anymore. Panic welled inside his chest. He was about to shout when a flutter of wings came into earshot.

"Dean."

The older hunter turned his head to see a familiar face. He was wearing a suit similar to Castiel but it's all black and no trenchcoat. His eyes were piercing blue, filled with authority. "Michael...where's Jonas?!"

"Right here." He looked down to the girl who was in his arms, all bloodied and bruised. "She passed out when I appeared."

Dean ran towards him and gathered Jonas into his arms and cradled her like a child who was gone for a long time. "Oh, Jonas...I am so sorry this happened to you..." Then he remembered something. "Where's the partners in crime? They flew off while trying to find my sister."

"They had to fight off some demons so that is why they were occupied but I managed to transport them back at Mr. Singer's residence. Including Mr. Singer himself, he was really tired back there..."

Sam sighed in relief. "That's good to hear..."

Dean kissed his sister's messy hair and inhaled her scent. "It's not really okay when her blue eyes are not open...even though she's okay now, I still feel uneasy about it..." Michael placed a hand on Dean's shoulders.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine. Her wings are hidden because they were seriously injured, so I hid them against their will. As for her soul, it managed to hold on to its charge. It's a very strong and pure soul, which is why we, angels, have to protect it at all costs."

"Well, you're doing a good job so far..." Dean said with sarcasm. But Michael didn't catch that.

Sam approached Dean and placed a hand on his sister's soft hair. "Let's go home. I have to treat her wounds first before anything else." He flinched as he saw the injuries along her slim body.

"Of course." said Castiel. The two brothers almost forgot about him. "Michael? Care to do the honors? I'm a bit out at the moment." He was right. Castiel looked like shit. Dirt was all over him and a trail of blood could be seen on his face and mouth.

"Certainly, little brother." He raised his fingers and tapped the siblings on the forehead.

* * *

_**A.N. The exams are not yet finished, to my surprise. The test is like 4 days and the last day is actually on Monday. NOES.**_****_**QAQ**_****_**So for now, let's stick with this one since I don't want you guys to wait any further.**_

_**And yes, Michael is in here. He'll show up a couple of times. But I didn't see Michael since I am still in Season 5.**_****_**Bitlord**_****_**is a bit whack at this time so it has to wait.**_****_**TT_TT**_

_**Next Chapter:**_**_  
_**_(Jonas rests for now, so most of chapter will be in 3rd POV.)_**_  
Michael explains the situation even further so that the small group will know what will happen next since that Blake mentioned that there will be a couple of signs before the main event. So they have to be prepared for it. The thing that just happened now is the 2nd sign: Marked.  
Jonas has to be marked so that she will be visible on the demon radar. So that's the reason why she has lots of gashes along her arms and abdomen._**

But Michael will tell this in the next chapter. Just wanted to make you guys stay on track and not get lost. ^^

_**~ JonasAngel1032**_


	10. Things to expect

_**3rd POV**_

Dean opened his eyes to see that they were at Bobby's house. And as promised, Gabriel and Balthazar were here, just...not in a good condition. They were on some cushions on the floor, table moved at the side, so that they would lay themselves down and rest from their last fight.

Gabriel got a couple of bruises while Balthazar got one heck of a gash along his arms and torso but he managed to heal most of them before passing out on the floor.

"Idiots..." Dean mumbled. "Sammy, where you at?" He turned his head to see Castiel passed out on the couch, asleep. "I wonder where Michael went..."

"I'm over here Dean. Lemme just set this thing up." called Sam. He got out his first aid kit and put it on the small table next to the other sofa. "Put Jonas over here so that I could get a closer look at her injuries."

Dean nodded and walked over to his brother. He slowly placed his sister on the couch and ruffled her hair. "I hope she wakes up soon..."

"She will, Dean. Don't worry." said Sam, with concern. "Anyways, we better get the blood off her."

The two brothers set themselves to work. Sam got some wet towels and handed one out to Dean. They couldn't help but feel sorry for their younger sibling. She's suffering the things that the brothers were experiencing in their pass hunts. It's going to be so hard for her to move on...or so Dean says.

While they were cleaning off the blood, Dean asked, "Where's Bobby?" He flinched as Jonas whimpered as he went over a gash. "Sorry..." he whispered.

"As soon as I found myself here, I ran upstairs to check on Bobby. And as Michael promised, Bobby is safe and sound; asleep on his own bed. But I think it's our fault that he's tired..." he added with a sheepish smile.

Dean chuckled. "Can't blame 'im. He's getting old." _No offense, Bobby._

After 15 minutes of cleaning off the blood, they then proceeded in removing the pants so that they could get a closer look at her wounds. "Thank goodness that Balthazar is asleep or he would get the wrong idea..." mumbled Sam. "Especially Cas."

Dean looked up. "What is that supposed to mean?" he said as he got the pants off along with Sam's help, leaving only the underwear.

"Are you really that clueless?" Sam asked. Dean just shrugged. He continued, "Cas really sees Jonas as a sibling. Like us, he would be really panicky when one of his siblings are in trouble. That's why he's really cautious around her. He wants Jonas to be safe at all costs."

The older hunter sighed. "Yeah...like when I went downstairs, remember?"

"Yeah..." Sam chuckled. "It was really messy, I'll tell you that." He paused. "...but now that I think of it, I think it's my fault that Jonas is in this state..." Sam got out the ointment for the wounds.

Dean looked at Sam, puzzled.

"Now why would you say that, Sammy? It's not your fault that those bitches got Jonas."

Sam looked down. "I know that...but if only I let Gabriel transport us than flying out, none of this would happen..." His shoulders were shaking. "I...just had to be overjoyed around the wings, huh?"

Being the oldest of the siblings, Dean went into big brother mode. He grabbed Sam's face and wiped out the tears that were pouring out. "Hey, man. Don't you dare say that. It's not your fault and you know it. Plus, flying outside is not a crime, now is it?" Sam shook his head. "Then clearly, it's not your fault. So stop your crying and look at the bright side, Sammy. Come on." He grabbed another spare cloth, needle and some thread. "We better tie up those wounds, they're bleeding again."

Sam wiped his face. "Er...right."

As Sam stitched up the wounds, a flutter of wings could be heard behind them. Dean turned to see Michael with a couple of plastic bags. He smirked. "Had a bit of a shopping spree, eh?"

Michael scoffed. "Very funny, Dean. I just figured that you guys might turn out hungry."

"Did you get some pie?"

The angel placed the bags on the table. "Yes. As a matter of fact, I got all of your favorites in here. But don't wake up my brothers, I want them to get their sleep first." Michael turned to face his brothers. "What the heck...?" he had to hold in his laughter so that no one could hear it.

Sam paused of what he's doing and turned around to see of what's going on. "Oh hey, Michael...wh-OH." The three stared at the angels on the floor.

Somehow, Castiel managed to fall over and sleep in the center of Gabriel and Balthazar. Now, the two angels mentioned draped their arms and wrapped them around the sides of the younger sibling, making them look like a holy sandwich.

"It's been a while since I saw them sleep like this..." muttered Michael.

Dean and Sam said in unison, "Since when?"

Michael scrunched up his mouth. "When was the last time...right. It was when we had a slumber party in Heaven. We managed to fill up the whole garrison with feathers. Y'know...pillow fights. Then after that, we all fell asleep in the heap of feathers. That's where I saw these three in a pile. We were young back then."

"Gee...it would be so nice if we had a slumber party of our own, don't you think, Dean?" asked Sam.

Dean had a disgusted look on his face. "Really, Sam?"

Smiling to himself, Sam continued stitching up Jonas. After 12 minutes of stitching and wrapping of bandages, Jonas looked as good as new. Sort of.

Dean then got out some clean clothes for her. A dark blue shirt and black shorts. Michael was then moved to the kitchen so that he won't disturb the two. But Dean had a hard time putting the clothes on. He didn't want Jonas to wake up while he was doing this.

"You sure you don't want any help?" asked Sam with a smirk on his face. "Michael could-"

"NO." Dean raised a proud finger. "I could do this! Don't worry!" 4 minutes later, Dean finally got the clothes on without disturbing his sister.

He then plopped himself down on a chair in the dining room. "See? That wasn't that hard."

Sam and Michael had their elbows on the table and hands under their chin. They were smiling with a raised eyebrow. "Oh really?" they said in unison. It was weird.

"Oh stop it. Anyways, Michael?"

Michael lowered down one of his hands. " Yes, Dean?"

"I overheard that the thing that happened a while ago was one of the...signs, according to the bastard, Blake. Care to explain what those signs are?"

"Ah yes. The signs." He positioned himself so that his back would rest on the wall. "If I am not mistaken, there are 40 in total. But in most cases like these, it's like only 5." The two brothers almost fainted in relief. They can't handle that much pain for their sister. "The first one is only the warning. The second one is called as **Marked**. Jonas has to be visible on their visual map so that they would keep track of her."

Dean cursed under his breath. "Screw those demons...but what does that have to do with this? I mean, she has lots of injuries. Does those things count?"

Michael nodded. "Anything that has been caused by a demon counts. So it's best to put up more demon traps, just to make sure." The brothers nodded.

Sam asked, "What's the next mark?"

The great archangel sighed. He effin' sighed. "There are lots of marks and we cannot tell of what will happen. Who knows. But I do have a hunch that the next sign will be **Nightmare.**"

Dean and Sam looked at each other. "Well that doesn't sound good."

"No shit. The last time I had nightmares, I didn't sleep a wink for a few days." Dean added. Sam stared at him. "And you didn't tell me about that?"

Dean raised his hands in defense. "Well, I just needed the right time to tell it."

"And you picked one hell of a time." said Sam, giving Dean one of his bitch-faces. Then he turned to Michael. "What do we have to do? I mean, we hate it when we can't do anything but just sit here and watch our sister in misery."

Michael thought about this. "Sorry, but the only thing that you two can do is try and talk to her as she sleeps. She might calm down when she hears your voices, including the ones that she counts as family." In other words, the two brothers and the angels, including Bobby himself.

Dean took a deep breath. "When will this take over?" _This won't turn out well..._

"Maybe a couple of hours. She'll wake up though before she experiences the next sign. But it will come out lightly at first, take note."

"Thanks Michael..." Sam placed a hand on his shoulder. "So...are you going to stay here or...?"

Michael smiled. "I won't be here for long, I assure you. But if anything happens, it's either I will show up or just someone else will take my place."

"I hope it won't be Uriel." said Dean with a wince. "The last time we saw each other, Sam had to hold me down so that I won't kill the bastard."

The angel laughed. "Haha, don't worry. Father has Uriel in a time-out. If he does not change his attitude, he's still going to stay along Father and His beloved lectures." He smirked at the thought of Uriel sitting with his hands over his ears just to get the endless voice of their Dad out of his head.

"Ohohoho, I could imagine the things that guy is trying to do just to get out." Dean laughed.

Michael stood up. "I won't take any more of your time. I will be taking my leave now. But I will be back for more update on the 5 signs." Sam and Dean nodded in understanding.

Before he could fly off, Michael walked over to Jonas' side and placed a small kiss on her forehead. And with that, he's gone with a flutter of feathers.

Dean and Sam blinked in surprise. "What the fuck was that?" said Dean. "Was it just me or Michael just...?" It happened so fast that Dean took a minute to process it.

"...Yeah." Sam breathed out with wide eyes. "Michael just did."

"Oh, that's it." Dean stood up to reach over to the plastic bags. "If Michael and his buddies get the wrong idea with Jonas, I swear to God that I will kill them in any way that I can. Oh, pie." He got out the blueberry pie in one of the bags. "But I think I'll brush off Michael for now."

"Whatever, just don't do anything irrational, jerk." Sam reached over to get a salad and a bottle of water. "Oh, Michael really knows of what we like. It's creepy." he whispered with a soft smile.

"Oh I won't, bitch."

_Or so he says... XD_

* * *

_**A.N. Castiel sees Jonas as a sibling guys. So don't get any funny ideas on making them as a couple. HAHAHA XD /shot  
But I won't say the same about Michael. BUHAHAHA 8D (**__concern much, Mikey?__**)**_

_**But anyways, Jonas will first have light nightmares before the major ones. Dean knows what it feels like, so that's why he sounds so uneasy about it.**_

_**Next Chapter:  
Jonas wakes up. (**__YEHEY__**) But she will be a bit shaken about it. Like Michael said, **__Nightmare__** is the next and expected sign. The demons want to make Jonas as weak as possible, so they will be implanting some things that the poor girl will hate and get shaken from it.**_

So, for the next chapter, expect lots of sibling talk, cuddling, and terrible nightmares that almost tortures Jonas. Literally. Well, not really, just in her mind. But don't worry, it will all end soon enough. Just a couple a few for the next parts. ^^"

_**~ JonasAngel1032**_


	11. We are always here for you

**Thank you bros for the 10+ reviews. I really appreciate it even though it's a small number for other people. ^^"**

**Jonas and the others really love it, right guys? ...Guys?**

**Jonas: Of course! ...Even though that Dean won't let me go...Dean, get off. *pushes Dean*  
Dean: Noooo, you will be having nightmares, you twit. I don't want to let you goooooo. *cries*  
Sam: Let her go dude. She needs to breath. *tries to pry Dean off of Jonas*  
Castiel: I agree. *helps Sam***

**Gabriel: Guys! Get off of each other so that the readers can start alreadeh!**

**All: *lowers head in shame* Sorry.**

**Thanks Gabe!**

**Gabriel: No problem, sweetie. **

* * *

**Enjoy the chapter bros! :D**

* * *

**My POV**

_I was falling. _

_Darkness was the only thing that was with me at the moment. I tried to breath in but it was hard. All I felt was emptiness. Numb. I cannot even feel my own heart that was fading._

_My wings spreaded out but I noticed that they were bleeding. My eyes shot open then I realized that I was surrounded by flames. My skin was sizzling and I didn't even notice it._

_"H-How did it...*cough*...dang it." It's getting harder to breath. I tried again but this time blood spurted out of my mouth, staining the floors that cannot be seen. How can that be possible. I kept on gacking up blood until my lungs needed air. It was burning..._

_Then a light._

_It blinded me at first but when I opened my eyes, I was in an endless blue sky with no land to land on. So...without much thought, I fell. _

_"Why not just give in...? Everybody wants me so, what's the point in living?" I thought to myself._

"...Jonas!"

_I know that voice. I tried to focus on it but it ended up in a great headache._

"Jonas, wake up!"

_Wait...Dean? That's my brother's voice. Dean. _

"Please Jonas! Wake up!"

_Sam. Sam's voice._

"Jonas...wake up. Please."

_Wait a minute...CAS? What the heck?! I need to get out of here! ASAP._

_The sky around me faded and it was soon replaced with a blurry vision of three figures. I forced my mind unto that and before I knew it, a bright light blinded my vision._

I slowly opened my eyes. There was light at first but my eyes soon adjusted towards it. I saw the all-so familiar lamp...Bobby. I was in Uncle Bobby's house.

I tried to move but I froze as I realize that I was being embraced by three people.

I turned my head to the side. My eyes widened as I saw Cas, Sam and Dean, their faces buried into my neck. _How did they even manage to fit their faces on me_? Anyways...I could feel their shaky breaths on my skin.

_Wait a minute...shaky? Are they crying? Great, now I've got three babies in tow._

I then turned to Dean. I muttered with a raspy voice, "D-Dean..."

All three of them snapped their heads up towards my rough voice. Their eyes were pouring out with tears, almost like a waterfall. "J-Jonas! Thank goodness..." said Cas. "We thought you were gone..."

I blinked at them for a second. "Wh-" I stopped as I suddenly buried my face into Sam's shoulder to cough a couple of times. Castiel and Dean backed away so that they would give me some air. As for Sam, he slowly rubbed my back until I stopped to gasp for air. Who knew that breathing could be so difficult?

Sam moved so that he could hold my face with his hands. "Y-You okay, Jonsie?" Then he started to wipe my mouth. Curious, I looked down at his hand that held a cloth. There was blood stained onto it.

I gasped at the sight. "H-How did-" I stopped all of a sudden to get into a coughing fit into Sam's shoulder. It was getting harder to breath since that my throat is dry. I raised my head to clear my throat but it didn't do anything good.

Dean saw this and went up to get a glass of water. He then returned to give it to me. I slowly brought the edge of the glass to my lips and took small sips of cool water. Once the fluid hit my throat, I sort of choked and coughed. Sam and Dean immediately went over to my side.

"I-I'm okay..." I said before drinking but this time, without any problems.

Footsteps could be heard on the stairs. I turned to see Gabriel in a grey shirt and shorts. He was smiling softly. He then walked over to ruffle my hair. "Good to see that you're up. You nearly scared the daylights out of all of us. Especially these 3 morons."

I gave the glass to Dean so that he could place it on the table. He then sat next to me, along with Sam. Cas just sat on the couch closest to us.

"What do you mean, Gabe? What happened?"

Gabriel smiled at the nickname. "You...um...stopped breathing for some reason and you went rigid. I didn't see all of it though, I was asleep when it happened."

Sam continued the story, "Just like Gabriel said, you stopped breathing. Dean was the first one to notice since he was in the doorway towards the living room. Next, we tried to calm you down with our voices, but it didn't seem to work..."

"That is where I come in." Castiel said, behind me. He had a sheepish look on his face. "When I heard Sam and Dean shouting with fear..." The two hunters glared at the angel's words. "I woke up right away and ran towards your bedside. Once I saw your mouth, which was trickling down with blood, panic took in place. I tried to help but nothing seems to work..."

"So we decided to hug you..." Dean continued. "It was the only thing that we could of think of. And it seemed to work, along with our voices...it was...terrifying..." He paused to wipe away the tears off his face, Sam and Castiel did the same with theirs.

I just watched them with disbelief. I was in a condition that bad? Now that I think about it, I would do the same if they were in the same condition as I am.

"Come on, Dean. This is really ruining your hunter image." I said, jokingly, as I ruffled Dean's hair. My brother laughed and ruffled mine. Then Sam. Soon, almost everyone is ruffling each other's hairs.

We soon stopped to take a breath from laughing. I cleared my throat and said, "Where's Uncle Bobby?" I reached for another cloth to wipe off my mouth that still had dry blood at the sides. Then I turned my head to see that Balthazar is still knocked out on the rug. _How is he still asleep?_

Gabriel sat down on the nearby chair. "He went out to get some more supplies. Y'know... for you."

I lowered my head. "Woah...I never realized that you guys will do anything for me..." I mumbled.

"Well of course!" Sam exclaimed with his hands up. "I mean, we're family! We are supposed to do anything just to keep each other safe." He hugged me as an extra. "Just like what Dean did for me when I was in trouble."

I looked up to Dean. "Ah yes, Sammy's the one who is always getting into trouble. The 'damsel-in-distress' kind of trouble. Dean said with a smirk.

I blinked. "And I thought that Cas was the 'damsel-in-distress' since that he's always getting injured for you guys and he's always getting into trouble...that's what Sam told me."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." Dean scoffed.

Sam said, with a smile, "It's true, Jonas. At least, Dean is the 'prince charming' who's always saving his 'princess' from the depths of danger. But most of the time, they switch positions."

"WHAT."

I leaned into Sam as I bursted with laughter. Dean looked like he was ready to faint, since his face was pure red and sweaty (for some reason). Then, Castiel buried his face into a pillow to hide his embarrassed face. And Gabriel just watched with an amused look.

"I never knew that my lil bro would do that for Dean'o." said Gabriel with a chuckle. "Geez, the rest of the garrison would love to hear this...wait, maybe I don't need to." he added.

* * *

**Somewhere up in Heaven**

_"Bwahahaha! I-I can't breathe!" shouted Anna. "T-This is so hilarious!" She fell over on a heap of clouds. Raphael was beside her, trying to fight off the laughter that was erupting inside of him._

_"Father, ain't this a bit irrational?" said Michael. But inside, he is laughing like a retarded hyena._

_God smiled softly. "Perhaps. But let them be. It's pleasing to see all of them smiling even though there are a lot of treacherous happenings around them." _

_"Of course, Father." Michael took a deep breath to shake out the tingling feeling inside of his chest._

_Raphael draped an arm around Michael's shoulders. "Mikey! 'Ya need to loosen up! Don't you think that this is hilarious?" he said in between breaths, his laughter is still shaking him. "Anna seems to find it funny." _

_Michael sighed. "Yes, Raphael, I do believe that this situation is...laughable. But I can't...laugh."_

_"Pfft. 'Can't laugh'. We don't believe that because we actually SAW you laughing when you were watching Balthazar, Castiel and Gabriel. Don't you dare deny that, brother."_

_Michael was trembling by this point. Raphael saw this. He raised an eyebrow and said, "So you are only trying to hold in your laughter, eh? Really good but that won't last forever, take note."_

_That is where Michael gasped and fell backwards to laugh on his back. He REALLY sounded like a retarded hyena, so much for Dad's sake._

_"Like I said." said Raphael as he joined his sibling in laughing. Soon, all three angels were on each other laughing their hearts out. God just stood there with a huge smile._

_"They really need to do this some time...I am tired of seeing them in such distress." He said to Himself._

* * *

**_AN. Sorry if this chapter is kind of short for you. I am kinda exhausted from yesterday's swimming party so please try to understand. ^^"_**

**_So, Jonas gets her first nightmare that literally knocks her out. But this is only the start. There are more to come. Take note._**

**_Extra: I couldn't help but add a short piece from the angels from above. I-It was hilarious if you think about it. XD_**

**Next chapter****_:  
More nightmares means more restless nights. So Jonas tries her best not to sleep but Castiel says otherwise. Expect lots of cuddling and friendship talk from the two._**

**_But of course, there will be a bit of unexpected surprises.  
Just some things that will be coming from Dean and the others :3_**

**_~ Castiel_Angel1032_**


	12. Nightmares and Relationships

**Thank you for all the support you bros are giving me~! I really appreciate it~!**

* * *

**_Behind the scenes (sort of)_**

**Alright, what's going on?**

**Jonas: Please say something to Dean, he still won't stop.**

**Dean, can't you leave your sister alone?**

**Dean: Nevah! You ain't the boss of meh!  
Sam: You better follow Jon or else, Dean.  
Gabriel: She might delete you in the next chapter.  
Castiel: Or I could send him back to hell.**

**Dean: *sobs* Whyyyy...everyone is against me.  
Bobby: Idjit.**

* * *

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

Even though I didn't really tell the others about it, my dream, I was showing a few signs of fear and uneasiness. Like a pale face and a couple of sweaty palms. Good thing that no one caught the glimpse of it.

Uncle Bobby arrived 3 minutes later with a couple of plastic bags. He came in through the doors in a rush then stopped to see me alright but with a few bloody cloths. He first engulfed me into a furry-ish embrace before inspecting myself. It felt awkward, seeing Uncle Bobby acting like this. Dean and the others were just standing at the side with a soft smile on their faces.

I ignored them and turned my focus to the hands that were currently on my cheeks.

"You okay there, Jonas? Nothing serious?"

Sam answered for me, "Nothing much, just a coughing fit and a bit of blood from it."

"I'm not talking to you idjit. I'm talking to my 'daughter' over here." Well, I was considered a daughter for him, just like the way he considered my brothers as his own sons. It was heart-warming unlike the way that dad left us and didn't really spend the time with me and my brothers...but there is this memory that always makes me smile...it happened when I was around 4.

* * *

**_(3rd POV)_**

**_Flashback_**

_"Jonas...wake up."_

_Jonas rustled a bit under her brown blanket before raising her head to see her brother, Sam, by her bedside. She yawned and sat up to rub out the sleepiness out of her eyes. Sam chuckled at the adorable gesture. He ruffled his younger sibling's hair to add more to it._

_"Come with me. There is something that you might want to see downstairs." he said._

_She pouted. "But can I sleep more afterwards? I'm still *yawns* sleepy."_

_"Haha. I doubt it that you will. Come on." He raised his two long arms towards Jonas. She stared for a moment before crawling into her brother's arms. Sam slowly got up and went out of the bedroom along with a small furrball. He stepped down the stairs to see Dean ready._

_He mouthed something to Dean. "Is it ready?"_

_Dean mouthed back, "Yeah. Come on."_

_As Sam walked over to the couch, Dean walked closer to get a better look of his sibling. Unfortunately, Jonas has fallen asleep again. Giggling to himself, Dean poked her cheek, making the child to open one annoyed eye._

_"Morning sunshine."_

_Sam placed Jonas on the couch. "Now, wait here. I'll be right back. Dean, keep an eye on her." And with that, Sam skidded down towards the kitchen. Jonas just sat there fiddling with her fingers, still annoyed that her brothers woke her up like 4:56 in the morning. Dean smiled and hugged his sibling._

_"Jonas? Do you know what day it is?"_

_Jonas thought about this, with a scrunched up nose. "July 15, 1998."_

_"Huh, smartbutt. You even added the year. But anyways, besides from that. Do you know what today is?" Dean said as he wriggled his eyebrows in a cocky way that always made Jonas confused._

_"What do you mean?"_

_Sam took this time to pop back into the living room. His face was stuck up with a grin. Jonas once again tilted her head on what's going on. Sam said, "Jonas, there is a surprise for you in the kitchen. Go and find out what it is-"_

_Before he could finish, Jonas bolted off the couch and into the kitchen, leaving the two brothers to laugh. "And I thought that she's still sleepy." _

_Jonas ran so fast that she didn't expect to see John in the kitchen with a cake in his hands. She froze and opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She blinked a couple of times, making her look like a goldfish._

_"Hey, furrball." John said, voice deep and tired, clearly he has been back from another hunting trip but he somehow managed to get a cake along the way back home. But Jonas thought that he was supposed to be back two days from now. "I know that I came back early, but I couldn't dare to miss my daughter's birthday...so, happy birthday, Jonas."_

_Tears welled up in her eyes as she ran towards John to give him a huge hug, well not really. She's too small...but anyways, the hug lasted about 3 minutes that John had to give Sam the cake so that he won't drop it. Dean was standing by the table, smiling but he couldn't do it with all his heart because, really? John came early just for Jonas?_

_Unlike her, John never got the time to celebrate his own sons' birthdays. What a good father. Hmp._

_They celebrated with laughter and cake for about 3 hours until they were just sitting there like idiots. Bobby called during the celebration and told them that he would be coming over within 15 minutes. Jonas was overjoyed when she heard that from Sam._

_As for the gifts, John managed to get a necklace. A vile that's sealed with melted black metal, making the case look like it's surrounded by vines. Inside the vile, to everyone's confusion, was actually blue liquid. It was glowing a bit and swishing back and forth every time it was waved._

_No one really understood that gift. Guess that John left that for the others to find out on their own._

_Bobby bought a dark blue covered sketchpad and a couple of pens and pencils, just in case that she would get bored with her brothers for they didn't really do anything for their spare time when John is not around. Lastly, Dean and Sam managed to afford a backpack that was dark blue along with angelic designs. It was beautiful._

Ever since that wonderful day, Jonas gained hope. Hope that there will always be happiness at the end...but it all changed after a few years.

Father went missing for an awful long time. A car accident. Demons. Then death of John.

Jonas never seemed to clear up after that but she somehow managed to get her back straight and continued college until she graduated with honors. Sam tried to do the same, but didn't, 'cause he had to do a few things with Dean for a while.

As for the necklace that John gave her...she's still wearing it alright but it's hidden. Hidden so nothing will steal it or destroy it for it was the only thing that John managed to give with all his heart. The only thing that Jonas considered as a true gift of fatherly love.

* * *

**(My POV)**

After Bobby inspected my injuries and stuff, he went to the kitchen to make my favorite drink. And by this time, I think that Balthazar resurrected from the dead.

"Wooh. What a sleep. I never felt so aliiiiv-ergh." He slacked when he saw us staring at him, clearly annoyed at his bad timing of waking up and pissed off that he didn't really hear any of the ruckus. "Did I miss something?"

"YES." we all shouted.

Bobby returned with my mug. "Y'know for an angel, you don't really have the sharpest of senses."

Balthazar raised his eyebrows and scoffed. "I was knocked out alright? Try and get yourself beaten by 13 demons at the same time. It was a pain in the feathered ass."

"Tell me about it." said Gabriel as he plopped down beside his brother. "It was really intense and we didn't really think that we would survive it all until Michael came to the rescue..." He paused. "Speaking of Michael, where is that 'too-good-of-a-son'? Flew off to see Father again?"

"No. Michael told us that he would find out more about the 5 signs that will happen to Jonas. Y'know...just to be prepared." said Dean. "I just couldn't believe it when he mentioned about nightmares. For I had experience. And I don't really want my own sister to feel all those, for they can affect you literally, physically and mentally. That is why I had a hard time sleeping and..uh...I wasn't really at my sharpest during hunts and '_things_'." He emphasized that to make everyone understand.

Sam and the others seem to get the point for they had a disgusted look on their faces. But me, blegh, I don't get most of it. So...annoyingly speaking, I just sat there with a poker-face.

* * *

We ate dinner and went our ways to bedtime. That is where it starts.

I first get like 5 minutes of sleep and wake up to find myself sweaty and shaking. I never felt like this. Maybe Dean was right about what he said. Eesh. How could he survive nights like this? I wish I could be immune to nightmares like Dean...or maybe not.

At first, I tried getting myself in a better position and cuddle with Haley but to no avail...I couldn't sleep without getting a glimpse of my nightmare.

I sighed. "Screw this." I sat up and ruffled my hair in frustration. I turned to look at the alarm clock. 3:05 am. I managed to get a couple of hours but that was it.

I turned to my side to see Castiel and Gabriel beside each other, sleeping. Dean decided that Balthazar should take the bed upstairs, since that he was the most injured one amongst the three angels.

I closed my eyes and buried my face into my hands. But that was a huge mistake. A few flashes of my nightmares went into my vision.

_Blood. Blood everywhere. Dead bodies sprawled on the tables and floors, staining the rug and walls. I couldn't take it all in that I just stood there, staring. It was too gore for me. I ran but I tripped over something. I looked down and paled. It was the bodies of Dean, Sam and Castiel. Their eyes were wide opened and blood dripped down their eyes and noses._

_I screamed but nothing came out. I looked to my right and left to see Bobby, Balthazar and Gabriel pinned onto the walls. Their limbs were dislocated and blood was everywhere._

Tears formed in my eyes as I saw the images of that dreadful scene. Before I could take a deep breath to control myself, I froze as Castiel mumbled something and turned over to his side. Thank goodness he's still asleep.

Without waking anyone up, I tiptoed out of the couch, over Castiel (almost bumped his face) and finally across Gabriel, all that just to go to the door. Haley was awake and staring at me with a tilted head. _Dude, what's going on? _

I nearly tumbled as I heard her voice in my head. I just stared at her with an opened mouth.

She rolled her eyes. _While you were out, Gabriel and Castiel managed to grant me the ability to project my thoughts to anyone. But don't worry, it's just you. Actually, I am focused on you._

_Dude. I don't know what to say about that. _I replied back

_Sigh. Don't worry, you could go out anyways. _Haley projected as she laid back down on her paws. _If you need the time to be alone, I can't blame you for doing so, just bring your gun while you're at it._

_Thanks, Hale. _Then I grinned. _Why not try this to Dean later on? He'll get all freaked out about a voice in his head. _I grabbed my gun on the shelves.

_Ohoho. Good idea. Sure. I'll do that._

I went out of the door without making a sound. After stepping down porch steps, I brought out my wings and flew into the air. I need the wind to comfort me.

Just a few months back, I managed to get an 'anti-possessing' tattoo on my chest, like Dean and Sam, then Castiel decided to add a couple more along my shoulders, just for protection. But I couldn't help but giggle at his red face while putting the tattoos on my skin.

I flew high until I spotted a very high pine tree. I perched on the highest and sturdiest branch and watched as the sun rise. It was still dark that I could see the stars in the sky. I looked up just to see a shooting star.

"All these nightmares...I'm not sure if I could manage..." A trickling feeling came onto my face. Tears. Tears were finally pouring like a faucet. I looked behind and saw the house far away. I guess I could wail at this distance without waking anyone up. Taking a deep breath, I screamed and sobbed, letting all my emotions flow out in one heave.

The wind came around and wrapped itself around my body. To my surprise, it wasn't really that cold. Maybe that is what happens when you get a pure soul. You get things that are really appreciative and fun to use.

I kept on like this for what it felt like hours...until I was taking in laboured breaths. The sun was still low. I wonder what time it is. I leaned down until my face touched my knees. My arms were on both of my sides. As for my wings, they were over me, trying to shield or hide from anything that could take me down.

"You know, you could've left a note."

I yelped and went backwards. I clutched the base of the tree and looked up (I was upside down) to see Castiel on a lower branch under mine. With an annoyed look, I said, "Well, you should've give a warning before popping out like that!" I went up again to fix myself.

He sighed and went up to sit beside me, making the branch shake a little. His wings were at his sides, except for one. It was around me. I blinked and sighed at the warmth.

"I hate it when you are like this, Jonas."

I leaned until my face touched my arms that were across my knees. I mumbled, "Can't help it."

Castiel then reached for my face and tried to wipe out the tears that were on my tired looking face. My eyes now had dark circles that made me look like I haven't slept for days. He looked at me for a moment before hugging me. His hand buried in my hair and the other on my back.

"I know that these things are really hard for you, Jonas. Being a daughter that hasn't really been around supernatural things for some time and experiencing these as a reward. Things may turn out dreadful and downright depressing at first, but once you fight it and get used to it, you'll find yourself striding into the future. Just what your brothers are doing. Well ,especially Dean because all he does is stride. Darn him." He laughed and lowered his nose to bury it in my bushy hair.

I laughed. "I know. That guy really knows how to put on a show."

"Oh, I know." he said with a soft smile. I narrowed my eyebrows at this.

I backed away a little bit. "Alright. Spill it. Do you have feelings for my brother?"

Startled at the sudden statement, Castiel blushed. Hard. He tried to spill out a few words but it came out like, "No...Yes? I don't know. He's a guy and uh...I'm a guy, technically. So it is illogically impossible for me and my brother to be...in a...u...r-relationship." I stared at him. Not believing a word of it. "It's hard to explain!"

"Huh. You're just like a 14 year old teenage girl who has a huge crush on some guy in highschool. Man, and I thought Sam was the girly one especially in front of Gabriel..."

He blinked. "You noticed?"

"I'm not blind y'know." I said, in a matter-of-fact kind of tone. "I have your eyes."

"Good point." Then he muttered: _Damn it._

I started to giggle, then chuckle, and finally bursting with laughter. Castiel stared at me before joining in the laughter fit. We had to hold onto each other if we didn't want to fall over the tree that we were on.

I took a breath. "Don't worry, I don't mind, Cas. But I sort of had a crush on you though. Tch. At least Dean gets the golden prize."

"Oh shut up assbutt."

"Assbutt? What kind of word is that?"

"...Something."

A comforting silence followed. The sun was now peaking over the mountains by this point. I cuddled even further into Cas so that I could get more comfortable.

I whispered, "Thank you, Cas. For this talk. It really helped. I just hope that I get some sleep later on without nightmares. Maybe you could...no. That would be asking for too much."

"No. I don't mind at all. As a matter of fact, I would love to help you when you are in your downsides."

I smiled even wider. "Really? Thanks." I stifled a yawn. "Can I now sleep? And please be a dear, and carry me back home." I added with a smirk.

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Alright, princess. As you wish."

Before he could tap my forehead, I quickly added, "You're the princess remember? Sam said so himself."

"Shut up and sleep." He raised his forefingers and tapped my forehead.

* * *

**A.N. DUN DUN DUN~! So Jonas really accepts the fact about Dean/Cas and Sam/Gabriel. I knew she could do it BUAHAHAHAH /shot IDK but I think I represented myself in there lol**

**But anyways, that's all for now. This week will be tiring for we will do lots of dancing and stuff like that. I hope it finishes so that I could make more of these lol.**

**Next chapter:  
Michael returns with more info on the signs. More troubled nights more Jonas. Relationship issues with the brothers and angels. Balthazar being Balthazar. **

**What to expect:  
Lesse...Destiel and Sabriel hints lololol more the merrier XD  
Intense discussions about what will happen next  
Sibling issues + Relationship fluff**

**You know the rest HAHAHAHAH XD**

**~ JonasAngel1032**


	13. Bliss and Pain

**3rd POV**

Dean groaned and blinked his eyes opened. For some reason, he's not feeling his himself today. Maybe it's the reason why he is sprawled on the floor once again. He cursed under his breath and tried to get up, but stopped as he saw Balthazar sitting on the bed assigned to him.

"Morning sunshine..." he mumbled before yawning and stretching a bit. "Looks like you fell on the floor once again."

The hunter stared at the blonde. "How did you know that this was my second time falling over the bed? I never told you and Gabriel about it. Well, Gabriel was asleep when it happened..."

Balthazar smirked. "You really don't know? Despite the fact that you _never _fall over the bed?"

Dean shook his head in confusion. "No. Care to tell me why?"

He took a deep breath. "Castiel. He's the one who actually toppled you over the 1st night, just to shut your cakehole. He told me right before I woke up. Y'know...dream talk." Balthazar explained as he pointed to his head. Trying to make a point.

"Excuse me?" said Dean, clearly destroyed by the fact that his own best friend dumped him over the bed so that he could shut his mouth. Cas could just ask politely but on the other hand, you can't stop one from snoring, now can you? "That son of a bitch."

"Actually, I really like his way of showing his love to you. It's amusing."

"SHUT. UP." Dean spat as he quickly stood up to run out the door, tripping over the rug along the way. This is not really going well for his reputation as a hunter.

He quickly padded down the stairs until he saw Sam slouched on the couch, drinking some coffee. But he then noticed that he had a playful grin that was on that moose's big face. Dean trotted over and turned to see what Sam was staring at. His eyebrows raised in astonishment.

Gabriel was awake this time, but he was sitting on the floor, legs stretched and cross over each other while his hand was making some weird gestures towards the two who was currently cuddling each other on a heap of cushions and blankets.

Castiel had Jonas on top of him, arms wrapped around her slim waist while his face was practically buried in the bushy hair of the youngest. While Jonas, she was really comfortable in her position, as a matter of fact. Curled up while her fingers were just in front of her mouth, clutching the shirt of the angel. As for the legs, Jonas' had her leg over Castiel's and the other one right under.

"This is really amusing." muttered Sam. "Seeing them like this."

Dean huffed. "Yeah but I can't help but notice though, Jonas has eyebags. Very dark ones, actually. Guess that the scary nights have begun..." He then nudged Castiel's right arm. "Dudes. Quit your cuddling act and get up." The two sleepyheads didn't budge.

Sam and Gabriel stared at him. "What's wrong with you, Dean? Jonas had a really hard night. Even though I was sleeping, I could actually hear her crying softly. So leave her for a few hours so that she could get herself in one piece again." Gabriel said while ruffling his brother's black hair. "It's cute when his hair is stuck up like this. It's like a puppy."

"I know..." Dean murmured. Sam stared at him suspiciously. Clearing his throat, he added, "So...I better thank Cas for comforting my sister." Looks like he had to talk to Cas later on when he's up.

"Yeah. You better." Sam said as he placed his mug on the side table. _This is going to fun..._

* * *

_2 hours later _

**11:27 am**

Castiel slowly opened his eyes and yawned but when he opened his mouth to do so, he sort of spluttered when some hair got in the way. Backing away a bit, he realized that Jonas was still on him.

_Great, now I got spit in her hair... _Castiel thought to himself. He gently raised a hand to wipe out most of it, causing the fluffy hair to go in different directions. After doing that, he sighed and leaned onto the pillow that was below his head. He thought about what he and Jonas talked about on the pine tree.

_Maybe I do have feelings for Dean...despite the fact that he is really arrogant and stubborn but I really like him, for some reason. But somehow there is some feelings for Jonas. I feel like I should protect her with all my life...ARGH. Why are human emotions so confusing when it comes to affection for one another? _

* * *

**_AN. Woahh...turn of events here guys. Looks like Cassie here has feelings for Jonas. HO! XD Who to choose is the question. BUAHAHA._**

* * *

He shook his head. "Darn it. I really need to sort out my priorities..."

"Yeah, you really should."

Castiel jumped at the sound of Dean's voice. Looking up, he saw the hunter just above his face. Startled at the sudden close contact, Castiel's face turned really, really deep red.

"D-Dean! Hehehe...what's up?" Castiel mentally slapped himself for that sounded really lame.

Dean's mouth twitched into a grin. "Shocked that I am this close to your face?"

"Uhhh...I thought you had issues about personal space." Castiel replied back, face still red as ever.

Straightening his back, Dean said, "Well, I wanted to see your reaction when I'm near your face...so yeah." Castiel huffed at the immaturity of the older Winchester. But he had to admit though, while Dean was like 2 inches away from his face, Castiel couldn't help but count the freckles that were on the hunter's cheeks. They were very alluring.

Dean cleared his throat. "Now, can we talk, Cas?"

Castiel nodded. "Sure! But...can you start by moving your sister? I don't want to disturb her slumber." You have to agree on that though. Jonas looks so peaceful that you feel like you don't want to move her an inch.

Dean shrugged and went around the couch. He first started by prying off the fingers that were stuck on the black shirt of the angel.

"Dang. She really has a tight grip on you..." Dean mumbled as he tried his best to remove the fingers without waking her up. He doesn't want to get a black-eye after all.

Castiel giggled. "I can see that. It's adorable, to be honest." Dean narrowed his eyes at him. But Castiel didn't notice that. "Has Sam ever sleep like this on you or your father? When he was younger?"

"Well." Dean said with a smile. "he was like 3 years old when it happened. Dad wasn't really around so I decided to bring him along to bed so that I can really keep an eye on him. And for a three year old, he's small..."

"That's ironic." Castiel said witha poker face. "And he happens to be a giant."

"True that."

Dean managed to place Jonas on the floor since that there are still a lot of cushions. He wondered how they got this much stuff. Maybe it's Gabriel. No wait, scratch that. It's definitely Gabriel.

Plopping down next to Castiel, Dean stretched his arms above his head. "Cas, what happened to my sister? Why does she have eyebags? Normally she sleeps okay but this time is different." Castiel rubbed his neck nervously.

"She...woke up in the middle of the night because of a nightmare...Jonas tried to sleep again but after a few minutes she woke up again."

"How did you know that Jonas is awake?" Dean asked.

Castiel replied in a matter-of-fact kind of tone. "She was talking in her sleep and crying afterwards."

"Dang."

"She managed to go out to have some quiet time but I still couldn't believe that your sister didn't get a cold. It was freezing outside."

Dean stared. "What do you mean?"

"She...had to go out. That's all." Cas replied. "But I found her in a pine tree a bit far from here. I was about to approach her when I heard her wailing. Does she normally do that when she's depressed?"

"Yeah. One time, when she was stressed out, she had to kick down a fully grown tree until it went down." Dean chuckled at Castiel's expression. "Yes. She's that tough. But I don't think she will last. When I had my nightmares...I thought I was going to die soon, so I tried on doing over-load drinking until I passed out."

Castiel thought about this for a moment. "Does Jonas have anything that comforts here in any way? Like a charm? Picture?" Dean looked up and scratched his head.

"Well...there is this necklace that our dad gave to her when she was 4. It's just a vile case filled with blue liquid. It's an odd necklace, to be honest. No one really understood it. But when I see her down in the dumps, I see her gripping it as if it's the solution to all her problems."

Castiel took a deep breath. "And she still does it up to now?" The angel sounded worried when he said that, making the hunter raise an eyebrow. He quickly added, "Just asking."

"Uh...yeah. She does but in private. Ever since our dad died, Jonas kept that necklace to herself."

"So she stopped showing it...?"

"Yeah, why?"

Lowering his head onto his chest, Castiel said softly, "Nothing. I just wanted to know if there's still some hope in her." It sounded true for Dean but to Cas, it sounded 100% fake.

_What does this necklace have to do with Castiel?_ Dean thought.

Before Dean could ask anything else, he turned to the sound of feet...more like paws. He groaned as he saw Haley walk up to them and sat down in front. Rolling his eyes, Dean said, "Don't you have something else to do? Instead of staring at me like I am an idiot?"

_"To be honest, that was actually my intention, Dean."_

Castiel buried his face as he bursted with laughter at Dean's reaction to Haley's mind projection.

At first, Dean stared at the dog, with narrowed eyes, processing of what he just heard and where the hell it came from. Then after 32 seconds, he finally reacted by jumping and falling over the couch backwards, falling on his back with a thick thud.

Castiel took a breath. "H-Haley! That is not the proper way in introducing your new ability that Gabriel and I gave you." He rubbed his eyes as tears poured out. This is a memory to remember.

"_Then how am I supposed to do it, Cas? Wear a stripper's outfit?"_

Dean didn't know what to say. He just stared at the two as if they were partners in crime, which is partially true by the way.

"Wuh..." Before Dean could say anything else, he fainted.

* * *

**After 1-2 hours**

A flutter of wings appeared and before Sam could say '_moose and jellybeans_', Michael was standing by the doorway. But this time, he was not alone. He brought Anna along.

"Huh. Took you a while to bring some company, Mikey." said Gabriel, who was stuffing his mouth with chocolate pudding and maple syrup.

Michael just sighed. "It wasn't that easy, y'know. I was about to fly here when Anna insisted on coming along. Then the whole garrison practically flew over to me to come along. But it was illogical to bring the whole family. Like seriously dudes? The family here? It would be downright weird. So...to put things short, I brought Anna."

"I'm not a dog, Michael. Treat me better man." Anna huffed as she fluttered her bright red wings. "By the way, where's Cassie? He's been gone for some time and I didn't get the chance to talk to him."

"And your brother Dean, I need to talk to him." Michael walked towards the table.

"I think Cas went out to get a few supplies but Dean is over...there." Sam slowly pointed towards the living room. The two angels followed the direction and stopped short when they saw Dean passed out with a happy-looking dog on his chest.

"Dean'o has been like that for a while." said Gabriel.

"Why?" asked Anna.

Sam answered with a laugh, "He found out about what your brothers did to our dog, Haley." He pointed towards the golden retriever. "Mind projection. It's hilarious, really. Now I can finally talk to her properly without making any signs. Right, Hale?"

"_Precisely." _Michael and Anna chuckled. _"But I've got to ask though, is Dean really tough and brave like he is or is he just acting tough in front of Castiel? Because, I've noticed that for quite some time now._" Haley tilted her head as she analyzed the face of the older Winchester. "_I mean, really?_"

"Hard to say." Sam drank his juice in an awkwardly way for he knows the answer towards that question. "But he is tough, I'll tell you that. Except for the fact that he almost jizzed his pants when he saw a cat." He grinned at the weird memory.

Michael and Anna stared at the 'brave' Winchester. "I wasn't really expecting my true vessel to be like that."

"He had the ghost sickness, so...you can't blame him"

Anna looked around. "Where's your sister? Jonas? I really like to see her."

"She's in the bathroom." said Gabriel. "She really had a tough night."

Michael understood that. "So I take it that nothing has been going well for the past few hours?"

"Yep." Sam looked up to face Michael. "Oh yeah, any news or update on the next sign."

The look on Michael's face made everyone in the room uneasy. He took a deep breath but it was found difficult to say.

"It's not good, isn't it?" Sam stood up to look directly to Michael.

"...It's not. As a matter of fact, it's inconvenient and troublesome."

Sam walked towards the living room. "I need to wake up Dean so that he coul-"

He was cut off when a piercing scream filled the whole house, making everyone turned their faces upwards towards the bathroom upstairs.

But good thing, too, because there was no need to wake up Dean, for he was already up and running upstairs in a flash.

Bobby rushed in, he was fixing some cars and gears at the back of the yard.

"What the hell happened?!"

"Nothing good." Michael said before following Dean.

Sam looked at Anna then to Gabriel before chasing after Michael but his pace quickened when Dean shouted, "Oh shit! Sammy! Get your ass up here! **NOW**!"

The younger hunter did as he was told and ran past Michael who was almost near the door that led towards the room of the brothers. Sam bursted into the room and turned right to see Dean in the bathroom. "What happened? Dean?!" Sam yelled in a rush.

Dean was shaking. He slowly turned to his right to let Sam get a better view. "S-Sam..."

Sam paled at the sight. Gabriel, Michael, Anna and Bobby ran inside to see what's going on.

There was a puddle of blood under Dean, making his jeans get soaked into it. But his shirt looked like it got everything for in his arms...is Jonas. All bloody and scarred. But the source of the blood is mostly in her chest area.

Sam fell onto his knees. "W-What happened...?"

Dean lowered his head and brought Jonas closer to him. "I-I don't know."

* * *

**AN. I was in such a rush here because I had a lot of things to do and I have to sleep so sorry if most of parts are really confusing. **

**So...the ending has to do something with Castiel's disappearance, just in case you're wondering. It will soon be explained in the next chapter, so stay tuned!**

**Next Chapter:  
****_Michael will really tell of what's the next sign...which is Connected. You might find it really simple really. Castiel is gone for no reason at all. That will also be explained.  
Expect for bloody scenes and stuff like that. Sibling talk/concern whatever._**

**__****I have to sleeeeep. asjfas;ldgha;lsfh;alfj;as XD**

**~ JonasAngel1032**


	14. Change of Plans

**I forgot to mention in the last chapter (**Nightmares and Relationships**) that Jonas' birthday is actually July 15, 1994. Well, I thought of using the date when I first joined Wattpad, which is July 15, 2013. Then I changed the year to 1994 because, Jonas is like 19 in here so I had to calculate it towards the right year.**

**That's all lol.**

* * *

Dean frantically placed Jonas on his bed, ignoring the fact that her blood is smothering the sheets and pillows. He had no idea how his sister got injured for he knows that nothing can track her down and kill her…well not in a fast way.

"Sammy!" Dean called out. "Where the hell is the first aid kit?!"

"I've got it Dean."

Sam scrambled his way from the cabinets and almost tripped over when he reached the bed. Bobby and Michael went downstairs to check if there was any demon traces or trails of sulfur. As for Gabriel and Anna, they just sat there, on the other bed, watching the duo in great concern. Of course they have the mojo to heal wounds but somehow, it's not working.

They did that a while ago while Sam was in a daze. But to no avail, nothing happened. Because of this, Dean cannot help but worry…a lot. And if you're wondering about the rascal, Balthazar, he flew off to talk to God. For he knew that his Father would know the answer to all this mess. He was quite shocked to see Jonas in a heap of blood but he disappeared right before Dean bursted into the bedroom.

"We need to peel off her shirt…it's too soaked and sticky with blood." Sam said.

Dean nodded and started to trim the shirt with a pair of scissors. After that, he threw the pieces of the clothing aside, almost landing on Gabriel who got really jumpy from the sudden action.

Sam winced at the sight of the blood. Her whole body is smothered with the crimson liquid that it's hard to make out the wound that did this. So, with a clean cloth, he gently wiped away the blood without disturbing his poor sister. First the demon encounter….and now this? This is too much for Jonas to handle.

"Woah!" Sam exclaimed as he finished cleaning. "That is one heck of a wound if you ask me."

Dean, Anna and Gabriel raised their eyebrows and leaned in to see what made Sam so shocked. They were expecting a minor wound but it changed when they saw a very long gash along Jonas' chest, along with smaller cuts along her sides and neck.

"What the hell?" Dean breathed as he saw the injury. "What caused that?"

"No idea Dean."

Bobby took this moment to show up. He was a bit out of breath when he appeared.

"Nada. Me and Michael found nothin'. No sulfur. No traces of those damn demon leftovers. No nothing. Looks like…we're hanging unto nothing."

Dean chuckled nervously. "That's a lot of 'nothing' dude." He cleared his throat when everyone was staring at him like some nuthead. "So…why the tired look Bobby?"

"Michael was running and flying like hell that I got way too tired to catch up. But he did say that nothing appeared in his angel senses. It just doesn't make any sense at all."

"Riiiight."

Dean sighed and passed Sam some needle and thread for they really needed to stitch up the long gash. While Sam was doing that, Dean couldn't help but say, "Where the hell is Cas? He's been gone for a while."

"Yeah, where is that angel?" Sam muttered while stitching.

"To be honest with you guys, we have no clue. It's like he's hiding from us for some reason…"

Michael barged in, making Gabriel shut his mouth with surprise. The archangel's wings were tucked in neatly against his back, blue and black feathers grazing the rug slightly.

"I checked the perimeter. Nothing has passed and gone." Then he lowered his head. "I really need to find Castiel right now. He might be involved here." He stepped back a little before a flash of light engulfed the whole room, making everyone, except for Anna and Gabriel, to shut their eyes. After a minute, it faded.

Dean looked around, trying to find of what's new. "What the hell is that for?"

"That's for summoning an angel you idiot." Michael sneered, making Dean fidget a bit on the rug. "Castiel should appear within 12 seconds. If not…who knows what that squirt did."

"Squirt? As in cherub squirt?" Dean tried his best not to laugh.

"I am not a 'squirt', Dean, Michael."

The older hunter shouted and jumped a good measure of 2 feet before falling on his back. Groaning from the impact, he opened his eyes to see Castiel looking down at him. Dean was about to retort about flying when he realized that the angel was not…himself.

His usual trench coat and suit were all torn up. And his white shirt is stained with blood. Of what's peculiar though, is that the source of the blood is right exactly where Jonas got her wound: the chest area. After gaping like a fish for a while, Dean gasped out, "What the HELL happened to you?!"

Castiel slumped over and fell unto his knees. Dean quickly sat up and steadied the angel by the shoulders so that Cas won't fall on his face. The hunter cupped the injured face with his right hand so that Dean would see Cas properly.

"Woooah. Dude. You got a lot of bruises on your face…" Then he turned to analyze Jonas. "Just where Jonas got hers…" This is so confusing that it hurts.

Michael stepped up. "Let me explain Dean. The sign that is happening right now is: **Connected**. It is where the host of the pure soul will experience pain from another person or perhaps people. More like a chain link. But not just any person, but the people who she counts as family or close friends. In other words…"

"Castiel." Sam said. He finally finished cleaning the wound when he heard the explanation coming from Michael. "Does that mean…"

"Yes. You, Dean, Cas, Gabriel and _perhaps_ Bobby are linked towards Jonas. So if either of you get injured or seriously hurt, Jonas will get the same results." Michael said with a frown. "Like I said…not good."

Silence.

….

…

..

.

"What do you mean 'perhaps' me? I am practically her _father_ you idjit!"

"But we cannot we fully sure, Mr. Singer. And…I apologize for my choice of words."

"Whatever."

The cleaning of Jonas' wounds continued in awkward silence. Michael was right. Jonas had the wounds that Castiel got. Especially the small cut that was located right above their noses. Dean couldn't help but smile because, every time Castiel got injured, that cut is always present to show.

Speaking of Cas, Gabriel managed to patch up his little brother. He then realized that human resources are a bit hard to use but very effective. But while Gabriel was doing this, he couldn't help but notice that Castiel is glaring at Michael. Normally they get along but this is different.

But anyways, Anna snapped her fingers to change the clothes of the injured duo. For Castiel, a dark blue shirt with angel wings at the back and some jogging pants, while Jonas got a red sweater and black shorts.

"Castiel?"

Cas looked up to meet the eyes of Gabriel. "Yes?"

"Care to share to the class of what you did outside?"

Everyone stared with great curiosity at the blue-eyed angel. Because of this, Cas sort of blushed and looked down to twiddle his fingers as if they could do magic or something.

"Cas?" Dean said, almost in a threatening tone.

Realizing that he had no choice but to talk, Castiel took a deep breath. "I wanted to find more answers so I went out to interrogate some demons. But I underestimated them for they had more in number…" He paused to see that Dean was glaring at him. He quickly added, "B-But I managed to get some information at least!"

Relaxing a bit, Dean asked, "What information did you dig up this time?"

"I was in the northern border when I got this…"

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_Castiel flew through the bright afternoon sky as the plains of the country zoomed underneath him. He was totally sure that he could find some answers in this area so why not take the risk? This is for Jonas. He might as well do something instead of sitting with Dean - ergh. That sounded awkward. XD_

_He shook away the thoughts as he landed near an old cabin. His angel senses told him that he would get some answers here. So…with that Castiel entered the premises._

_And as expected, he was flown towards the wall with a loud crash._

_"I wasn't really expecting some angel to come at my place, y'know."_

_"I'll take that as a 'Welcome' portion, don't you think…Blake."_

_The demon stepped out of the shadows to greet Castiel. The man…er…demon that fatally injured Jonas with his bare hands…and knife._

_"I was hidden from the heaven radar so how did you find me? I have to know that trick."_

_Castiel sighed and snapped his fingers, making the invisible bonds to vanish and let him land on the ground gracefully. "Sure but I have to let myself free if I need to talk properly."_

_"Sure."_

_Blake is really over confident of himself, Castiel thought to himself._

_Castiel explained in one sentence, "One of your minions told me about you."_

_"You mean, Rias?" Castiel nodded. "Damn that bitch."_

_"At least I found you so that we could interrogate like gentleman." _

_"Alright."_

_This was going way too simple for Cas that it's making him feel uneasy. Maybe Blake had something in mind. A demon can't just let one angel get information without making a very complicated getaway. It wasn't rational._

_They both sat down on a nearby table and some chairs. Castiel sat at the right while Blake at the other. After a few moments of silence, Cas couldn't help but ask, "Are you supposed to have like…I don't know…backup? Because normally a demon gets some buddies so that they would get the advantage of one angel."_

_Blake smirked. "Why would you want you know? You're here to interrogate…not to have a chit-chat about other's plans." He did have a point there. But even if Blake had some reinforcements, Castiel would just smite the lives out of 'em._

_Castiel cleared his throat. "I'll get to the point then…are you really hunting the soul of Jonas Winchester for the sake of Lucifer?"_

_The demon looked surprised. "Really straightforward, I'll tell you that." He chuckled. "But anyways…I'll be honest with you…."_

_Castiel leaned forward to hear better._

_"No. We're not getting that soul for Lucifer."_

_The angel blinked in disbelief. He tried using his mind ability to sense if the bastard was lying but to his surprise…Blake is telling the truth. The fucking demon told the truth. _

_"It's the truth ya moron." Blake spat with annoyance. "I actually thought it would be awesome if I would get the power to take over Hell and…Lucifer."_

_Castiel's blue eyes widened with shock and annoyance. I mean, really? Getting the soul of Jonas just for the power that it holds? Gee, that never gets old in series and movies._

_"And how are you supposed to do that?" As he was saying this, he secretly brought out his angel blade that was cleverly hidden inside his trenchie so that Blake won't notice it._

_The demon scoffed. "Now that…is something amazing. More like monster amazing. But I won't spoil it up for you guys, so that's it." Blake laughed with amusement._

_Castiel gritted his teeth with anger, for he was not really satisfied with his answer. However, when he stood up to pin the demon onto the wooden wall, a bright light appeared and the whole place rumbled._

_"What the-"_

* * *

"And that is where you summoned me, Michael." Castiel glared at his older brother, clearly not pleased about what happened earlier.

Michael cleared his throat and nervously rubbed his neck. "I…didn't know that you were so deep in the interrogation, Castiel. Forgive me for that."

"Forgive you? Are you kidding me?!" Dean smirked at the angel's outburst. "You just brought me back when I had the essential piece to all this mess! How on Heaven am I supposed to forgive you for that?!"

Sam leaned in to Gabriel's ear. "Is he going through puberty or something?" he whispered. The trickster/angel raised an eyebrow and whispered back, "Sort of. But he's been going through a hectic week…so you can't really blame him for it." Sam nodded, understanding what Castiel is feeling right now.

"I…uh…" Michael was so unsure and nervous. He really didn't like upsetting his younger brother, for it was embarrassing and a bit mean. Older brother against younger brother. It's so unfair.

Sam and Dean slowly looked at each other and smiled sheepishly for they also experienced this kind of situation. Just like when Sam had everything 'under control' and Dean just had to butt in to ruin everything.

Bobby sighed. "Why not give it a break, you two. Nothing will change if you argue about it."

The two angels lowered their heads in shame. Bobby had a point there though. Nothing would change if you just fight over something that is so simple. Ok, so maybe fighting does solve a few problems but arguing is so not one of them.

"I hope we can find out what those bastards are planning on to take over Hell and Lucifer. I mean, it's impossible to defeat someone like your brother Cas…right?" Dean asked with great fear. Lucifer was bad enough to take on but this? How are they supposed to deal something that is greater than the archangel himself? "Come on, guys, give me some reassurance or somethin' because I am about to freak out here…except for the point that I freaked out over Haley…" He muttered silently.

Speaking of Haley, she just arrived a few moments ago and sat across Sam's bed, looking at Dean with amusement. "_Not my fault that you screamed like a girl." _Haley said ears perking up with mischief.

"Son of a bitch." Dean said as he realized that she's been there for a while. "When did you get here?"

"_None of your business but I had to check on my owner after you knocked me out when you bolted upstairs. My neck is sore because of you."_

"Not _MY_ fault."

"Girls, enough."

Haley and Dean glared at Sam. Surely, Dean didn't like being called a girl or perhaps, a bitch because that word has been annoying him lately when he first met the angels, Zachariah and Castiel himself.

"For the meantime, we have to have some shut-eye. We need to rest if we want to get our butts out of here for some investigation towards the matter." Sam said. "I'll try to contact Chuck if he has any ideas on what will happen next."

"Good, Samantha, you do that while I eat my pie in peace."

Everyone in the bedroom stared at the Winchester as he stomped off downstairs to get his beloved pastry. Castiel sighed, including Haley.

_"Dean just ate his last pie…that glutton." _Haley muttered. _"But Sam has a point; we need some sleep if we want to go somewhere later on. I'll stay here to keep an eye on Jonas."_

Everybody nodded and walked out of the room to relax at least. But to Haley's surprise, Castiel just sat there beside her, on the Samsquatch's bed. Tilting her furry head at the side, Haley asked, _"Cas? Aren't you suppose to go downstairs with the rest? You might want to rest, you know that."_

Castiel shook his head. "Nah. I'll stay here. I need to rest too, y'know." He gestured towards the 'injuries' among his firm body. Haley just rolled her eyes, if that was possible.

_"Whatever, but you are only making a reason why not to go down there with Dean. I'm not blind, Cas. Dogs have sharp senses, for your information. Buuuut, I'll let it slide, for now." _Haley hopped off, leaving a red-faced Castiel, and trotted over to the other side so that she would lie down next to her beloved owner. Once that she was in her position next to Jonas, she nuzzled her snout under her hand so that it would be on top of Haley's head and ears.

When Haley opened one of her eyes, she noticed that Castiel didn't even budge.

_"You may want to sleep if you want to recover from your wounds. Unless you angels don't sleep, I'll accept that."_

Castiel replied, "Angels sleep, yes, but because of Father's continuous words, we didn't really find the time to do the activity of resting one's head."

_"Just. Sleep." _

The angel sighed and laid back until his head touched the soft cushion of the pillows. Looks like Sam is going to use the other bed…or maybe Dean might go all bitchy and make his brother sleep on the couch with Gabriel.

Pushing the non-important thoughts away, Castiel slowly closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful slumber.

But he didn't really go straight into that, for Dean was going like 'MICHAEL?! WHERE'S MEH PIE?!"

* * *

**_A.N._**

**_I know that this thing really took a while to post but I had a hard time finding the right moment to finish up the chapter for I was busy for our field presentation at school. And because of that, I got really exhausted and sore from all the dancing. Including all the jumping and running that I did with my friends…._**

**_BUT ANYWAYS._**

_**What to expect for the next chapter:**__****_

**_The gang goes out to go on an investigation or rather…an interrogation with some 'handsome' devil._**

**_Chuck goes in later on._**

**_Jonas wakes up at last but refuses to stay for she didn't really like staying at Bobby's by herself. Anna volunteered on staying with her but Jonas really wanted to go along with everyone else._**

**_So…INTERROGATION IS UP NEXT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. Along with some updates about the signs. Correct me if I'm wrong, we've got 3 signs down, so 2 more to go._**

**_See ya bros!_**

**_~ JonasAngel1032_**


	15. Long time no see, Chuck

**My POV (**miss me? XD**)**

_Wondering what happened to me while I was upstairs?_

First I was washing my face when a numb pain could be felt near my chest area. It was light at first but it slowly increased until I was only on my knees. I tried gasping for air but it was cut short when another piercing pain came from my chest.

I immediately placed two hands on my chest to numb it out but it didn't really help at all. Then all of a sudden, I felt a sensation that told me that I was being sliced up even though there is nothing around to harm me.

My eyes now had blobby tears as I tried to stand but blood was pouring out like mad from my chest, staining my shirt. I couldn't stand properly so I ended up on the tiled floor.

Another wave of pain arrived, making me scream my hearts out until I fell unconscious.

* * *

**Anyways…let's go back to the present time…**

* * *

I squinted my eyes open but I didn't even bother to look around for I knew where I was. I was in my brother's room. How do I know? Try smelling the place and you'll know it. And…I don't want to describe the smell for it is NASTY.

I twitched my left hand but froze as I felt a furry head underneath. Looking to my left, I realized that it was my dog, Haley. I smiled and did the same with the other side. But my eyes widened as I did so. I was expecting one of my brothers to be on the other bed but I was not really prepared to see that Dean was snuggling a peaceful-looking Castiel.

Blinking a couple of times, I gasped out softly, "What. The. Hell." I tried looking at my sides for my phone and almost laughed as I saw it on the sidetable. Sam must've put it there. I quickly switched it to camera mode and took a really quick picture. Wait…make that 2 pictures.

"_What are you doing?"_

I flinched but didn't scream. I sort of gotten used to Haley's sudden voice in my head so…yeah, it's nothing for me. "Taking a picture of these two morons." I whispered. "I thought Dean liked to sleep on the other bed? Since that there are like 3 in here."

Haley tilted her head before looking to where I was staring. She smiled. _"What a way to start the morning."_ She then trotted down my bed (er…Dean's bed) and walked towards the two sleepyheads to see them better. _"Gee, Castiel looks so happy…look at 'im"_

I slowly sat up but winced at the sudden pain on my chest. I quickly took a deep breath and fixed my pillows so that I could lean on them by the headboard. "Huh. I'm wearing a red sweater and pants…how long was I out exactly?" I mumbled before looking at Castiel. "Uwaah. He looks so adorbs…especially with my brother…WTH."

We kept on staring at the two with grins on our faces until Dean and Cas decided to wake up. Castiel was the first one to get up, sort of. He yawned and rubbed his eyes with his fists. "What a sleep I had…" Then he realized that he couldn't move. "Odd. How come I canno - " Cas looked up to meet Dean's face. "**WHAT IN THE NAME OF MICHAEL IS GOING ON HERE?!"**

Because of Castiel's scream, Dean's eyes bolted open with surprise. "What the fuck? What's going on?" Then he looked down to see a really red-faced Castiel. It took him like 5 minutes to process of what's going on. "**CAS. AAGH! I C-CAN EXPLAAAAAIN!**"

The two men tried to untangle themselves but ended up on the floor, with Dean on top and Cas at the bottom. I really needed some brain bleach later on. Haley just sighed and walked out of the room to get out of this madness.

Castiel scrambled his way on the other side of my bed. "Y-You better explain Dean! Because from what I remember…I was sleeping alone on that bed!"

Dean sputtered out, "Cas! Dude! You do know that I sleep on my own bed. You know that!"

"Do you sleepwalk?!"

"HELL NO!" Dean shouted. "I DON'T."

Sam walked in with a sleepy Gabriel on his back. "Dean…what the hell is going on? Because of your racket, I had to carry Gabriel because he fell on the floor." He saw me and smiled. "Good thing that you're up, Jonas. You had me worried there last night."

I tilted my head. "What happened last night? I don't really remember that much."

My brother was about to answer that when Castiel started to tackle a shocked-lookin' Dean while shouting his lungs out:

"**DEANFORTHELOVEOFGODDON'TEVERGONEARMEFORONEWEEKYOUA SSSUCKINGWANNABE!**"**

I stared. "Did Castiel just curse out loud?"

"….Yeah."

Hearing Castiel curse out bad words is a really rare occurrence especially for me. I wasn't really there when he first did it around my brothers….or maybe it didn't really happen? I dunno. I'm really that sure about it.

But anyways, it took like 15 whole minutes to bring the two men apart. Gabriel woke up from his beauty sleep on my brother's back and finally snapped his fingers to separate the two by being chained on one chair.

"There. That should do it." Gabriel yawned again. "I'll meet the rest of you downstairs. Imma going to eat some toast."

I sighed as I watched Gabriel go out of the room. "You two finished yet?"

Castiel said, "Yeah. I'm good." But he didn't really seem to be pleased about Dean.

"Dude. I said I was sorry." Dean said as he tried to bind off the chains of his wrists. "Why am I also binded over here? It's mostly Cassie's fault."

"Don't call me that Dean'o."

"…Did you just call me that?"

"No, that was your thick-faced ass."

Realizing that I am not that useful, I snuggled my face deeper into my turtleneck. Sam noticed this and sat down beside me with an arm around my shoulders.

"Relax. They'll chill out for sure."

"You sure, Sammy? Because I think that Cas won't stop until Dean dies."

And as to prove a point, Castiel is shouting out curses beyond your wildest imaginations, making Dean go like 'WTF is going on?'

There was a knock at the door.

Sam and I snapped out heads to see that Balthazar is by the doorway. He was smiling softly.

"Sorry if I wasn't present yesterday. I had to do a few things with Father and Heaven." Balthazar explained. "But I didn't really find out anything of the sort. Except that Blake has an outrageous plan."

"Yeah." Sam huffed. "Castiel told us that yesterday."

Balthazar facepalmed himself. "Don't tell me that he did something reckless again?"

"Ain't it obvious? Look at his bandages and bruises."

Speaking of wounds, I quickly pulled up my sweater, revealing the gash that Sam stitched up last night. But I don't remember having this. "Sam…can you tell me what happened?"

* * *

"Oh."

"Oh.' doesn't even fit it. Ever since that Michael told us that we are connected to you, we've been careful in everything we do." Sam explained. "So that you won't get the same results."

I dropped my head onto Sam's shoulder. "Dang it. Another heart-breaking news."

"I know…" Sam ruffled my hair affectionately.

Then he turned his attention to the two. "You guys okay now?"

By this point, Castiel calmed down but Dean…he's all pale and sweaty from all the words that are coming from his angel's mouth. It ain't right. IT AIN'T FRIKKIN RIGHT.

"So…" I started. "What are you guys going to do today? I'm sort of tired of lying on bed all day long."

Sam took this moment to think about it.

…

..

.

"We were planning on going out to interrogate _someone _about the so-called plan. Then later…I would contact Chuck so that he could come over and assist us later on."

"Chuck? Man, it's been a while since I saw that guy. Even though his stories creep me out a bit…"

I met chuck once, don't remember when, and we did talk for a while but he ended up showing me all of the books that he'd written about my brothers and their whereabouts. So…that is where I get updated on my brothers' doings for I am in college and I get, at least, the idea of what they're doing. Even up to now, Chuck is sending me his stories but they stopped last month because of some incident I think.

"Chuck?" Dean finally asked. "Dude, I just called the guy while you guys were at the yard. He will be coming over later on…maybe around lunch."

"Good."

…

..

.

"Can I come along?" I asked. "I hate it when I am alone."

"Anna volunteered in staying though…" Sam muttered to me.

I rejected. "No! I am still going, whether you like it or not. I am your sister and I have a right to know of what you morons are doing. I mean, I could be useful when the time comes."

"But it's risky….oh the chains fell off." Dean stood up to walk over to me and Sam. Then he sat down on my right. So…to put things simple, we were like a Winchester sandwich. "Guess that the magic wears off once you are calm and ready..."

"BUT. I. AM. CALM."

"Doesn't sound like it bro." Balthazar perked up from his sitting place on the rug. "You need to relax when Dean is around…"

Everybody, including me, froze in place. Then we all realized it. Balthazar was the one who put Dean there when everybody else was out like a light.

"You…did this?!" Castiel asked, really loud.

He just shrugged. "I got bored and asked Gabriel if I could do so…and fortunately, he said yeah, why not?" Dean had to hold down the chair that Castiel was sitting on for the angel was in rage mode.

"Calm down, Cas."

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?!"

Dean was about to say more when Michael poofed behind Castiel. He looked really frustrated and messy while wearing some dark blue pajamas. He then slowly raised a finger and tapped his brother's forehead, making Castiel relax for some reason.

"There! You immature baby!" He turned to Dean. "I took out all of his rage and replaced it with this. I hope it will do something good for once…" Michael yawned once more before walking out of the room. Why did he have to poof in here since he could just fly off? "Oh hey, Balthz." The archangel muttered before disappearing from view.

I spoke, "You okay now Castiel?"

Castiel replied slowly, "Yeah…Dean? Sorry for being so irrational. It was so stupid of me."

Dean almost fainted at the sudden kindness of the angel but he soon regained his posture.

"N-No problem Cas. I-I…uh…understand."

After a minute of awkwardness, we finally went downstairs to eat some lunch. (it was 11:55 am BTW)

* * *

Chuck finally arrived with a smile. Bobby happily let him enter the premises even though he still has some suspicions about the guy. By this time, we were all by the living room. Speaking of which, when I went downstairs on Sam's back (I was still injured); I raised an eyebrow when I saw more angels than usual. There's Michael, Gabriel, Balthazar and Castiel, but I didn't really expect some red-haired angel to appear.

She then introduced to me as Anna, the one who actually gave me the red sweater. She's nice for a starter. But Castiel warned me about making her angry, for she was his superior in some sort of way.

"Hey guys!" Chuck called. "Yo, Jonas, long time no see."

I ruffled his hair. "Tell me about it. What took you so long in updating? I had to wait my butt off at college."

"I had a few things to do with…Becca." He said with a shudder.

"….Riiight." I said with a raised eyebrow. "So, I've heard that we're all going out."

He blinked then looked at everybody in the room. "I wasn't told that she would be coming."

"She insisted." Bobby said with a frown. "Furrball could be really convincing to times like these."

From behind, I was smirking my butt off while riding Sam. He really didn't look so tired while carrying me…am I really that light for him and Dean?

Michael approached Chuck, "Hello, Chuck. I'm archangel Michael and I will hope that you will be great of assistance." I did forget to say this but for those who don't know (or maybe already XD), Chuck is the prophet who actually predicts of what happens…just by writing. Just what I said, I'm still waiting for this guy to give me some updates.

"Oh. It's a pleasure to meet you, Michael."

They both shook hands.

"They didn't meet yet?" I asked to Sam.

"I dunno, not exactly."

We all sat down on the couches and started to discuss the so-called plan to interrogate…someone? I don't know who but it must be someone really important.

"Maybe we should summon the guy…by the graveyard where we first opened Hell?" Sam suggested. He was sitting beside me.

Dean said, "Nah, why not the…um…building where you first killed, what was her name…Lilith?"

"Yeah…why not that place?" asked Gabriel. "It's a very good place to start…even though Sam was the guy who unleashed the king."

"You call him a king?" Anna scoffed. "Really, Gabriel?"

They kept on talking until I had no clue of what's going on. Who were they talking about?

Michael retorted, "Stop arguing and let's just go where Dean is suggesting? So that we could get this thing on the road?!"

Dean smirked in triumph, making Sam roll his eyes with great annoyance.

No one made Michael angry for he was the one of the great four and no one does that in his life…except for Dean and Sam but they are excused for doing so.

"Alright." Gabriel said, while standing up. "I'll poof us all there along with our equipment so that we'll do this thing quickly. Mikey, you will so help me in this one. There are a lot of people to poof out."

"Okay."

As everybody else changed their clothes, I just snapped my fingers to change mine. Gabriel showed me how. You just had to think of an image and 'solidify' it in your mind. Once you get that done, snap your fingers and you have it already.

I managed to bring out a black loose shirt with blue roses and a silver dove on the upper left and lower right corners. It's simple but pretty. Plus, I got some dark skinny jeans and black boots. Now I feel more bad-ass.

"Not bad for a beginner." Gabriel commented.

I chuckled. "Thanks."

After an hour of preparing, we finally gathered ourselves by the front yard. Dean managed to get his dark military shirt, baggy jeans and some boots so that he would look like some bad-ass soldier, which is a bit ironic according to Castiel.

Sam wore his usual blue checkered shirt and black jeans plus some sneakers. Then there's Castiel. Dean finally convinced the guy to change his clothes by wearing a dark blue sweater and a black leather jacket on top, black pants and black shoes.

"Now I look like paparazzi…."

"You shut your mouth. And don't you dare despise my sense of fashion…"

"Unlike your sense of music?"

"SHUT YOUR CAKEHOLE."

After that, we all circled around the yard so that Gabriel and Michael would get ready to poof us out. While they were doing that, I lowered down my head and reached the inside of my shirt and pulled out my necklace. It's blue shining liquid is still bright for some reason. I am pretty sure that it was a bit pale when I was in college.

But anywho…I gripped it tight as if it's my lifeline. Castiel saw this and smiled softly. But he didn't say anything about it.

_I saw that, Cas._

_Oh, now you could project minds eh? Jonas?_

_Yeeeah. But at least we could talk privately. _I added. _Can you at least tell me why my dad gave me this as a birthday gift? No one understands it and I have a feeling that you angels do._

_Wow. What a sudden question. But…maybe later. I'll tell you when the time is right._

_Ok._

"Alright guys." Michael said. "You ready?"

We all nodded and closed our eyes as light shone from the two archangels. After 2 minutes of shining light, we all disappeared into oblivion.

* * *

**AN. I know that this chapter seems short but I was in a rush in writing this. Don't worry, the next time I'll be writing Chapter 16...I'll be more serious in doing it lol.**

**So for the next chapter:  
Lucifer is soon to be interrogated (yes it's him XD at last) and he will soon give more answers that will clear out the fog that's been confusing our heroes.  
Chuck also gives out a few pointers about the signs, along with Michael's assistance so that they could be one step ahead of it. If they know when it will strike that is...**

**Reviews are a bliss bros XD**

**~ Castiel_Angel1032**

* * *

**NOTE:**

**** - "DEAN FOR THE LOVE OF GOD DON'T EVER GO NEAR ME FOR ONE WEEK YOU ASS SUCKING WANNABE!"**

**omfg Cas XD**


	16. Meeting the Devil

**WARNING: Spoilers in SPN season 4 (just for those who didn't see it yet)**

* * *

When I opened my eyes after the light faded, I realized that we were in some old building. The room that we were occupying had some broken white stones and slates, including the tomb that had two sets of candles that looked like they've been burning for quite some time now. Plus, the tomb had some carvings that looked like the windows at the church that I used to go. It's…pretty but creepy at the same time.

But when I turned around to walk back to Dean, Castiel raised an arm to stop me from moving.

"Cas…what is it?" I asked curiously.

"You don't want to step on that, now do you?"

"What?"

I raised an eyebrow before looking down to where I almost lowered down my right foot. My eyes widened as I realized that under my foot, was a circle of blood that was almost in the center of the room.

"W-What the heck is that?"

Michael, Balthazar, Gabriel and Anna, along with Haley by her side, were by the hallway, looking for any sign of demon presence so that nothing could disturb them or harm their precious soul. As for Chuck he was sitting on top of the tomb, legs swaying here and there. He looked like a helpless child if you ask me. It was cute.

So that leaves me with Castiel, Dean, Sam and Bobby who were currently surrounding the bloody circle. "That…is the way we are going to summon out the guy." Dean replied. "Lucifer."

I gasped. "You serious?! Having contact with Lucifer isn't the brightest of ideas Dean."

"That is why we have holy oil and a match. We are going to surround the blood stain whatever with the oil and light it up. Then Cas over here is going to say a few enochian incantations so that the big guy could get his invitation."

"…But why is there a trail of blood on the floor?"

All of a sudden, Sam clenched his fists and gritted his teeth as he tried to push away the memories of killing Lilith…who was the final seal. I gasped nervously and walked over to him. Then I realized something that might light up a few things.

"S-Sam." I whispered. "Are you…involved in this?"

Without warning, Sam engulfed me into a hug as he choked back sobs. Tears were staining my neck and shirt but I didn't really mind. Dean and the others just lowered their heads and sighed. They all knew that I am going to find out someday and that…someday is today.

"Sam…what are you not telling me…?" I whispered into my brother's ear as I tried to reach full height so that I could hug him better. "Don't you dare tell me that this has to do with the 66 seals that Dean has told me about a month ago…"

Sam didn't respond.

"Shit. It is…isn't it?" That was the first time I ever cursed in front of everyone. But who could blame me? This whole thing is bringing me down, almost literally.

"Y-Yes." Sam sobbed. "I-I am involved in this for I did the last seal…killing of Lilith was it. I was so in with Ruby that I was so blind to see the truth. Oh my god….I am so sorry that I didn't tell you…"

Ruby? I remember that bitch. Dean once told me that Sam has met up with some woman and started to hang out more with her than he would've done with us. If that woman was here right now…or if she was alive, I would've smite her lungs out for hurting my big brother.

I made Sam go onto his knees so that I could bury my face into his long fluffy hair.

I never felt like this before…feeling all panged into the heart because of this new piece of information. Dean and Sam knew that they could tell me everything when I was in college but they wouldn't and I understood them, for they knew if I find out what Sam does (y'know the demon blood thing), I would've never focused on my studies and focus more on these two idiots who did nothing but do reckless things that might kill themselves. And as a sister, it's hard to accept all that.

"Goodness, Sammy." My voice was breaking a little. "It wasn't your fault, well not entirely, but you must know that I will always understand whatever you do…for it is your own choice, even though I have to beat you up for a good measure, but I still understand, Sam."

My brother looked up, showing his green teary eyes at me. "R-Really?"

"Yeah. Really." I responded with a smile. "But I'm going to have you beaten up when we get back home." Everybody chuckled at the thought.

Sam even laughed a bit. "Of course."

"Now let's get those damn tears off ya, it's ruining your image, especially in front of Gabriel…"

Now that I mention it, Gabriel was standing by the huge doorway, looking like he discovered something huge from the great moose. He was leaning on his back with his fist over his mouth, trying to cover the smirk that hid under that.

Sam immediately stood up and fixed himself, making me tumble back a bit from the sudden action. "R-Right."

"Is the chick flick moment done or do we still have to watch Sammy do his drama piece?" Dean joked.

"Shut up, jerk."

"Bitch."

Bobby then proceeded to trailing the bottle of oil so that he would form a circle of it, around the blood but trying his best not to blend it in. To my surprise, after all this time, the blood is still wet but a bit dark because of the dust.

While Bobby was doing that, I sat down next to Chuck. "…If you don't mind me asking…do you have any ideas on the signs that are happening to me? I have experienced three, so I have only like two to go."

Chuck smiled. "Actually I do." I gleamed. "But the next sign is quite complicated for it will take some time before my head thinks up a name for it. But as for **connected**, the host will experience pain from others…why? Because pure ones don't really feel the pain of others, just his or herself. So, the demons are trying to make you feel pain until your soul won't take it."

"…Ain't that harsh."

"Tell me about it. I hope you're doing fine, Jonas. As a friend, I am concern about you."

"Thanks Chuck. I appreciate the support that you are giving me."

We gave each other some brofists.

"Alright ya idjits. It's finished." Bobby called out. Everybody huddled over and got into position. "Lucy is one hell of an angel and it will take one heck of a 'blast' if we want to see him. So, Michael, huddle over there next to Jonas. We need the stronger ones with furrball so that she could be protected." They did of what they were told, so much to my amusement. "Then Castiel, Gabriel, take hold of your charge. Lastly, Anna, go over there by Chuck, I'm going to huddle over here by Balthy."

I almost forgot about that guy. The angel mentioned trotted over and positioned himself just by the doorway, hand gripping the edges of the door. Michael and Gabriel did the same with me. Cas and Gabriel brought out their wings and shielded the two hunters.

"….Cas? Personal space?" Dean said under the feathers. Sam just hit him behind the head. And to make things funnier, Sam placed Gabriel onto his lap and Castiel on Dean's so that the angels could shield their charges better. "WTF. WHAT IS HAPPENING."

"Might as well get comfortable Dean'o." said Gabriel and laughed as he watched Castiel fidget with a blush on his face. "Getting comfy there, Cas?"

"Shut up."

Anna held out a match. "Alright. On the count of three, I will drop the match and Castiel will proceed into the incantations." Everybody nodded and braced themselves. "1…2…3-NOW!"

Anna lit up the match and dropped it onto the holy ring of oil, making it light up like it was Christmas. Then Castiel immediately chanted the summoning incantations.

All of the angels in the room, brought out there wings and shielded the ones who were behind them. "You ready, Jonas?" Michael whispered. I nodded vigorously with great excitement and nervousness.

Then without further warning, the whole place started to rumble, as if there is an earthquake. I yelped and jumped to cling onto Michael's back for a crack appeared under my feet just a second ago. Castiel went back into position and hugged Dean for dear life, same thing with Gabriel.

And to add more, Dean and Sam hugged back.

"Ermeigerd." I muttered.

I was about to let down my guard when a blast of light and wind came out of nowhere but at the circle that Uncle Bobby made. I slung my arms around Michael's neck as legs went up because of the sudden force. Bobby was doing the same with Balthazar, who was choking for air.

Anna pulled Chuck and placed him behind the tomb with her above him, red wings shielding the duo. And because of the force, the four men on the floor were pushed up onto the wall, making the two angels' wings go across on each other.

Now I get why Uncle Bobby said ' we are going to have a blast'. He meant it, literally.

Then a chunk of debris broke off the ceiling and landed towards me and Michael. Michael saw this and immediately pushed me away, making me unleash my wings and fly towards the end of the hall with a crash.

Silence.

The rumbling and light faded until it was only a faint sound.

…

..

.

"Jonas!"

I opened my eyes to see that Michael was by my side. His head was a bit bruised but it looked nothing serious on him. "You okay? Sorry for throwing you all the way here."

"Nah….it was nothing." I stood up with shaky legs as I once again hid my wings from view. I'm going to get more bruises after this.

When we came back into the room, we both raised our eyebrows at the sight of the group in front of us. Bobby was still clinging onto Balthazar, who was almost blue from lack of air, and as for the quadruple on the wall….let's say that I needed more brain bleach.

Why?

Because for the love of fudge, when the wings vanished, we all saw that Castiel's and Gabriel's faces were clashed against the faces of Dean and Sam! Of what's worse, IT'S THE **LIPS** THAT WERE CLASHING AGAINST EACH OTHER!

Anna and Chuck were okay though. At least.

It took a while for the four of them to realize of what's happening.

…3…

…2…

…1…

…0-

They all screamed.

"**AAAAHHH! WHY AM I KISSING DEEEAN?!**"

"**C-CASSS! G-GET OFF OF MEEE! THAT'S THE SECOND TIME TODAY!**"

"Hello~! Really kinky there Sam."

"….**GABRIEL! FOR THE LOVE OF UNICORNS, GET OFF!**"

I facepalmed myself at my brothers' slight delay of reality. Bobby released his grip on Balthazar, who fainted, and looked over, "Oh balls." Sam and Dean shoved Gabriel and Castiel off themselves so that they could stand properly.

"Augh….what did I just see?" Michael groaned as he rubbed his temple.

Gabriel replied, "That…is just a coincidence, right, Sammy?" He winked at a really red-faced Sam who was currently sobbing on his knees.

Castiel ran over to me and hugged me as he sobbed. "W-What the heck, Cas?"

"W-Why is this happening to meee?" He cried. I sighed before rubbing his back with awkwardness.

"It's going to be okay…I think?"

"Ain't this adorable?"

Everybody froze as they heard a cold but silky voice. They all turned their heads to see a man in the center of the holy ring of fire.

"Ohhhh shit."

* * *

**AN. That's it for now because I have to sleep. As for what happens next, it's the same thing as last chapter: "interrogation with the devil" so expect the same in the next.**

**Extra: So much Destiel and Sabriel OMFG XDDD**

**~ JonasAngel1032**


	17. Interrogation (sort of)

**Sorry for the slow and long update bros. I had a long and hectic week so don't blame me. ^^"**

* * *

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

"Ohhhh shit."

All the angels and humans in the room slowly turned to the man who was currently in the center of the holy ring of fire. For once in my life, I had the urge to glomp the guy because, damn, he's hot.

"No need to applaud. I am only here on duty." Lucifer said with a bow.

When I studied about Lucifer at school, I was expecting a devil. Y'know…the horns and the tail thing but I wasn't really expecting to see a hot guy with blemishes on his face and neck. Must be one of those fallen angels that my brother, Sam, talked about. He thinks that the education in universities are just plain wrong and out of place for others to learn about.

"Lucifer." Michael positioned himself in front of me, hoping that the guy won't see me behind the blue and black feathers. "…You did not see that, are we clear?" He was referring to what the two angels and their charges were doing earlier.

"Not happenin." He replied with a pout.

Castiel quickly went to Michael's side and joined him in shielding me. I understood why I am supposed to be hidden but seriously, can these guys give me some room? Their wings are currently rubbing my face, making it itch a bit. "Pft." I tried to get the feathers out of my mouth and at the same time, moving away but I changed my mind because Lucifer might notice me from behind.

The dark-winged angel cleared his throat, hoping that the blush on his face would fade. "Lucifer, the reason why we summoned you is that we have to discuss something of great importance."

"Riiiight. More important than you smooching over there?"

Castiel blushed even more that his whole face was pure red. I gently rubbed his back ,trying to soothe him so that he would calm down. And it worked, a little.

"Fortunately, yes." Lucifer raised an eyebrow. "We had heard some rumors about some plan…"

Lucifer stared. "And?" He was now staring at the ring of holy fire, amused by the fact that his fellow siblings summoned him.

Gabriel said, "Have you heard of a certain demon named as Blake?" He could see Castiel shaking, so he needed to assist somehow.

"Blake?" Lucifer pouted his lips. "Blakey has been with me for a while downstairs but a couple days passed and the guy just disappeared without leaving a note, which is really unusual for him." Everybody was surprised to see that the angel is actually being honest for once, besides the point that he spent like the few months annoying Sam.

"Why do you ask?"

Anna perked up, with Chuck hiding behind her wings; clearly he didn't want the angel to see him. "He's been spreading some rumors of some plan to take over Hell…and you."

Lucifer looked like she just said a joke or something because he had a sheepish grin plastered on. "You…screwing with me right? That is like the most dumbest and careless plan EVER. I mean, who would kill me?"

"Me, obviously." Michael said with a smirk.

"Besides from you."

I tried to stifle my laughter but it came out in snorts. This caught Lucifer's attention.

"…You hiding from me, Jonas? Because I just heard you." I froze. "You may be hiding behind those two morons but that doesn't mean I can't sense you. I just wanted to say 'hi' later on but it seems like you changed my plans in doing so."

I sighed loudly and peered over Michael's shoulders. "You got me." I said in a matter-of-fact kind of tone. "How on earth did you know my name? No one told you, from what I heard."

He blinked. "I…heard it from some of my comrades." Lucifer turned his gaze towards his fellow sibling. "Gabe? You never told me that it was some random cute chick."

Everyone stared at Gabriel.

"You _told_ him?" Dean asked in a stern way.

"I always update him every time I visit. But I didn't tell him anything about Jonas unless he asked one of his spawns on what's new up here."

"Right. He has 'resources'. Ain't that splendid?" Sam said sarcastically.

Michael stepped aside to let me move. "At least he knows…"

I ruffled up my t-shirt because I forgot to dust it off from the rubble earlier. But ironically, I thought that Michael and Castiel hid me really good, but it was proven wrong.

"Now back to the plan thing….how the hell is Blakey going to take over me and my precious Hell? It took me quite a few centuries to claim it and now he's stealing it? That bitch."

"Damn straight." Dean smirked but gained his poker face when everyone stared at him.

Gabriel replied, "Well, he was planning to steal something. Something that is strong enough to take over."

"And that is?"

I fidgeted in my spot and brought out my wings to hide myself, making Lucifer look very amused. I knew that he would know soon enough and I might as well hide from humiliation, but I don't think that is going to work.

"…You've got to be kidding me. Really?" Lucifer said while gesturing towards me.

"Well it is strong enough to bring down Hell…from what I observed and researched." Michael said.

Castiel managed to calm down because he was currently kneeling in front of me (I was kneeling down) with his hands on my wings. He tried to move them so that he could see my face. "Hey."

I looked up. "Mehp?"

"You wanna stand up?"

It took me a minute to think about it. I stood up and waddled over to Gabriel, who just popped out with a chair so that I could take a deep breath. All this pressure is killing me. Argh.

Sam and Dean noticed my discomfort, so they walked over and stood at my sides, with their hands on my shoulders.

Picture this: a queen and her slaves by her left and right. That's what my brothers and I look like but with a weirder kind of blend.

"So what are we supposed to do now? With Blake on the loose, I don't think we could do anything if we just sit here and do shit-less things. Only if Michael didn't zap _my_ angel back at Bobby's…"

Lucifer raised a finger to silence the hunter. "What do you mean? Michael _disturbed_ Castiel in interrogating my spawn?" He stared at Michael, realizing how stupid that was. "Aw, man. Dude. You've got one hell of a timing bro."

"I know. I FREAKIN' KNOW." Michael spat back with irritation. "I don't someone to remind me that all over again.."

…

..

.

Bobby walked closer to Lucifer. "You think you could assist us for the time being? With you on our side, I think we may have a big chance in winning this damn war."

Lucifer thought about this for a moment. "Sure. So that I could kick the crap out of Blakey for betraying me. I loved him so much that I thought he was my boyfriend…" Chuck grimaced, he knew about that line and you bros know why.

"And I thought I was the one being gay…" Dean muttered to himself. "Being the bitch and all…"

"You were." Sam whispered back to his brother, making Dean really annoyed. They started doing a slapping contest with me under as I shield myself from their hits.

How could I move? Even if I did, I would get hit on the head or worse, on my wings. They're not even fully-developed for pete's sake! "_I just got them! Don't ruin them you bastards"!_

Gabriel snapped his fingers and when I opened my eyes, I was on the tomb beside Anna and Chuck. I sighed in relief. "I can't believe my brothers still do that…"

"Well believe it." Anna said with a smile. "It's a bit adorable if you ask me." She added as she watched my brothers slapping each other and at the same time saying their usual quotes: "Jerk" and "Bitch".

"But no one's asking, really."

Chuck staggered backwards until he touched the wall because Anna was now glaring daggers at the poor guy. "I-I was joking!"

I sighed once more before watching the scene before me. Maybe it won't be so bad when Lucifer is on our sides but I can't imagine the chaos that will happen when he comes over. I wonder what will happen…

But for the time being…Sam and Dean has to stop doing of what they're doing right now or else somebody might go home all bloody and bruised.

* * *

**AN. Again, I am really sorry in my slow updates. Things have been going hard at school and I didn't find the time to write more. At least I managed to do a short one so that you fellows won't get that bored in waiting.**

**So. Lucifer is in the gang...for now. I wonder how Michael will withstand the pranks that are coming from the fallen one. Who knows? Maybe Gabriel might give him a hand in giving Bobby's place a piece of 2013. (End of the world ref. LOL so lame)**

**Anyways, that will happen in the next chapter.**

**Ciao for now~**

**~ JonasAngel1032**

**P.S. Sorry if this chapter is a bit confusing and messed up. I was in a rush in making this LOL**


	18. Twisted Fun with Lucifer (Part 1)

**FINALLY ANOTHER CHAPTER salgalsjghlasdghlkadhfglsdf **

**Thank you for all the support guys~! Don't remember to fav and review :3**

* * *

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

It took like an hour to convince the others in bringing Lucifer along with us, but Bobby was quite unsure on how the whole angel family will fit in his house. Well, Dean has decided to move the 3 beds at the walls so that there will be a huge space that will be big enough for the angel family.

"Huh. This is more like a slumber party, Dean…" Sam mumbled as he tried to move the drawers and tv aside so that there will be more space. "Looks like my wish has come true."

* * *

**_AN. Remember Chapter 10 – "Things to Expect"? Sam did mention something about a slumber party, right?  
And Dean despised the idea but now…he's going to regret it. XD_**

* * *

"You shut your mouth, Sammy." Dean grunted as he straightened out his back. "Having a slumber party is not so fun as it sounds."

"You're just jealous that I get what I want, jerk."

"Whatever. Just finish your work, bitch."

I was sitting in my usual bean bag when Haley trotted over to me. _"What did I miss? I mean, you guys brought more…than I expected." _She projected to me as she examined the angels that were in the house. Michael and Lucifer were talking outside, probably on some rules about me.

"Loooong story bro."

An hour passed and my brothers just finished the bedroom so that the angels will sleep up there. Everything was going quite swell, really, until Bobby said, "I think it's better if Jonas sleeps with those birdbrains because she's close to her 4th sign and she needs someone to be there when it happens."

Sam was looked shocked. "W-What?!"

I knew what this guy will say so I stood up and literally dragged all the angels into the bedroom upstairs, including Dean and the two archangels outside. They were about to protest when I said, "Guys. You don't want to see his protective side when it comes to sleeping with other people, especially Lucifer. It's….just weird." I tried to push them into the room.

At first, they narrowed their eyes before glaring at the blonde who raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Dean replied, "You know what, Balthazar."

…

..

.

"BOBBY! You can't just let my sister sleep with them, especially when Lucifer is here! I want to be up there along with them! Or perhaps, let me kick Lucifer out so that he could sleep down here in the living room!"

* * *

His voice could be heard from up here. Because of that, Lucifer sort of pouted. "Meanie."

"Can't blame him for doing so, Luci." Gabriel said with a grin.

* * *

Bobby retorted, "Sam! Think about it. Angels are supposed to _protect _Jonas from Demons and it's practically their freakin' job to do so. So stop being a big teenage girl and get a grip! Besides, even though that bastard is such a pain in the ass, Lucifer _is _and _always_ be…an angel for all of us."

* * *

Lucifer almost fainted from the kindness that came from Bobby. "OMFG. Did I…just hear that?"

Everyone and including me, nodded slowly. "At least, we didn't see how my brother scrunches up his face into his famous 'puppy-dog' look, or else angels will go down." I said jokingly. I was referring to the people around here in the room. And Gabriel and Balthazar seem to get the idea, for they were sniggering.

Because they both saw how my brother does his…thing. It's downright contagious at first, but later on, you'll get used to it.

* * *

"But…IT'S LUCIFER." Sam shouted, obviously didn't know what else to say.

Bobby just rolled his eyes. "Seriously. Get a grip ya idjit. Jonas may look cute and all innocent with those blue eyes of hers but she's stronger than she looks. How? Well, have you seen the things that she's been through? Normally a teenage girl would give up and whine about her whole damn life. But Jonas…no…she still fought on even though she's the main target for all. Don't you get that point Sam?"

Sam just looked down to stare at his feet. He couldn't help but say that Bobby has a point. I may look like a naïve child, but heck, I really kick demon ass.

"I guess you do have a point there…but I can't help but be concerned for my sis."

Bobby placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. "I know. I know how much you want to preserve Jonas because you didn't get the chance to do the same for Dean…"

* * *

Dean raised an eyebrow. "…Really now?"

* * *

"…for that guy didn't really listen to you. Lucky you, Jonas listens tentatively to your words….sort of." I had to stifle my laughter when I saw Dean scrunch up his nose in disgust. "Now the only thing that you can do is to let Jonas relax for once in a while without the extra protection coming from you. Give her a break at least."

Sam nodded in reply.

"Alright. Now go and get yourself pampered. I don't want any sobbed-up man in my house."

The younger Winchester raised an eyebrow but realized that tears were going out of his eyes. He quickly wiped them out and regained his so-called dignity. "Ok…uh…" He shook his shoulders. "I'll just…uh…go?" He awkwardly trotted out of the living room and into the kitchen so that he could get a swig of beer.

* * *

"…That took a while." Lucifer said with raised hands.

Anna leaned on the wall. "What would you expect from Sam? Once that guy gets a problem, he'll start bringing it up in one swig. Don't make him stop though, he'll just continue."

Dean and I nodded in agreement, we knew what she was referring to.

* * *

After the confrontation earlier, everything went back to normal. Well, close to normal. Sam was being mopey in a corner while the rest was being all cheery in the living room.

They started to play twister a while ago and now…Castiel and Dean are a bit in a twist. Literally.

Well, for starters, Dean is above while Castiel is below *_winkwink_*. The angel was on all his arms and legs, respectively on red, green, yellow and blue but his left and right arm are crossed, right over left, making an 'x'. As for Dean, his torso is above Castiel's back, left arm twisted with Cas's right arm and left leg entwined with the right of the angel's leg.

It looked so awkward. At least they managed to change their clothes for a shirt and some shorts or it would be so weird if Cas still wore his trenchie.

"Okaaay. When I said that it was my turn with Cas…I didn't mean THAT way guys!" Dean groaned under his breath as he tried not to fall and crush the life out of Castiel, who was trying to do the same but with a blush on his face.

Castiel took a slow breath. "H-Hurry up and spin the next color. PLEASE."

Chuck and Gabriel grinned mischievously before spinning the cardboard that was placed in front of them. They were sitting on the floor while the others watched with great smirks on their faces. Uncle Bobby was at the side holding a webcam. He so wants this to be remembered for the next generations to come.

Michael rolled his eyes. "Ok. I admit it. This game is amusing in some way."

Lucifer whooped. "Told 'ya it wouldn't be that bad, Mikey! Just loosen up and you'll get the use of it."

"Here goes…" Gabriel spun the arrow. Everybody watched in full anticipation as the arrow spun round and round until it landed on: "Left hand, green!" Chuck shouted with glee.

The two men took a while to process that. While they were doing so, I walked in with my vanilla drink and sat down on my beanie, next to Balthazar and Lucifer.

"What I'd miss?" I asked. I was in the kitchen, preparing my fav drink of course.

Lucifer chuckled. "The best part evah. Watch your fellow comrades do the move. It's left hand, green by the way." I raised an eyebrow and snickered. I knew where this was going.

Dean took a breath and slowly untwisted his left from Castiel's right and smacked it on the green spot with such enthusiasm. "FINALLY." Now his left is on green, right on red, right and left leg on yellow.

Now it's Cassie's turn.

Taking a gulp of air. He shakily lifted and moved his left arm, trying his best not to lose his balance.

"Almooost theeeere…." He almost gasped out a breath as he released his arm from his right when suddenly, his shoulder twitched. Followed by the bending of his arm, and toppled sideways, causing Dean to yelp and fall along with Cas.

We all gasped and backed away as the two men crashed in a heap of limbs. I choked on my drink and coughed as I tried to clear out my throat and nose. But as much as I hate it, laughter was erupting inside of me, making me to wheeze and squeak.

Castiel groaned as Dean added pressure to his torso. He was lying flat on his front, being squashed by Dean who just stirred. "Ergh…" Then he flinched as he realized his place on Cas. "C-Cas! OMFG. I am so sorry!" He scrambled up before helping Castiel sit up with a groan. "You alright?"

"I…think?" Cas rubbed his face in embarrassment. He took a very deep breath from the impact coming from Dean. "Besides from the pain coming from my chest…I'm fine." The angel said sarcastically but with a grin on his face. He actually enjoyed the game.

I chuckled. "Omg, Dean. You should've seen the look in your face." Then to prove a point, Bobby showed the video that was recorded during the whole time. As we watched, we all bursted into laughter, making the two men on the floor blush furiously with embarrassment, plus anger.

"Bobby…" Dean breathed out. "Why. Why did you record _that_?"

Laughing at the red faces, Bobby replied, "Well, I wouldn't want this moment to fade away into oblivion." I smiled and grinned even wider when Castiel looked at me with unsure eyes and an uneasy grimace. Looking like he just ate something disgusting.

But it broke, when Dean retorted to his fellow hunter, "Like the time when you and Crowley kissed? You sure did want that moment to fade, now didn't you?!" He had this grin on his face that meant 'Oh-feel-the-buuuurn'. And as me and Sam realized that, we just rolled our eyes.

Bobby visibly blushed. "I…uh….you see…?"

"HA!" Dean shouted with triumph in his voice.

* * *

I lied down on my bed as everyone else got themselves ready for bedtime. Haley was snoozing by my feet as always.

The game of twister with Lucifer totally made us wear out. I mean, every time Lucifer joins in a game or activity, the whole level of fun goes way off the charts.

For example: when Balthazar and Gabriel decide to have a race of flying near the cliffs I've been training my wings, Lucifer placed some wind cyclones to boost up the excitement, which really amused the two brothers. But they almost tumbled down in laughter when they got their wings tangled in a heap. Michael spent like 30 minutes to groom those damn feathers of theirs.

"I wonder when all this weird stuff will end…" I flipped through my cellphone as I tried to find the song "Endlessly" the Cab. This song really amuses me, besides from the point that it's inspiring, because it somehow relates to my brother Dean and Castiel. Including "Angel with a Shotgun". I don't know why, it just happens.

As I was scrolling down my playlists, I heard a voice. Well, more like a whisper. I twisted my head around to see where it came from, but thinking that it was just nothing, I went back to my phone.

"Hey, you."

I snapped my head back up and saw Lucifer by the bathroom door. He was taking a shower as I was spending my time. "Oh, hey."

He was wearing some very loose jogging pants and black t-shirt that I swore that it was slipping down his waist, at least there are some garters to keep it in place. Lucifer sat on one of the cushions that was on the floor and draped one of the blankets across his shoulders.

"I take it that you doing fine?" He asked, I could tell that he was trying to start a conversation.

I sighed. Lowering down my phone, I replied, "I…guess. Things have been hard for quite some time….it's hard to say."

"Well," Lucifer repositioned himself so that he would be kneeling in front of the bed with his arms on the matress. "…you can start by telling me why you're all fidgety…?" He gestured to me, and then I realized that my hands were shaking out of control.

I gasped then clenched my fists. "N-Nothing. I'm just worried about the signs I am supposed to go through. I mean, I got like 2 more left to deal with."

"I understand, Jonas." Then he sighed. "I could help you out in some way when you get stuck at some point. Just…be open when I talk to you so that we could get the matter settled."

It took like 5 minutes for me to process that. Then after what if felt like an eternity, I breathed out, "…Who are you and what did you do to Lucifer?"

He looked insulted. "Hey. I may be cocky at times but I do get concerned when one of my companions and siblings get down in the dumps."

I chuckled. "I guess that's a nice side for you."

Then we both started to laugh our butts off until we gasped for breath. Even though I don't even realize it, Haley was trying her best to hold in her laughter.

_I wonder how long this will last…_

* * *

**AN. Sorry if this doesn't make that much sense because I am doing this in a rush for I will be busy within this weekend. Well, for one, I have to accomplish my projects like my research papers, And secondly, I have a 2-day training to attend. It's all about drawing and stuff.**

**AW GEEZ. HERE WE GO AGAIN. BWAHAHA.**

**But don't worry, I'll update as soon as I can.**

**P.S. Lucifer will be doing pranks in the next chapter and Jonas will be expecting her next sign. DUN DUN DUN :D**

**~ JonasAngel1032**


	19. Twisted Fun with Lucifer (Part 2)

**OMG BROS. Thank you for the 20 + reviews. This is the highest number I've got so far so thank you for all the support you've been giving me...even though I take an awfully long time in updating BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTER. XDDD**

**Oh and if you guys want a reference on what Jonas looks like, you may refer to my profile picture. I won't change it for the mean time BTW. (Including my picture in Wattpad, they're technically the same...sort of.)**

* * *

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

"What's going on in here?"

Lucifer and I stopped laughing and took a moment to gasp for breath before looking up to see Gabriel and Dean by the doorway, eyebrows rose with amusement. I chuckled a bit before rolling over to the edge of the bed before falling off to land on a pile of pillows. Good thing that Gabriel and Michael made tons of cushions or I would crash into oblivion.

Dean was wearing his usual dark green shirt and black shorts and Gabriel was almost wearing the same thing but the shirt was white with multiple streaks of pink, yellow and a bit sky blue. Making him look like a clown.

"I take it that you two have been having a bit of quality time?" Gabriel asked as he stretched his golden wings. "Gee, my wings have been in storage for a long time that they're sore…like somebody kicked them in the joints." Cracking could be heard in every movement that the archangel made.

"It's not our fault that your chicken wings got sore."

Gabriel rolled his eyes and leapt towards the cushions beside me, and furled his wings around my body. It felt soft and comfortable…but it's weird at the same time because, well…there's an archangel cuddling me! Who wouldn't feel weird? Seriously.

"Chicken wings? Dude. These are huge pairs of powerful grace!" Gabriel pouted and brought up his knees up to his chest. "Give me some respect."

"I'll do my best."

I listened as I watched my brother and friend stand up to each other, shoot words and phrases at until I couldn't take it. I buried my face into my hands to muffle out the noise. Lucifer was practically doing the same thing but with pillows that were buried in his face.

As this was happening though, a flutter of wings came into earshot. I peeked at my side and saw the whole angel gang, plus Chuck, Bobby and Sam, by my side. But Castiel was not there, I realized, must be somewhere hunting bees I suspect.

I grinned and mumbled out, "Got interested huh?"

Balthazar whispered back, "Sort of, we couldn't continue playin' 'burn-the-ass-of-Sam' while our brother fights with yours. I mean, from the outside, we could practically hear their voices."

I raised my eyebrows at the name of the game but Sam groaned as he absent-mindedly rubbed his bottom. "Uh. Was that literal or just a figure of speech?" I asked as I spotted a red patch of skin through Sam's red sweater.

The snickerin' coming from the group confirmed it. I groaned some more but laughed at the sense of humor in it. "Who thought of it?"

Michael innocently pointed at Balthazar himself. "He started it with a simple flash of fire at your brother's jeans but because of his bitch-face, Balthazar got really amused and kept on going until…" He gestured towards Sam's back and bottom.

"Can I see it Sam?" I asked softly as I repositioned myself to face Sam.

He looked unsure about it but nodded as he slowly but painfully raised his sweater to reveal a big red blemish across Sam's back, and as I looked lower, it reached up to his lower parts which I don't want to see. I rubbed my face in frustration and the bickering in the background didn't really help out. Good thing that Dean was busy or else he would literally choke Balthazar to death.

Then I looked up to stare at Michael. "And you didn't heal him?"

The archangel raised his hands in defense. "Hey. My siblings suddenly vanished and I followed them to see Sam with them in this bedroom."

Bobby said, "Well, at least they stopped frying up Sam's ass."

Sam gave Bobby one of his bitch-faces. "You might AT LEAST stopped Balthazar from smiting me instead of watching from the steps while drinking and laughing at the same time!"

I blinked in misbelief. Not because of Bobby not helping but…how on earth Dean and Gabriel can't hear this discussion? It's getting loud. Then I realized the absence of Dean's insults in the air. I turned my head to see Dean clutching Gabriel's shirt while raising his right hand into a fist. But that's it.

Time stopped.

"How…?"

Anna raised a finger into the air. "That's my doing, actually. I had to freeze time if we wanted to discuss Sam's ass." Sam looked at her with disgust, making him remember about Pamela. Eesh. She's nice really. Just…has this fetish over my brother's butt. But that doesn't surprise me though because lots of girls were staring at Sam's butt as he strolled by. And…that was when he and I were walking down the sidewalk towards the supermarket. About 4 months ago, I think.

The red-haired angel reached over to Sam's shoulder and tapped him. Within a second, the red blemish vanished and was replaced by clear skin. He sighed in relief and slumped into the floor, pulling blankets over his face. "Finally…."

Chuck said, "You could've gotten worse dude. At least Balthazar didn't do anything worse than that."

I grinned. "I should've been there to see it all happen, dude…" Then I faced Anna with a yawn. It was almost midnight. "Can you please resume the clock?"

Anna was about to snap her fingers when Lucifer made her stop. "On second thought…can you call Cas?"

Bobby asked, "Why?"

Balthazar caught my mischievous look on his face. "Oh. He has something in store…Mikey? Care to call the little beehive?" I got confused when I heard that.

Michael nodded and snapped his fingers. 10 seconds passed and Castiel walked in the door. I stared at him for a moment before realizing of what's he's wearin'. Omg. Now I know why Balthazar said that.

Castiel was wearing black baggy pants, some fuzzy blue slippers (did we have those things before…?) and, the best part, he's wearing a light blue shirt that was designed with bees. His black wings were tucked in neatly behind his back.

I blinked for a moment before falling forward in laughter.

"See my point?" Balthazar smirked as he watched me gasp for breath.

Castiel looked so adorable as he tilted his head, his messy hair flowing as he did so. "Why did you call me?" Then he saw Dean and Gabriel frozen in time. "Why…are they like that?"

Lucifer whispered something to me. "What? Yeah….and?" I blinked in surprise as he explained even further. "WHAT. Oh." I nodded and almost let out a laugh when I realized what Luci was going to do. "Awesome."

I walked over to Castiel. "Dude. Can you do something for me?"

"…Yeah? Sure. Anything."

I stifled in a laugh but took a deep breath. "Can you lie down on the bed? Since that we are going to sleep anyways?" He slowly nodded and followed.

But as he settled down, Lucifer snapped his fingers and Castiel immediately froze. I then went to put his arms on the sides and almost burst into laughter as I saw Castiel's confused face. I ignored that and called Luci over to get Dean. He lifted my brother onto the same bed but placed him on all fours and above the angel.

"What. Are. You. Guys. Doing." Michael said as he stared at us like we were crazy. "YOU NUTS?!"

"OH MY FREAKIN GOD." Balthazar doubled-over with laughter. "I GET IT NOW."

Chuck and Sam peeped over the blankets and pillows and bursted with laughter. Then I faced Anna, who was practically doing the same thing as Balthazar.

"When I get to my place, resume the clocks, ok?" She nodded excitedly. I scrambled over to my spot, followed by Lucifer, and lastly, Balthazar straightened himself.

Bobby was trying his best not to hurl and laugh at the same time, he then raised his hand that had a camera, and quickly took a quick shot. He's so putting that in a frame.

"Go Anna. Let's see the results."

Before Anna could do so, Gabriel snorted. We all stared at him. "Gabe…?" Michael gaped at his brother. "You were supposed to be frozen…"

He turned his face at me, making me jump with shock. "What? I'm a trickster. You can't gank a trickster with a time trick." Point. "…What are you waiting for Anna?"

"Huh?" Anna blinked with surprise.

Gabriel gestured towards the two on the bed, frozen. "I'm going to act normal and you continue for prank, okay? You do remember about the prank that you are supposed to do right?"

"Oh. Right." She quickly snapped her fingers and time resumed. We all fixed ourselves, including Sam, and sat still like we did before.

…

..

.

Dean shouted, "Oh seriously Gabriel! If you weren't an archangel, I would punch you here and….now?" He clamped his mouth shut as he realized that he was on a bed…with Cas. Below him. On all fours.

"Oh….uh….hi Cas."

"Dean."

* * *

…PROCESSING…

…PROCESSING…

…PROCESSING…

…PROCESSING…

* * *

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH!**"

They both screamed so loudly that we had to cover our poor ears, but at least we were laughing at Dean's face that was all flushed. Same thing with Cas but his hands were covering his face.

"D-Dean! Get offff!" Castiel kicked Dean off and onto the floor, making the hunter grunt in pain.

Gabriel blinked. "Dean! How…did that happen?" he asked innocently.

Dean sat upright, face still red. "I-I don't know! I was about to punch you in the face when I realized that I was in bed with Cas." He paused. "GAGH! THAT SOUNDED SO WROOOONG!" He scratched his head in frustration and embarrassment. His face turned even redder that it looked like blood.

Castiel pointed an accusing finger at us. "W-What did you guys just do?!"

"Nothiiiing." Lucifer said with a smile. The younger angel gasped as he realized it and blushed even more with his hand on his mouth.

"YOU DIDN'T."

"Oh yes I diiiid." Lucifer was putting the blame on himself so that the rest and I won't get blamed for it. "I couldn't resist."

Castiel just stared at him. "How am I supposed to sleep now…with that, image in my head…"

I raised my hand. "I'll sleep next to ya Cas. But I would prefer the floor if I were you. We all planned on sleeping on the floor remember?" He nodded and shakily crawled off the bed. I then fixed my position that I was a few meters away from the gang, and lay down with a blue blanket by my side.

"Come here." I mumbled as Castiel lay down beside me and buried his face into my orange shirt that I changed in earlier. "It'll fade."

"I don't think it will." He mumbled back. "I'll deal with Lucifer tomorrow…I need my head cleared."

"Okaaay." I smirked at Lucifer who just winked back at me.

Everybody else settled down while Bobby, Dean and Sam went downstairs to settle down by the sofas, much to Sammy's annoyance. But at least he agreed.

Anna and Chuck slept on the left side of us, Michael and Lucifer above us, and Balthazar by my feet. It was like an angel circle, minus Chuck, around me. It was reassuring but weird at the same time.

I stared at the ceiling and sighed, my fingers fiddling in Castiel's hair so that the angel could relax some more. Even though Cas is older than me, he could be such a baby in a trench coat.

Feeling that sleep was on me, I let my eyelids fall…leading me into the world of dreamland.

* * *

_I walked down the field that was taken place a few years ago, when my dad was alive. He would have brought me here and let me play. As I strolled, I saw myself and my younger versions of my brothers playing at in the grass, John sitting under a tree nearby._

_Picnic…we used to have a picnic. I smiled to myself as I absorbed the memory. Thank god that He made me remember this or I would have no good memories of my childhood._

_But as time continued, the scenery before me faded and was replaced by complete darkness._

_"You are nothing. You little piece of shit. We all know that you have the pure soul but using the people around you as a shield? Huh. How amateur. I just wished that you would die and leave them alone. So that they could have their time in their life instead of protecting you."_

_The voice. It was…deep and echo-ish in my head. I tried to find it but all I saw was nothing._

_"Don't deal yourself with me, girl. Deal with yourself…you useless girl."_

_Tears stung my eyes as I heard all the insults that was coming from the unknown voice…it was so painful that I could've sworn that I was bleeding._

_"You can't even save yourself that is why you depend on your family and friends."_

_Stop. Please._

_"No. I will not stop until you realize of what you're doing._

_SHUT UP._

_I gripped my head and cried as the voice continued to shoot me with insults that felt like bullets to me. Then somebody was shaking me._

* * *

"Jonas! Wake up!" _Castiel…_ "Lucifer, she won't wake up!"

"She will, soon….but….damn it. Sigh…It must be the next sign…."

"…What sign?"

"_**Voice**_."

* * *

**AN. So to sum things up, this 'voice' that Lucifer speaks of is actually like what he did with Sam but worse. It will do anything to bring her down on her feet and give up her soul, which is slowly wavering into oblivion. Without that courage and strength in her heart…the shield around it will soon fade out, letting the demons get what they want.**

**But Team Free Will and the Angel family will not allow that to happen of course. They will have to fight the person connecting his mind to their beloved one but it won't be easy tracking him down though. So….they need to find and call someone, someone who is powerful enough and smart enough to track the demon who is very good at hiding his tracks. And he just happens to be the King of the Crossroads.**

**Any guess who? Stay tune for the next chapter bros~!**

**~ JonasAngel1032**

* * *

**P.S. Sorry for taking a long time in updating guys. BUSY BUSY WEEK LOL XD**


	20. Crowley and his antics

**(3****rd**** POV)**

Because of the ruckus coming from the two siblings, the rest of the angels woke up with a start, including Chuck. They were a bit fuzzy around the edges at first but after a few moments of silence, their senses returned in a snap.

Michael was the first one to act. "What's going on?" he asked as he stumbled over to Lucifer and Castiel. Then he noticed the ghastly pale look coming from Jonas. "Hey, explain you two!"

Lucifer cursed under his breath as he watched Castiel lifting Jonas into his arms, trying his best not to break down for that would be embarrassing. "The 4th sign has occurred, brother. And it's worse than I expected."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Chuck rubbed his eyes but frowned deeply. "From what I seen so far, the sign should be two days away from now."

"But it looks like Blakey wanted to speed up things a notch. That damn slut." Lucifer paused to think for a moment. "Anna, Balthazar, go wake up Dean and Sam, including Bobby and Haley."

The moment Lucifer finished his sentence, the two angels immediately vanished out of view. While that was happening, Chuck and Castiel quickly but gently, placed Jonas on a heap of cushions and draped a blanket over her body, up to her chest.

"Why would Blake amplify his mojo to Jonas? This is too much power for a normal nightmare." Gabriel said with a firm frown. "Even I can't conjure this much dark power. As a trickster, I would have my own limitations."

"Good to hear that Gabriel but that doesn't really lighten up the mood." Michael said as he wiped away the sweat off Jonas' forehead with the tip of his sleeve. "Oh Jonas…..hang in there." He whispered.

"What the hell guys…?"

All eyes turned to Dean, Sam and Bobby, who were standing near them with Anna and Balthazar by their sides. The older Winchester yawned and ruffled his bed hair with an annoyed look on his face. While Sam had this massive hairdo that looks like he came from a wind storm and Bobby….is just Bobby but in a plain shirt and shorts.

Sam groaned and blinked a couple of times. "Why did you wake us up dudes…?"

Lucifer looked at them with his dark blue eyes. "We have an interrogation to attend to."

"…Why may I ask?" Bobby asked, a bit irritated. Haley was at his feet, slumped on the floor, annoyed because some angels woke her up in a jolt. '_Whyyyy so earleh?' _she thought to herself.

* * *

"You will WHAT?!" Sam shouted, making the other angels flinch, except for Jonas.

Lucifer rubbed his temples. "I know that it's not the brightest of ideas for you lot…but Crowley's the only guy who I could rely on when it comes to tracking down the bitch. Unless you have other ideas which you are having a hard time right now….so, are you in or not?"

Dean sighed and glanced down at Jonas. She was awake alright but her eyes had no shine and all they can see is a deep blue shade, nothing else. As if she's in a trance. Haley was very worried about that bit so she sat down beside her owner.

Then a minute would pass and she would mumble something out of the blue. Her face was paler than usual. Castiel tried his best to bring her back from her realm but alas, nothing worked so far.

Bobby was about to say something when Sam retorted back at Lucifer, "Hey! This is Jonas we are talking about! And we are not just taking her to HIM just because someone does not have the right mojo to do it!"

"Hey!" Lucifer spat back. "I know this is hard for you but we might as well take the risk. I mean, that man may be our only chance in stopping Blake in taking her soul. I may be the High Ruler in the pit but my mojo is limited for your information."

"Woah…so much for sassy Lucifer." Dean mumbled to Gabriel.

The archangel smirked. "You should see him when he was teasing Sam to his limits. He was like an obsessed teenage girl who had a crush on someone."

Sam rubbed his temple. "Ok, so let's say we managed to summon Crowley here. What happens at that point?"

"Well, for starters…I could talk to him along with the help of Michael so that the guy could be convinced that this is very important. Hell is also his home y'know. The guy could spare anything, and I mean anything, when it comes to protecting it."

"At least ya idjits know what you guys are sayin'. Not that I am being a bitch here or anything, but ain't that easier said than done? This is Crowley we are talking about." Bobby said as he went over to sit down on the edge of the bed."

Chuck took the chance to speak. He had this thought for a while and he had to take it out or he would go nuts just by thinking about it. "Okay…if this thing goes swell and with less blood…what would happen then? I mean, there should be a happy ending towards this mess right?"

Michael nodded. "Yes, perhaps there will be. Jonas would be able to endure everything without hesitation and she would be a full-pledge angel in no time. But we might take out the part where she has to do dangerous tasks…that might be beyond her paycheck."

Dean scoffed. "Good! At least I don't have to hear that my sis almost got smoked by a couple of rouge angels and demons alike! I won't give a damn if I have to kill them one by one!" Sam agreed.

Lucifer grinned. "So….without further ado…let's get that Hell Boy in here shall we?"

* * *

As Michael and Lucifer prepared the ingredients to summon Crowley, they walked outside to settle down by the yard so that Bobby won't experience more mess in his premises. The old man has experienced lots of haywire in his house and he can't risk it just because of some damn demon summoning.

Dean, on the other hand, is not taking this situation quite lightly. Well, to start off…having Jonas in a state wherein you're awake physically but inside, you're just wavering inside your head, is not comforting for Dean. And secondly, calling Crowley is the last thing he wanted to do.

It's hard to see one of your siblings in a state of calamity while you're just standing there, doing nothing at all. And the guy himself hates doing that.

"Dean?"

The hunter glanced to his right and saw Sam by the doorway of the kitchen. He had this look on his face that says 'Dude-you've-got-to-tell-me-what's-going-on'.

Dean sighed and fixed his position on the couch. "Hey Sammy…"

Sam walked over with couple of beer and handed one to Dean, who took it right away from his hands. The younger Winchester sighed as he watched his brother drink his way to oblivion. Things like these are not the things that Sam wanted to see.

As Sam placed the other beer on the table, he said, "Dean, the angels got the whole place secured and tight. As for Castiel and Gabriel, they are staying downstairs by the panic room, keeping an eye out for any responses coming from Jonas. Even Haley is there. So, stop worrying –"

Dean slammed his hand on the table, causing the books and bottles to shake a little from the impact. But Sam was not disturbed by this, for he knew this was coming.

"Sam…stop it. Stop saying that things are okay because for one…_WE_ are not okay! We let Jonas get involved in this hunting thing…we let her get stuck in these goddamn signs…and we weren't even there when the angel mojo and signs appeared! What kind of brother does that to their own sister?! ME!" With a grunt, Dean chugged down more beer into his throat, making Sam look at him with concern.

"Dude, it wasn't our fault that Jonas got involved in the whole family business. Well, I do blame that on dad but that's not the point. This was the thing that was destined to us and whether we like it or not, the people who are somewhat related to us, will be included in this whole apocalyptic situation. So you've got to learn how to deal with it because whining ain't gonna cut it!"

"Yeah right…" Dean scoffed. "I wonder how you take all this all so calmly. Normally people…people like me, would complain, panic and even drink themselves to submission. I see you drink, yes, but not in situations like these. Only when we are relaxed but damn it Sam…we are not relaxed or even in the mood!"

By this point, Dean drank like four bottles of bear and the drowsiness is starting to overwhelm him.

Sam grabbed the bottle from Dean's hand and placed it on the table. Despite Dean's protests, Sam grabbed him on the shoulders and held him down on the sofa so that he would stare down in his brother's eyes.

"Dean. Shut your trap!" Sam said, annoyingly. "I hate it when you rant like this, like you are the one who did all this crap. Because, for your information, I am also involved in this. We all are! Bobby, Cas, Gabe, Michael, Chuck…every single damn angel and family member is in this. And whether you like it or not, man, you are not alone. So get your teenage issues up in your ass and stop whining for once in your whole goddamn life!"

Dean blinked at the words coming from his brother. Well, yeah, he always hears this all the time but not in this way.

He gulped in some air and mumbled, "…Sorry, Sammy…I don't know what got into me. I just…couldn't handle Jonas being in this world, in the world of the supernatural…she was supposed to have a college degree like you were supposed to…but no, she chose us above all that! And…I couldn't let her get injured because of me and all this…it's too much…"

Tears filled Dean's eyes as he said all this but the hunter just buried his face into his hands. Sam saw this and let Dean sit up straight before pulling him into a brotherly hug. "It's okay Dean…I could say the same thing but we all know that Jonas is stronger than she looks, even Cas knows that. But as this goes on, we have to be on her side until this ends. So stop being such a bitch, jerk."

Sobs racked through Dean's body as Sam rubbed his back. Even with all this chick-flicks and drama, Sam managed to have some humor in it. "I'll try my best…bitch." He pulled away to wipe the tears off his face with the use of his sleeves of his shirt. "Man, I must've sounded pretty dumb, huh?"

"Pftt. You have no idea. Too bad I didn't record this for Jonas to see…"

Dean threw a cushion at him. "Shut up."

* * *

"Alright…that should do." Anna said as she placed the final ingredients. "Balthazar, you finished with the sigil yet?" The angel mentioned was still bended over as he tried his best to spray the symbol in the ground. Chuck was sitting on the porch, scanning through his laptop, checking to see if anything happened out of the ordinary.

"…I take it that you aren't finished?"

"Well excuse me!" Balthazar huffed. "This is ground that I am spraying on and it ain't easy for your information!"

"Oh! Now you bitch-talkin' to me, bitch!"

Michael and Lucifer sighed as they watched their siblings babble about like idiots. "Just like old times eh?" Lucifer said with a smirk.

The archangel chuckled. "Just like old times…you know we should've done this; having fun instead of fighting because of the sake of our Father." His dark blue wings flickered as the breeze went by. "This could've gone better like that, eh?"

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. "Having doubts now? Hey, can't have that now, can we?" His **PINK** glittery wing went over and rested against Michael's side, as if to cuddle. "I know that things didn't go quite well back then, but that's in the past brother. Well yeah, Daddy was up in a knot but the Winchesters showed Him whose boss."

"Haha, true."

"Errrgh. Enough with the brotherly crap, my heart is going to die early because of this melodrama."

All eyes turned to see Bobby, along with Chuck by his side.

Lucifer laughed. "So what? Can't we have a moment here? We rarely get this opportunity…"

Bobby scoffed. "I know that, but Dean and Sam are having theirs so I went out here to get some fresh air…but before I knew it, there's another scene in front of me!" He raised his arms in exasperation. "Can't you feel of what I'm feelin'? You're a damn archangel."

"Dude." Lucifer said. "It's life. Deal with it."

Bobby was about to tackle himself towards Lucifer but Michael strained him down; even Chuck tried to hold down the legs of his friend but ended up being raised while clinging on. Lucifer just stayed there with plain amusement on his face while fiddling with his pink feathers. To be honest though, many say that his wings are too sissy and gay but to him…it's not being gay, it's being fabulous…or so he says. But according to some, that quote was taken from some Swedish gamer. And to make things really amusing, gamer's name has **pie** in it, which is alluring to Dean.

* * *

_(Guess who~? ;3)_

* * *

"Alright." Anna said at last. "That should do. Balthazar finally finished the sigil and we are ready to go. Should you guys get Dean and Sam so that we could get this thing on the road?"

Bobby huffed and stomped over to his house and entered. Anna raised an eyebrow at Michael and Lucifer, who was whistling like nothing happened. She already knows her brothers by heart but sometimes they weird her out a bit.

After a few minutes, Dean and Sam emerged from the premises and hopped over to the group of angels. Bobby followed but was not impressed when he appeared. Guess that he came in when Dean was all slobbered with tears. And to make things more awkward, Bobby saw him in Sam's arms…which is normal, really but not in THAT way.

"Alright. Got the moose and drama queen." Bobby called from behind. Dean immediately blushed and Sam just gave the man one of his bitch-faces. "What? Ain't that the names that everybody gives 'ya?"

Michael cleared his throat to ease the tension. "Since that the brothers are now present, we will start the procedure. Lucifer will send the other angels in the panic room while me, Lucifer stay here for the time being with the Winchesters."

Lucifer nodded and snapped his fingers, causing Anna, Balthazar and even Chuck, to disappear into thin air.

"Done." The archangel said with a sigh.

Michael then muttered a few words towards the bowl filled with ingredients and lit a match before throwing it in, causing a flash of light to appear and fade out. Dean flinched from the light but soon regained his posture as he blinked.

At first, there was silence.

"Dude. Where's the Hell Diva?" Dean asked. "He usually pops out as the match is thrown in…"

Bobby sighed. "Guess that the idjit never found the right time to talk you ya. What can I say? He's a total jack-ass sometimes when it comes to times like these…"

"Aw, really, Bobby? Is that how you honor your kissing partner?"

Everybody flinched, but not at the sudden appearance of the king of Hell…for they only flinched when they heard Crowley say THAT to Bobby. Speaking of that guy, he was fuming red and he tipped over his cap to hide his face from embarrassment.

"Crowley…" Dean sneered. "…took you a while to appear. What took you? Some bitch made a deal with you?"

"Noope." Crowley wiggled his fingers. "I only wanted to see if Bobby would react if I took a long time…and as if to prove my theory, Mr. Singer immediately said something awful about me. Now that…is a sign that he really cares."

Bobby tipped his cap even more. "Shut up, ya idjit. That's not the reason why we called you over."

"Oh? Then what? Luci went hoohoo-bells and wants my help?"

"No…not exactly." Lucifer replied. "Michael did the calling but I am the one who you will be talking to. It's about Blake. Ever heard of his whereabouts?"

"Now that you mention it, Blake has been missing for 3 days. And he hasn't even paid me his rent from borrowing my devil razor…it's used for cutting the long fur off my hellhounds, you see." He paused. "Wait, is this about Jonas? I've heard rumors about her for quite some time. Even Layla told me of some brat holding the purest of souls."

"That's true and as a matter of fact, we need your help." Sam said. "We need you to track down Blake so that we could cut off his connection with Jonas. She's suffering terribly."

Crowley nodded slowly. "…I take it that she's going through the 4th sign?"

Dean and Sam nodded at the same time. "How did you know that?" Dean asked.

"Uh, hello?" Crowley rolled his eyes. "King of Hell here…"

Dean did a poker face as he realized that slight detail. "Right…so I take it that you heard that Blake is planning on taking over Hell and Lucifer himself?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I didn't want to believe it at first but it's happening for some time…" The king cleared his throat. "Anyways, I could give you morons a hand in finding the bastard but it won't be easy like flipping a coin over your hand. Blake so happens to be one of the elite demons in the pit and he's quite an expert in hiding his tracks. So it's going to take a while to find him. But I do know that one of my dogs could sniff him out. That might speed up a few things."

Dean looked surprised. "…Wait, you're taking this way too easy. Where's the part wherein you make a deal for us to complain on?" Sam, Michael, Luci and Bobby nodded in agreement.

Crowley chuckled. "I've never liked the bastard and besides, Jonas so happens to be one of my favorite people around. She even helped one of my hellhounds when she found it by some broken forest patch. It was only a puppy so it's harmless…" he quickly added when Dean, Sam and Bobby paled at the word HELLHOUND. "…and to make things happier, Pain is begging to go to Jonas ever since then. So it's best if I return the favor so that things could get even."

Michael and Lucifer smiled. "Thanks Crowley. I owe you big time because of this." Lucifer said with a laugh.

"Oh you do, alright." Crowley smirked. "You could pay me by getting me a stock hold of my favorite drink, Craig. You do know how much I love that drink…I even managed to empty our storage room because of it."

"Hm…Ok…." Lucifer said quickly before realizing of what Crowley said. "YOU WHAT?!"

"Wow. What a way to get back together." Bobby said as they stepped aside for Michael to release Crowley from the sigil so that he could scamper off with Lucifer on his trail. "Are you sure it's wise to let him out like that?"

Dean chuckled. "Well, I also get that doubtful feeling on Crowley but since that Lucifer is on our side, I think it's fine if he could have some time of his life. I mean, Luci could smite his ass any time, right Sammy?" Sam blinked in surprise, because for one, Dean knows what Lucifer could do, especially with Sam, and lastly, there is this tone in Dean's voice that says 'You-know-what-I-mean-right?'

"WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME THAT QUESTION?" Sam practically wailed as Dean laughed his ass off.

Bobby face-palmed himself. "..Idjits."

* * *

**AN. Sorry for the LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG wait guys. I had to take some time off to fix up my college papers, including my litmus practices at school, meaning that I have to stay over there up to 6:00 pm just for dancing and singing. asdkjghsaghakrsdglasdf**

**ANYWAYS.**

**The next chapter is all about the whole gang preparing themselves to find the bastard Blake so that all this trouble would end. And as a bonus, Lucifer and Crowley get a bit of fun time around the group, so much to Michael's demise. It's going to be Hell for him and the rest…almost literally. XD**

**~ JonasAngel1032**


End file.
